Finding Her Sweet Baboo
by dustytiger
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead? A thirty part fic showing important parts of their life. Garcia/Reid R, uses season one cast.
1. Falling 1

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 1  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: I have been working on this all summer I can't believe I am finally posting it. It's 30 parts long, split up into six timelines with five parts to each of those timelines. I hope you are willing to stick with this one. I can be evil with cliffhangers at times, but I update daily. It might be hard for me to peg down a time of posting between work and selling my house, but I will somehow post daily unless something odd happens. I am so excited to be posting this I hope you enjoy the pairing.

* * *

Spencer Reid had just refilled his coffee mug and picked up the next book he wanted to read. He was wearing an old t-shirt and pair of sweat pants. He was just getting into the book he was reading when someone knocked on his door. Reid knew he wasn't expecting anyone, so he went slowly to the door.

Outside the door stood Penelope Garcia, hoping Reid would be awake. Her usually perfect make up had washed away from the combination of rain and tears. She wasn't sure why she had ended up there. She was relieved when she saw the door open.

"Garcia?" asked Reid, he was shocked by her appearance. "Come inside, what happened?"

"I don't even know," she sniffled. "Sometimes after a case I like to go for walks, to clear my head. It started to rain but I didn't want to stop walking. Then I realised I was in your neighbourhood and took a chance you would be home."

"You must be freezing. Let me find you something to wear."

"Sweetie you're an adorable little twig boy, and I am not. I'll be fine."

"I have a robe that I could fit a dozen of me into, and I have one of those double jet shower heads. You get in the shower and I'll put your things in the dryer, then we'll talk."

"Thank you."

Reid went to get the robe. "There are clean towels on the towel rack, and there's some body wash and other ladies' items under the sink."

"Doctor Reid do you have a secret girlfriend?"

"I have ex-girlfriends despite what everyone seems to think, and like you most of my female friends trust me when something goes wrong. I make sure that I always have stuff they'll like if they need to stay here."

"That's really sweet of you Angel Cake."

"It's just my nature I guess. You can leave what you need me to put in the dryer outside the bathroom door."

"Thank you."

Garcia went into the bathroom, and a few minutes later put her wet clothes outside the door before she got into the shower. The warm water felt nice, she was colder than she thought she was. She started to feel better everything that he had under the counter was nice stuff, she thought he must have spent a lot on the products. She got out of the shower put on some moisturizer the pulled on the bathrobe. It was nice and warm, and Reid was right about how big it was. Her hair was bound up into a towel. She went into the living room and watched Reid read his book for a few minutes.

"There's a hot chocolate on the counter," he told her, putting down the book.

"Thank you."

"Your clothes are still pretty wet I just checked, my dryer is a little slow sometimes."

"It's okay, I'm super comfy like this," she assured him. "This robe is like being wrapped up in a giant Reid blanket."

"I'm glad you're comfortable. Are you going to tell me what's going on in there or are you going to make me profile you?"

She curled up on the couch. "I told you I like to walk, it clears my mind."

"What could possibly be weighing so heavily on your mind that you would walk through a tsunami?"

She laughed. "It wasn't that bad outside. I just kept thinking about all the horrible things that I have to see because of my job. I mean sure I have my toys, and my awesome fashion sense, and Derek being all mister Prince charming helps to deal with all of that; but I still end up going home and being all alone with my thoughts and I can't get away from what I'm thinking. If I go walking I run into people, normal people, or at least I think they are, you might not. You know people walking their dogs, or adorable couples. It's just strange to be alone so I like to go walking to forget all of that."

"How can I help?"

"You already have Junior G-Man," she assured him. "It's nice to know that I can come over here and you'll take care of me."

"That's what friends do isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. That double shower head you have is something else, brought the kink in my neck to a dull roar."

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Sweetie I spend more time than you spend on the field hunched over my computers. As much as I love all things technology my neck is permanently buggered."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I took a massage course once. I might remember a few tricks if you're will to let me try."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought it would help me get dates."

"Did it?"

"Not really, but I have a number of good friends who are women. Come here let me try something."

She went over to where he was sitting and sat down her back to him. Reid gently pulled the robe down a little to expose her shoulder. He then gently placed his hand on her neck and began to work. Garcia sighed loudly as he worked out a few kinks in her neck and upper back.

"Is that helping?" he asked.

"Yes, your hands really are magic boy genius."

"I'm glad to help. You know it might not be a bad idea for you to stay here tonight."

"Doctor Reid, are you trying to seduce me?"

"No, of course not," he stammered, flustered. "I was just thinking because of the rain you could stay here, on the couch, or in my room – uh with me not in it of course, I would take the couch."

She laughed. "Calm down Spencer, take a deep breath, I was just joking. I know you could never take advantage of me. If you're worried about the rain I could just take a cab home."

"I suppose you could, but then you would still be alone. Please I'd like you to stay here tonight."

"I'd feel terrible if I stole your bed away from you."

"I usually fall asleep on the couch reading books when I'm home, it's more comfortable then my bed."

"I find that hard to believe, Spencer but you're sweet to say that."

Garcia then got up, needing to get away from the very nice massage he was giving her before she started spewing out sex babble from just a massage. She then went down the hallway to his bedroom. Reid followed her nervously. She fell onto his queen sized bed, and just about got lost in the pillow top.

"Spencer Reid you are a big fat liar. Your bed is like super duper crazy comfy! Why on earth would you want to sleep on silly couch when you've got a giant pillow right here? This is the most comfortable mattress I've ever been on! How can you not want to just fall into it and get lost after being on icky hotel mattresses for a few days?"

Reid sat at the end of his bed. "Maybe I know a little something about being lonely too. The few times I can get a woman to agree to go on a date with me she goes on one or two and then gets spooked by my job."

"That's her loss Doctor Reid, cause there is so much more to you than your job. You're a good guy, who writes his mom every day and respects women. You'd be a great catch for any lady who has her line out."

"I'm really starting to think that the good guy always finishes last. It looks a lot easier for Morgan to get women."

"It's quantity over quality with that boy. Seriously you're too sweet to start being a skirt chasing himbo."

"Those are harsh words for your chocolate god," Reid laughed.

"Those are just words, Derek is one of my best friends, and I love him kind of like an annoying womanizing big brother, but he's never gonna to be my sweet baboo. I'm not going to fool myself into thinking that what we have is any more then having a hella lot of fun flirting."

"Doesn't that get in the way of your relationships?"

Garcia had to stop herself from laughing in his face. "What relationships Junior G man? The only relationships I have are friendships with my adorable profilers. I might give sizzling phone, but that's all the action I've been getting of late. Everyone I have gotten near has been scared away by my friendship with Derek. They don't accept the fact that I would be taken off to the funny farm if I didn't have him on the other end of the phone as the reason why we act the way we do. I just want someone to accept me enough to understand that."

"I understand that," Reid assured her then jumped off the bed. "I'll go check on your clothes!"

Garcia sighed and flopped back onto the pillows as she watched him scurry out of the room. She could not believe how clueless Reid was. She thought that after telling him about thinking of Morgan as a brother he might understand why she had shown up at his place in the middle of the night, but all he was concerned with was being a gentleman. Penelope Garcia did not show up at men's houses in the middle of the night in rainstorms to be ignored. She slipped out of the robe, and under his sheets.

Reid had come back into the room carrying with him Garcia's now dried clothes. When he saw his friend and co-worker in his bed he thought it was odd, until he noticed that the robe he had lent her was on the floor next to her. He dropped the items that were in his hands, the scratched his head.

"G- Gar- Penelope are you naked under there?" stammered Reid.

"Considering you just dropped all my clothes on the floor it's a safe bet to say, yes I am. These sheets are even more comfy then your robe. Query Doctor Reid do you bathe in coffee?" she replied.

"I uh – no, my aftershave smells like coffee though, other smells irritate my allergies then I have to wear my glasses and everyone laughs at me. May I ask why you are in my bed – naked?"

Garcia giggled. "'Cause I wanna be? I can see why you get lonely in this big bed, it feels like the kind of bed that you need someone next to you to get all snugly with to make it feel right."

"Are you suggesting what I think you might be suggesting?"

"If you think I'm suggesting that we share this bed and see how it goes, then yes, that's exactly what I'm suggesting."

"Why would you want to share a bed with me?"

"Because you are adorable Spencer Reid," she told him, she then bunched the sheets around herself and the moved to the edge of the bed, and touched his nose softly.

Reid smiled at her and sat on the edge of the bed. "If you want to change I can- um."

"I don't really have anything to change into, and besides I'd rather kiss you."

She moved carefully toward him, not wanting to give him the full show, just yet. She then brushed her lips against his softly. Reid let out a small sigh, and touched her face gently pulling her toward him. He then let his tongue graze her lips and was surprised when she opened her mouth to him. They let their tongues explore for a moment, before Reid pulled way.

"Why did you stop?" Garcia asked him.

"I have been taught to respect women, to take things slow, and – you're naked underneath there," he explained.

"So?"

"Penelope we haven't even been on a date, I shouldn't be thinking what I am thinking about you right now."

She softly kissed his cheek. "We've been friends for a long time that counts for a few dates at least. So tell me Spencer, what are you thinking?"

Reid blushed. "I- I don't think I can tell you."

"You're so bashful. If I didn't want this I wouldn't have walked all the way over here in a storm to talk to you. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"I don't want to be alone, and I don't want you to be alone either, but there are a lot of things we need to think about before we move forward. Not least of which how any actions we succumb to might affect us at work."

"You think too much."

"I know but there are a lot of things we need to think about before we move forward here, and it would be easier to discuss it if you weren't wearing a sheet. I got a t-shirt at the Redskins game I went to if you'd like to borrow it."

"All right, all right, only if you get into your jammies too, okay?"

"Deal."

Reid went to his dresser and rifled through it for a moment, before taking out the t-shirt. He then got a pair of pajamas out of the drawer. He gave Garcia the t-shirt as well as the rest of clothes he had dried for her, then went into the bathroom. He got changed and came back into his room wearing stripped pajama pants. Garcia was still in his bed, but she was now sitting up with pillows propped around her wearing the t-shirt he had given her. Reid went over and climbed into his bed.

"I've thought a lot about this," she told him curling up to him. "I want to try this, even if it means I get reassigned, as much as I love the dynamic of the team and my job I have to put myself first for once."

"I haven't had the luxury of being able to think about this, but this is nice," he told her running his hand through her hair.

She nuzzled into his chest. "I've missed human contact."

Reid took a deep breath enjoying the smell of oranges and vanilla that was coming from her. He knew it was because of the bath items she had just used but it was still a welcoming smell. There was also a scent he couldn't quite put his finger on. He liked the feel of her silky soft hair under his finger tips, and longed to feel her lips against his again.

"Me too," Reid admitted. "It's late, how about we just try to get some sleep?"

She kissed him softly. "That's a good idea, night Junior G-man."

"Goodnight Penelope."

Garcia made herself comfortable again, as did Reid. He pulled her close to him. Garcia sighed happily glad for the human contact. She didn't want to think about how long it had been since had shared a bed with anyone. It felt right that they hadn't done anything more then share a few gentle kisses. She didn't have any worries about regrets on her mind as she cuddled into him and was able to drift off to sleep almost immediately.

End Part One

Notes: I hope you enjoyed this and it was worth the wait. My updates may be a little spastic but I will try to update daily as per usual. I want to know what you think of the pairing.


	2. Falling 2

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 1  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me. PS I also don't own Peanuts.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: Reid and Garcia waske up together... YAY! Some of you seem to like what I have here. It's been sooo much fun to write. So glad it's out there. I know that it's set early on but I'm trying to keep information we have learned later in the series accurate.

* * *

The next morning Reid woke and was surprised to find Garcia's blonde hair splayed across his chest. He took a deep breath taking in the scent of her. She then nuzzled into him a little bit. Garcia didn't want to get out of bed she was too comfortable in Reid's arms, which were tightly around her back. She hoped that if she didn't open her eyes the feeling of waking up next to him for the first time would never go away. She loved being surrounded by his unique scent, a unique mix of cinnamon, musk, and coffee. His hands were now travelling down her body. When they stopped on her ass she couldn't help but giggle.

"Spencer!" she giggled. "I didn't know you were so frisky in the morning."

"You're a faker Penelope!" he accused. "I wanted to be sure you were really awake, I suppose I could have found a better place to touch you."

"I enjoyed where you touched me."

Reid took a deep breath and was greeted by the scent of vanilla and oranges again. It had been nice to wake up with her in his arms. He turned bright red when he realised that he had had his hands on her butt and let his hands fall away from her. Garcia had been enjoying the attention she had been getting, and grumbled when his hands moved.

"Do you have a problem with my ass?" Garcia demanded

"Of course not," Reid stammered. "It's a very nice bum. We agreed last night that we would go on a few dates before we took this to the next level."

"Actually you spoke, and I listened, but I never agreed to anything Sweetie Pie."

He brushed a piece of hair from in front of her face. "Trust me?"

Garcia sighed as soon as he touched her. "With my life Doctor Adorable," she assured him.

He kissed her softly, his hand going to her cheek. Garcia's eyes slipped shut and she deepened the kiss. Her fingers went to the back of his head and twined in his soft brown hair, pulling him closer to her as they shared the embrace. Her eyes opened and she realised that it was not just a dream. She really was in Spencer Reid's bed kissing him. It really was his tongue that was currently exploring her mouth. She let out a tiny moan then let her hand slip down his back. He pulled away when his hand ended up near her ass again.

"Why'd you stop?" she groaned.

"Because I want to take you out for breakfast, like a date, and then maybe I'll feel more comfortable with this," he replied, laying his forehead against hers.

"Then we can come home and I can get you all naked and sweaty?"

Reid blushed. "I make no promises."

"You're just no fun, you're the only geeky guy I know who doesn't jump on an opportunity to get a real live naked lady in his bed."

"You're more than that to me, and I don't want to mess anything up. Last night was the first night in a long time that I slept through the whole night without nightmares."

"As sweet as that is, you're the magician. I didn't do anything special."

"I think you have some magic in you. I'll let you get dressed and then I'll take you to this amazing little diner that has the best hash browns you'll ever eat."

"Sounds super yummy, just like you." She kissed him again.

Reid blushed but deepened the kiss again. Garcia sighed happily and wrapped her arms around his waist, then let her hands make their way up his bare back. She liked the feel of his soft skin against her finger tips. Reid's hands had once again ended up on her ass and as soon as they did her pace became slightly more frenzied. Garcia pulled away after a few minutes. Her hands were now in his hair.

"I thought we were going to have breakfast," she reminded him. "Although, this is fun too, Sweet Pea."

"You keep distracting me Penelope," he told her.

"My hands don't keep finding their way to your ass. I never really pegged you as an ass man."

"You've thought about this?" he asked, surprised.

"As a matter of fact I have, I always pegged you as breast man."

"I'm not really sure what I am. I guess I just like yours."

"Like my what?"

"Your everything?" he offered with a lopsided grin.

"Good answer Doctor Reid. If you keep saying stuff like that you are going to force me to jump your skinny bones."

She ran her hand threw his hair, and along his face. She then kissed him softly, pulling him closer to her. Reid deepened the kiss, and his hands once again found their way down her body, and were resting on her hips. When her hands began to slip down his chest toward the band of his pajama bottoms he pulled away from her.

"Please stop distracting me," he asked. "I'm going to get dressed so we can enjoy our breakfast."

"You started it," she teased. "Besides, I still say it would be much more fun to stay in, I know you are enjoying me very much you have already admitted as much."

"I can't disagree, but I have a feeling I might need some sustenance to keep up with you when we get back here."

"You know there is this thing, it's called- cooking, where you get to eat yummy food and stay in your nice comfy home, naked if you so desire."

Reid laughed. "We might have to try that sometime, but if you search my cupboards right now all you would find is coffee, canned soup and crackers."

"No wonder you are a skinny little twig boy."

"I am not often home, so it doesn't make sense for me to have fresh anything in the house it just goes bad before I have a chance to eat it. It's a lot easier to eat breakfast out and have snack foods here for the few days I'm at home. If I have the time to cook I'll go buy it fresh and eat it right away, and if there are leftovers I'll have that for breakfast."

"All right fair enough. We'll go to for breakfast, and while we are out I think we should get us enough food to last until we are called back to work."

"That's a good idea. Let's go, do you want to walk?"

"Sure that would be nice, the weather seems a lot nicer today."

Reid laughed. "Yes, but then again anything would be an improvement over last night."

They left the house and as they began to walk Garcia reached for Reid's hand. He took it and squeezed it gently. She smiled at him, not believing that they were strolling down the street like they were a real couple.

"What are we going to tell everyone at work?" Garcia asked him.

"We work with profilers they are going to know there is something going on between us, so it would likely be better if we are honest from the start," Reid reasoned.

"All right, I think that's a good idea too. I didn't want to lie to everyone, even if it means that everything changes."

"I hope that it doesn't come to that, we're never going to get a tech who is as smart as you."

"Aww, so sweet, you," she cooed. "But you don't have to butter me up to get under my skirt, you can get a feel right here right now if you so desire."

Reid blushed. "Penelope!"

"I'll make you buy the things I'll need if I'm going to be staying chez vous all weekend. I can't live in your robe the whole weekend no matter how super comfy dumfy it is."

"I'll get you what you need if you'd like, or we can go to your place quickly and get a few things there."

"I'd rather just stay close to you. I can't very well get you to buy me really cute panties that will knock your silly mismatched socks off," she giggled, watching him go beat read. "You need to stop blushing so much."

"I can't help it, blushing is a natural reaction to a new situation which you are not sure you are comfortable with. It has nothing to do with you. I know what you are like and I enjoy it, I don't want you to change. Although I am not very comfortable with going too far in public, I want to be a little bit more comfortable at least touching you a little."

"All right, nothing too crazy, but I want a little bit of sugar when we are with people we really care about."

"I'll try," he assured her, they were stopped at a light he took her hand brought it up to his lips, and kissed hergently.

There were goose bumps forming all over her body as his lips brushed her hand. "That's a very good start."

"It felt right."

They continued walking hand in hand when the light changed. She was just about to say something when he lead her into a little restaurant. They went inside and they took a seat. Garcia looked around and noticed it looked a little run down, but it had a homey feel about it. A young server came over, she had long brown hair, and green eyes and looked like she never ate.

"Good morning Doctor Reid! You brought a friend this morning!" she exclaimed, too cheerily for the morning.

Reid smiled at her. "Yes I did Roma, this is my – girlfriend, Penelope!"

"I'm so happy for you! You didn't tell me that there was a special lady in your life all you ever talk about is work."

"It's a new development, and I do work with her."

"Then she already knows how awesome you are," giggled Roma. "She's so super pretty Doctor Reid I wish played for my team."

"Played for your team?"

Garcia began to laugh. "Oh, my Sweet Baboo, for a brilliant man you can be so adorably clueless. You're a keeper, sweetheart," she told Roma.

"Can we get menus today, please?" Reid asked.

"It's not really necessary," Garcia assured the young woman. "I'll get whatever it is Spencer gets usually."

"Are you sure? No one can pack away a breakfast like Doctor Reid can."

"I like leftovers, so no worries."

"All right I'll be right back with some coffee, or would you prefer tea Penelope?"

"Tea would be nice, thank you." Garcia watched Roma scurried off toward the kitchen. "How often do you come here?"

"A few times a week," Reid replied. "Roma is majoring in sociology and I help her study sometimes."

"Why do you hide the fact you have such a huge heart?"

"I don't hide it, but not many people can see past my brain, I guess."

She stood up and kissed his cheek. "I see all of you."

Reid blushed when Roma came over to put their mugs on the table with a small giggle. Garcia went to pull away but he placed his hand on her cheek. She smiled at him and heard Roma coo slightly at their small display. When the server had gone back toward the kitchen Reid moved his hand from her cheek and kissed it softly. She smiled at him then sat down and took a sip of her tea.

"That's a very good start," she told him. "I think you really are my Sweet Baboo, Spencer."

"May I ask why you are calling me that?" he asked her.

"Sweetheart, didn't you ever read the funnies growing up?"

"No, I generally skipped that part of the newspaper, I would do the crossword, sometimes the comics would be on the page next but my mom would take the page away so I would focus. I suppose I never really felt the urge to begin reading them as I grew up."

"You've lead a very strange and sheltered life Doctor Reid," she told him. "Sally from Peanuts used to call Linus her sweet baboo, and the more I think about it the more I think you probably were a lot like Linus growing up, minus the security blanket and bitchy sister."

"Peanuts, that's the one with Charlie Brown and the dog, right?"

"Yes it is. Sally is Charlie Brown's little sister, and she has a crush on his best friend. He doesn't really reciprocate, though, so I guess it's not overly accurate."

He shrugged. "Besides, for the analogy to work then Morgan would have to be Charlie Brown."

Garcia giggled. "Well Derek is bald, but I don't think that yellow with a zig-zag stripe is his style. Have you ever actually read a Peanuts comic?"

"No, but I once bought a book with the dog on the front of it for a friend of mine who was pregnant. She got really excited because it was about Charlie Brown and – uh Snoopy?"

"Yes, the dog's name is Snoopy, we are so watching a Charlie Brown special together sometime."

"You want to watch cartoons with me?"

"I want to do everything with you."

She was just about to lean over and kiss him when Roma came back with their breakfast. Garcia looked at the plates in front of them, and blinked a few times. She could not believe how much was there. There was two pieces of French toast, two pancakes, two eggs, bacon, sausage, ham and enough hash browns on each plate to feed them both. She was surprised when Roma came back a few seconds later with toast and baked beans.

"How do you eat all of this in one meal and not explode?" Garcia asked him.

"I've always had a large breakfast then I don't eat much throughout the day," Reid explained.

"That explains why I've never really seen you eat while you are work, but I still don't understand why you don't eat during the day."

"When I was growing up and my mother was sick I just didn't have time to make myself lunch for school. I would get home and I would make dinner for us both, and I would make extra potatoes and if we had ham or bacon or something I'd make sure it was cooked for the next morning, and keep some leftovers for her for lunch. Then when I woke up for school it was just a matter of making myself some toast, or waffles, re-heating the potatoes, and sometimes making eggs and taking the pork and I could get through the day at school."

She squeezed his hands. "That must have been so much to take on when you were so young."

"I never really thought about it. I had already lost my dad I didn't want to lose my mom too, so I did what it took so that no one realised she was as sick as she was. I guess that explains why I usually only cook at night."

"I'm sorry for making you relive that, but what's wrong with her that you had to take care of her?"

"She has severe schizophrenia, and as she's getting older she's having fewer and fewer good days. I had to put her in an institution to keep her safe, it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. You know Penelope I've never told anyone about that before? It's nice to tell someone the truth. I write her every day and I try to visit her whenever I can, that's where I go when I have leave."

"I want to know everything about you Spencer. That tells me a lot about you. I knew your father left, everyone says that's one of the reasons Gideon took you under his wing. Between you not having your father and his son not really being his life it was a good match. I had no idea that your mother was sick. I just thought you had to deal with being a child prodigy with this super cool mother who was able to raise you on her own."

"It wasn't all bad," he explained. "It got worse after my father left us. I know now that it has nothing to do with it, her condition was just deteriorating. She is a good mother she has no control over what happens in her brain. She always tried to take care of herself, and of me. She would take the medications she was supposed to, but her body gets used to it, and then things get worse again."

"You don't have to tell me all of this if it's hard for you."

"I want to," he assured her. "It helps to be honest with someone. On her good days she would tell me stories, and she would cook the most amazing pies you'd ever want to taste. I used to freeze the leftovers for days where I didn't have time to cook. I wish I could make pies like she does, she tried to teach me a few times but I never got it quite right."

As they ate their breakfast Reid was telling her stories about growing up, and she found herself starting talking about her past as well. She told him about how her parents had been hippies and some of the crazy things she had done with her five brothers. It wasn't often she had been able to talk about her childhood since she had lost her parents, but after hearing about Reid's childhood she realised how lucky she was and didn't want to forget it, even if it hurt sometimes because of the way she had lost her parents. There was something she trusted about Reid and she knew that he was special. She was shocked when she realised he had eaten his whole breakfast, except for the beans. She had eaten the stuff that wouldn't re-warm well, the eggs, and the French toast, and had left the meat and the pancakes so that she could have them for lunch. Reid paid the bill and they left to do the shopping they needed to do.

End Part 2

Notes: Well that's part two, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added or alerted this fic. I'm so glad people seem to be responding to this. I wanted to try a new paring and my muse ran away with it.


	3. Falling 3

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 3  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me. PS I also don't own Peanuts.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: Garcia and Reid return to work, everyone is wondering what is going on with them. Thank you sooo much for the reviews, I have a bit of drama in this one, but it will be resolved in the next one I promise. I'm glad people seem to be accepting this pairing. I forgot to thank all the people who I bounced ideas off of (you know who you are). Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Reid was trying to get his work done, but it was hard with Elle looking up from her computer at him every three minutes, then looking back down. Between that and the glares he was getting from Morgan that morning Reid knew it was futile to try to keep working. He sighed, and got up. He went into the break room to make himself coffee. He noticed Morgan was following him. He sighed when his colleague cornered him.

"We need to talk Reid," Morgan told him.

"Do we?" Reid asked, starting to add sugar to the coffee.

"Yes, you're dating my baby girl."

"If I am the one dating her, then how is it you feel you are the one who owns her?"

"I don't own her, no one owns her. I don't want to see her hurt."

"I don't want to own her. I just need to try this. I don't plan on hurting her, I care very much about her."

"You sound like you are talking about a doll instead of a woman Reid!"

"I am not going to treat her like she is an object. She is a very special woman, and I want to see where things go between the two of us. It feels right, right now. Aren't you the one who is always telling me to get out more, date a few women?"

"I didn't mean to date Garcia. You better not be dating more than one woman! No one hurts my baby girl."

"I would never disrespect her like that. I thought we were friends too."

"Reid of course we are friends, you can't do this job if you don't like the people you work with. You're like my annoying little brother. But Garcia is my kid sister, and you protect your sister no matter what."

"I have no intention of hurting her so we don't have a problem."

"I guess we don't, kid. Okay, so I gotta know how did this all start?"

"No grilling my sweet baboo, you," Garcia told Morgan coming into the room, and squeezing his bicep. "He doesn't like to kiss and tell, he gets all blushy."

"He's just gonna have to get over that if he's with you now won't he Mama?"

She then went over to Reid and gently pinched his cheeks. He smiled at her, going a little bit more red. He tenderly ran his hand along her cheek to try show her that he wasn't embarrassed about her he just wasn't used to the situation. She smiled at him her eyes sparkling as she made eye contact with him.

"Don't worry hot stuff, I'll make him my little cuddle bug, it just might take me a while."

"So how did you go from being curious about the genius to calling him your sweet baboo, Baby Girl?"

"I'm standing right here," Reid told them.

"Then if you don't want to get all cute and blushy on me you might want to go somewhere else, cause I am about to spill all the beans about you and me."

"I uh, have some paperwork to do."

Reid went to leave, but she took his hand and pulled him toward her. She kissed his cheek softly. Morgan was surprised that Reid didn't pull away. He even moved to gently brush his lips against hers. Garcia grinned and softly kissed him for a moment before Reid took his coffee and returned to his desk. She watched him leave her eyes fixated on his ass until he was gone.

"Really?" asked Morgan.

"Yes, really, you're not my keeper Macho-Man!" she snapped. "Spencer happens to be amazing, despite how you tease him he knows how to keep a lady very, _very,_ satisfied."

"TMI, Woman, I do not need to know about Reid's proficiency in that area, ever."

"You wanted details."

"Not those details."

"You want to hear about the cute smoopsey stuff that lead me to ending up in bed with one of your best friends? Cause the whole thing starts with me being all naked and wet in his bed."

"If you don't want to tell me the truth just tell me you don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, okay," she laughed. "It all started on a cold and rainy night."

"You're impossible!"

"Even if I wanted to explain it I can't. All I know is that after how nice he was to me after I came to see him the other night I knew that Spencer was the kind of guy I wanted to date. He's the only person who will ever understand you, Hot Stuff."

"Well I don't want you to be alone the rest of your life." He kissed her forehead. "If he hurts you, you tell me and I'll kick his ass."

"He's a sweet little kitty cat he doesn't know how to hurt anyone."

"You got it bad woman."

"And I'm happy so hush your mouth, Hot Stuff. I should get back to work."

"Me too, but he makes you happy, Baby Girl?"

"So super happy my awesome chocolate profiler," she assured him, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Garcia returned to her office, while Morgan went back to his desk. He was surprised to see Reid following Gideon toward his office. Reid closed the door when they got inside, knowing that there was something wrong.

"We need to talk, Reid," Gideon told him.

"Is this about Penelope?" Reid asked him.

"Yes, it is. This could jeopardize your job."

"You never gave me a warning like that when I went to that Redskins game with JJ which you set up."

"This is different nothing came of that, and JJ is a different kind of woman for Garcia."

"Yes, they are two very different people. They also have two different positions. JJ works far more closely with me and Penelope is classified in a different department as well. I researched the fraternization rules already. I am aware of what the consequences could be and I am willing to accept them."

"Do you really think that she is worth that risk?"

"Gideon, you have been a mentor to me for a very long time. I have even considered you a substitute father figure at times, but this is my choice. I want a relationship with Penelope and I know the risks which are involved with that."

"She's worth your career?"

"Yes, she is. I can have almost any job I want. I enjoy the job that I have, but I am not going to sacrifice my happiness for this job, it's not worth that."

"You're good at this job."

"I am good at a lot of things, this job happens to challenge me more then some of the other offers that I was given when I decided that I was done being in school full time. As much as I didn't have a normal childhood growing up I always dreamed that I might have the chance at a regular life when I was old enough. I never thought that I would find a woman who would understand that."

"You believe that you found that in Garcia?"

"Yes, I do."

"What makes you think that that woman is the right woman for you?"

"Because she is the one person I have ever known who won't laugh at me when I ask her why she calls me her Sweet Baboo, then proceeds to explain it to me, and then offers to let me watch the cartoons with her."

"You want to watch cartoons now?"

"I've never gotten to before, if I know someone who is willing to let me watch with them and not laugh at me I feel like I should take the opportunity."

"You are far too old to be rebelling like this Steven!"

"Gideon I'm not your son! I can make my own choices!"

"Why this one?" demanded Gideon.

"Who can explain why a person captures their heart? I can tell you all about the chemicals that cause you to feel love. I can tell you many reasons why people think they are really in love, and I can even tell you about some of the greatest love stories in history, but I cannot explain why those people fell in love anymore than I can explain why I am falling in love with Penelope. All I know is that I want to continue to feel this way and everything else I might accomplish in my life will not feel the same if I don't pursue what I feel for her."

"So you're going to throw your career away for someone like Penelope Garcia?"

"I am not going to stand here and listen to you say that about her. You don't know her because you have never tried to understand her. I don't need your permission to move forward. I don't need anyone's! She makes me feel like myself when I am with her and I refuse to throw that away." Reid stormed out of the office.

"Reid we weren't done yet," Gideon called after him, but Reid just kept walking.

Everyone in the bullpen looked up at the two men. Gideon went back into his office and sunk into a chair, as Hotch made his way through the bullpen to talk to his co-worker. Garcia had been going over to Reid's desk to see if he wanted to do anything over lunch. When she saw the look on his face as he left the office she followed him out of the building. She called his name as they got outside but he didn't hear her. He just kept walking at a hurried pace.

Reid was hunched over as he began to cross the street the light was flashing that he could walk. She was going to follow him into the intersection but she heard something and looked up. There was a car speeding through the street. Reid heard the sound of the engine but there was nothing he could do. Garcia shrieked as she heard the unmistakable sound ofskidding rubber.

The way that Reid moved when the car hit him wasn't like what she saw on lame TV shows. She watched in horror as he was bumped off his feet like a ragdoll. She ran into the intersection as the traffic started to stop. There were people stopping and pulling out their cell phones everywhere. She took his hand and checked his pulse.

"Spencer," she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. "Spencer, please be okay." With her hand that wasn't occupied with Reid she texted the rest of the team telling them to get outside.

"I'm sorry," the driver stammered. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see him coming."

Garcia didn't even want to look at the man who had hit Reid. She did not believe in violence but she was angry seeing Reid hurt like that. She looked over toward the building looking for the rest of the team to come outside. The driver was still stammering about how he hadn't seen Reid there which was making Garcia more and more angry but she tried to focus her energy on Reid. She held her tongue until she heard the driver saying something about how he shouldn't have been there. Garcia's eyes got hard and she looked up at the guy.

"What did you just say?" she demanded through her tears.

"I said that he shouldn't have been there lady!" he snapped.

"In an intersection, while the walk sign was there, and you had the red light?"

"Lady calm down!"

Garcia could also hear sirens getting closer. Reid still hadn't moved but his pulse was still the still the same. She was getting more and more angry and began to stand slowly not wanting to leave Reid alone. She saw Morgan running outside toward the two of them, but still wanted to talk to say something but knew that Morgan would handle it. She looked up at him her eyes pleading with him to do something.

"Baby girl you deal with your sweet baboo," he told her calmly. "I'll deal with this drunk!"

"He said it was Spencer's fault," she told Morgan before she then ran her hand along Reid's face again. "Just be okay, please."

"You drunk son of a bitch!" Morgan yelled pushing the guy up against the car.

"Morgan!" Hotch yelled at his subordinate.

Morgan stopped still wanting to kick this guy's ass for hurting Reid. But he waited for the police arrive. The paramedic had arrived as well. They went right over to Reid. Garcia still had her hand tightly gripped to his. She looked up at them tears falling down her cheeks.

"He's hurt, please help him," she sniffled.

"We will Ma'am," the paramedic assured her. "Can you let us work on him and when we're ready to transport him you can hold his hand again."

"Okay."

Garcia got up reluctantly letting go of his hand. She was glad when she was greeted by Morgan. He pulled her into his arms and she cried softly. Morgan had seen her upset before but never like this. He knew that here was something different about how she was feeling. He kissed her forehead softly, and ran his hand through her hair to try to calm her but she was still stiff in his arms.

"He's going to be fine Baby Girl," he assured her.

"I'm so scared. I think I love him," she whispered.

"Then tell him that."

The paramedics came back toward them. "Are you ready, Ma'am?"

"Yes, is he going to be all right?"

"He's probably got some broken bones, but his head neck and spinal cord were not effected so he'll likely be fine."

The paramedic helped her into the back of the rig. She went right over to Reid and took his hand in hers. She squeezed it softly, then kissed his forehead gently. There were tears running down her cheeks, but she didn't care. She knew what she needed to tell him, even if she wasn't sure he could hear her.

"I love you, Spencer," she whispered, she thought she felt him squeeze her hand back.

It wasn't long before they were at the hospital and she had to let go of his hand. She watched helplessly as they wheeled him through the emergency room. Everything was like having her head in a giant bowl. Nothing felt real, and she realised that she was alone. All of their co-workers were still on their way.

End Part 3

Notes: I told you I was evil. I'm sorry, I can't help it. I'm a horrible person. Tell me what you think tho. PS I know the car scene isn't all that believable but this is "TV" lol... hope you enjoyed.


	4. Falling 4

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 4  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me. PS I also don't own Peanuts.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: Garcia and the team see how Reid is doing. I know that was an evil cliffhanger. I'm sorry. Thank you for reading, reviewing and alerting this fic it means so much to me that people are responding to it. I was afraid no one would.

* * *

Morgan came into the waiting room. He went right over to Garcia and put his arm around her pulling her into a tight hug. Garcia was glad to have her best friend there while she waited for news about her boyfriend. She was relieved to see that Hotch was right behind him. The support from the team was one of the many things she enjoyed about her job, they were like a family.

"Where are JJ and Elle?" she asked.

"They wanted to get him some flowers and other gifts," Morgan told her. "JJ said she was going to find something really flashy and get you a blank card."

"She thinks of everything, she's so sweet."

"How are you doing?" Hotch asked.

"I know he's going to be all right, but my stomach is doing flip flops," she explained.

"We'll be right here until you are able to see him," Morgan assured her.

"Thank you, it's so silly how much I'm worried about him. I know that he'll be fine, he's just scratched up, and maybe will need a cast or whatever, but I keep thinking I might lose him."

"That's what happens when you do when you love another person," Hotch told her.

"I guess I can't deny it, but we only just started to date."

"You've been friends for a long time before you began to date. It's easier to fall in love with a friend because you care for them already. I'm sure he knows how you feel and feels the same way."

"Thank you, Sir."

Hotch then hugged her gently. She then looked over his shoulder and noticed JJ and Elle out of the corner of her eye. They had balloons, and flowers and a big gift bag in their hands. The two of them smiled and each gave their friend a hug.

"Do we have any updates on him yet?" Elle asked.

"No," sighed Garcia. "I want to see him so much though."

"You've got it so bad," JJ told her friend. "But I am happy for you two. I hope Spence likes what we got him. We figure if he doesn't we'll say you bought it and he'll love it."

Garcia laughed. "Yeah you're probably right he'd likes anything I give him."

"Woman don't you start!" Morgan warned.

She was just about to say something else to bug her friend, but the doctor came into the waiting room. Everyone looked up at the doctor. He explained that Reid was going to be fine, he had a cast and a lot of bruises and scratches, as well a broken rib, but he was lucky. The doctor told them they could all go see them two at a time but he was still sedated.

About an hour later Garcia was sitting next to Reid in the hospital, she had his hand in his and was playing with his long fingers, examining them and thinking about what they could do to her if he wasn't still sleeping. The rest of the team decided to go get something to eat, but Garcia decided that Reid wouldn't want to be alone. Morgan had agreed to bring her something to snack on. She didn't want to go to dinner and have to watch Gideon stare her down from across the table. She stood up and kissed his forehead softly, brushing a piece of hair away from his face.

"I love you Spencer," she whispered, kissing his temple tears falling down her cheeks and onto his skin.

She felt him squeeze her hand a little. She ran her hand along his cheek gently. His eyes opened slowly. She was so relieved to see his big brown eyes staring back at her. She was relieved that he was all right, but the whole day had been overwhelming. She couldn't stop herself from crying.

"I love you, Penelope," he rasped, reaching out to wipe his tears. "Don't cry."

"Baboo," she sniffled. "You scared me so much."

"I'm sorry, what happened?"

"Some drunk guy hit you. I saw it, it was horrible. I thought- I was sure that I was going to lose you. I never want to see anything so horrible again."

"I'll try," he promised.

She kissed his cheek softly. He squeezed her hand gently when she tried to leave. He didn't want to be examined by a doctor he wanted to help her to feel better. His thumb gently caressed the inside of her hand. She looked down at him and kissed his cheek again, and tried to leave the room but he held on tight to her hand.

"Stay?" he begged.

"Spencer, your doctor needs to examine you," she reasoned.

"A nurse will come in sooner or later and see that I'm awake."

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, it hurts to breathe my whole left side hurts. Why is my right arm tingling?"

"It might be because of the cast, you broke your arm, they think that your hip and leg is just severe bruising, and you broke a rib."

"Will you be the first to sign my cast?"

"Of course my sweet baboo," she assured him.

She leaned in and kissed him softly. Reid moved his left hand to her hair. He was just about to deepen the kiss when the door to the room opened. Garcia jumped away from him, and looked at who had come through the door, hoping that it was one of their friends. Reid's cheeks turned red when he saw a rather petite nurse standing there with her hands on her hips.

"It's good to see you up Doctor Reid," she said. "I'm not sure how the doctor will feel about you doing that."

"I thought since I didn't hurt my face it would be all right to kiss my girlfriend," Reid reasoned.

Garcia laughed, glad that Reid had defended her in his own way. She didn't like the way the woman was looking at him, but his eyes were only on the woman who was now squeezing his hand gently. The nurse left the room in search of the doctor. Garcia began to laugh a little harder laying her head carefully on Reid's chest needing to feel him close. He carefully wrapped is arm around her. It wasn't long before Reid's doctor came into the room.

"How are you feeling Doctor Reid?" he asked.

"Sore, but I'd like to go home," Reid replied.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to stay over night for observation."

Reid thought the doctor might say something like that, but was hoping he could go home sooner. He could never sleep well when he was in the hospital there were too many noises in the room. He still felt very sore from what had happened to him, and he knew that it wouldn't be fair to Garcia to have to take care of him.

"All right," he sighed.

"Would I be able to stay with him till he falls asleep, maybe?" Garcia asked.

"I think that's a good idea. I find people are a little more at ease when they have their loved ones around as long as possible."

"Thank you."

"We'll discuss what other care you will need when you are released Doctor Reid."

"All right. Try to rest as much as possible," said the doctor before he left.

"I think that what your doc has to say won't be good new Doctor Adorable."

"I agree, but I think I can find the silver lining."

"What's that?"

"While I have to have some time off I'll get to spend more time with."

She grinned. "Aww, honey you are too sweet for words. That is gonna be pretty awesome though, it's just not the way I wanted to get spend a bunch of time with my sweet baboo."

"I know."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. She smiled a little and deepened the kiss. He put his hand in her hair, while she wrapped her arms around his middle. He sighed happily into the kiss. Neither of them noticed that the door had opened. Morgan came in first followed by the rest of the team.

"Do you two ever quit?" asked Morgan.

"Nope," Garcia replied. "I think I might have a problem Hot Stuff. I'm addicted to Doctor Reid."

"You trying to take years off my life woman?"

She giggled. "Maybe."

"At least we know that Reid's gonna be all right," JJ pointed out hoping that this would steer the conversation in a different direction.

"It's cause of his hard head," laughed Morgan.

"No making fun of my sicky baboo," Garcia warned him.

"All right but once he's better there's no holding back."

"Hmm, okay."

"Penelope!" Reid sighed.

"But new rule, for every time you tease my Sweet Baboo, Hot Stuff I get to tell you about a juicy detail about us."

"You drive a hard bargain, woman."

"She certainly does," Hotch agreed. "If he does tease Reid please make sure I am out of earshot when you tell Morgan any details about your private life Garcia."

"All right Sir," Garcia assured him. "It's only the thick head that has to hear what I have to share."

"I'm glad," Elle laughed. "How are you feeling Reid, seems your girlfriend gets the spotlight."

"I think I like her getting all the attention," Reid admitted. "I'm tired and sore and would like to go home, but I can't."

"I wish I could take you home when you are sweet like that to me Baboo," Garcia cooed kissing his cheek and fluffing his hair.

"I'm going to have so much trouble sleeping without you next to me."

"Reid you're making the rest of look bad with all the crap you've been dating for not even week."

"That's irrelevant to how I feel. Although it takes twenty one days to fully develop a habit, or break one, you can become very comfortable with a habit within days and that is why it continues to develop."

"Even when you finally found yourself a woman and you still say stuff like that, you're going to be single again before you know it if you're not careful kid."

"You are so wrong Derek Morgan," Garcia sang. "I love my sweet baboo, silly stats and all. It's part of his offbeat and geek chic charm."

"Woman you got it so bad."

"And I couldn't be happier silly boy."

"Is Gideon here?" Reid asked suddenly. "I have something from everyone else but him, has he even come?"

"I'm sorry Baboo, he hasn't come yet, I can try calling him again," Garcia told him.

"I'd prefer it if you stayed here with me. Calling him repeatedly isn't going to change anything. He knows where I am."

"Are you sure I can be pretty convincing when I need to be."

"I don't want him to come because someone else talks him into it. I want him to come because he wants to."

There was a soft knock on the door and the doctor came into the room.

"I'm afraid Doctor Reid need his rest," said the doctor. "Visiting hours are over, but you can come back in the morning."

The team nodded and began to say their goodbyes to Reid. JJ and Elle each gave him a hug, and Hotch and Morgan shook his hand. They all wished him the best and left the room. Garcia was still holding his hand gently. She leaned in and kissed him softly. He kissed her back for a long moment before leaving the room.

"I love so you much," she whispered.

"I love you too."

"Sweet dreams Spencer."

"They're always sweet when they are about you Penelope."

She leaned over and kiss him again. His good arm went around her waist gently pulling her closer. She relaxed into the embrace for a long moment before she pulled away reluctantly. She kissed the bridge of his nose once before she left the room. When she got into the hallway she was glad that Morgan was outside the door waiting to go for drinks with her.

End Part 4

Notes: I told you I'd fix it. The Gideon thing is ongoing for a while tho just a heads up. Thank you again for the support. The next part is going ot be just fun!


	5. Falling 5

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 5  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me. PS I also don't own Peanuts.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: It's Garcia's birthday. I figured it would be fun to put in some Peanuts into this one. I'm soo glad people seem to like this. After this part we are going to skip ahead a year :) I could have gone longer and dealt with the whole Gideon thing but this fic is already pretty long, and I want it to focus on the milestones of their lives. You'll see where it goes. I hope you like the journey.

* * *

It was Garcia's birthday and she and Reid were at her place watching the Charlie Brown Halloween special. It wasn't how she had expected to spend her birthday but Reid said he was still too tender to spend a lot of time outside the apartment and would make it up to her when he was feeling better. She didn't want to argue with him, because it had only been a week since he had been injured. She wondered if maybe being together the night before had been moving too quickly, and that was why he was sore. She assured him that she wouldn't be mad as long as they could spend the whole day veging out and watching cartoon holiday specials.

They made popcorn which she had sitting on her lap, as she laid her head on his chest, comfortable on his arm that didn't have a cast on it. When he complained that he couldn't eat the popcorn with one bad arm and her occupying his good one she had assured her him that she would make sure he got his share. Every time she would take a handful of the snack she would put a few kernels in his mouth. Sometimes just as an excuse to occupy his mouth when he started to ask too many questions. By the end of the movie he had a bewildered look on his face.

"So Linus and Sally spent the whole night in a pumpkin patch, and their parents didn't notice?" Reid asked.

Garcia laughed. "The parents aren't really important in Peanuts. It's about the kids."

"All right, so that is just part of the comic you're supposed to understand. Why would they want to do that instead of going trick or treating?"

"Because the Great Pumpkin was going to give them better things at the pumpkin patch, but he didn't come."

"I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"Why they would think that the Great Pumpkin was real. Do kids really believe in that sort of thing?"

"Oh, Baboo, did you even get a childhood?" she sighed, patting his face. "Most kids don't believe in the Great Pumpkin, but all kids believe in Santa, and the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy."

"What's a tooth fairy?"

She wanted to ask him if he was serious but she knew that he was. "The tooth fairy comes and takes your teeth while you are sleeping, and leaves you money."

"That's a little creepy, some person coming in and taking something of yours while you sleep."

"She's magic Reid, and she gives you money. Did you ever believe in Santa?"

He shrugged. "I could read before I could speak according to my mother. She never told me that Santa came and gave you your presents, and by the time I was old enough to ask what Santa was in my books I already understood how large the world was and that it would be impossible for anyone, no matter how magical to deliver presents all over the world; let alone know what religion each child was since Santa is associated with a Christian holiday."

"A simple no would have worked too."

"In your words, that no my style."

She laughed. "It's not, and that's why I love you my Sweet Baboo."

"I love you too Penelope."

"Have you ever thought about having babies?"

Reid shrugged. "Only recently, I guess. I never thought I would find a woman who would want to have children with me so I never thought about if I wanted any. Now that I've found you I know that you want to have a family so I have had to think about it."

"So what have you been thinking?"

"I think that I would not make a very good father because I have never had a childhood, but you would make a wonderful mother and you would make sure any kids we had a chance to be kids."

"Does that mean you wanna be a daddy?"

"Not soon, but as long as you're the mother, I think I want that."

"Oh! Baboo! You make me so happy! That's the best present you could have given me! You want to make me a mommy one day!" She kissed him hard.

His arm wrapped around her waist then he made his way up to her hair, letting his good hand get lost in the tangle of her blonde locks. He loved the feeling of her hair between his fingers it was so soft. The two of them were on her couch making out like they were teenagers. His hands all over her back, and neck, and in her hair; all the while hers were gently exploring his chest and stomach. The two of them were so wrapped up in each other they hadn't heard her door buzzer. They both jumped away from each other when they heard someone pounding on her door.

"Baby Girl! Reid! Get your asses outta bed, dressed and to the door!" Morgan yelled.

Reid got up and slowly made his way toward the door. He was still a little tender from his injuries, but mostly because of the night he had spent with Garcia the night before. She thought it wa He opened it, not surprised to see his collague there, he just wasn't expecting him to show up and try to beat down the door, nor was he expecting him to be there so early.

"What's going on?" Reid asked casually.

"It's the lady's birthday she should be celebrating with her friends not shacked up with your sorry injured butt."

"I want to be with his sweet, albeit, injured ass, it's very cute and entertaining" Garcia defended. "Who uses the term shacked up anymore?"

"TMI I woman, and I still do silly girl, now outta that house coat, and into a cute little dress with you. I will keep your man, of sorts, hostage until you are done."

"Derek you can't come to my home and kidnap me and my sweet baboo."

"I can and I will, now put something pretty on before I tell the team to get their butts over here and really bust your cacoon. Besides, even if he is gimped I can throw Reid over my shoulder and you'll follow 'cause you'd never let me take your nerd."

'Fine, fine," Garcia sighed going toward the bathroom to get ready.

"Do you even own comfortable lounging around the house around with your lady clothes, Kid?" Morgan asked.

Reid was wearing a slightly faded pair of cords, a collared t-shirt instead of button up, and a light coloured sweater vest. Morgan just shook his head as he looked at Reid's outfit. He was ever wearing a pair of mismatched socks. Although Morgan was glad, in a way. that he didn't have to see his young and scrawny colleague wearing less clothing.

"These are my comfortable clothes," Reid reasoned.

"Jeans and a t-shirt, man, that's what you wear when you are not working," sighed Morgan. "You think she suspects anything?"

"No, but you're early."

"I thought I'd have to fight with that hard head of hers longer. Are you two watching cartoon holiday specials?"

"Um, yeah."

"Trying to relieve your childhood?"

"Actually, I never watched cartoons growing up."

"Geez, Kid good thing you found yourself a fun and funky lady who will let you get away with watching cartoons on her birthday."

"She told me this is what she wanted to do if we didn't go out."

Reid looked up and smiled when he saw Garcia coming back into the room. She was wearing a slinky pink dress with a flower pattern, a black scarf and white stilettos with thick straps around her ankles. Morgan couldn't help but gently slap Reid for staring at Garcia the way he was. Even though the two were dating he didn't like it when any man looked at his, sister, for lack of a better word.

"Stop drooling, kid," Morgan laughed.

"He's allowed to drool when I look this awesome, hot stuff," Garcia laughed. "I think that it's so cute that I can get him to stop and stare at me after he's seen me all naked and sweaty and writhing."

"Baby Girl you are taking years off my life thinking about your sex life with him!"

"Get used to it cause I am not letting go of my sweet baboo, and I like that you turn slightly gray when I start to talk about how much he pleases me," Garcia giggled.

"Penelope!" both of them exclaimed, Reid was bright red, and his voice was squeaky, while Morgan sounded more annoyed.

"What?" she asked innocently. "I'm the birthday girl, and I've already been interrupted. I wanted to spend the day watching cartoons with my sweet baboo! So you are just going to have to deal with my dirty little mouth because you dragged me away from what I really wanted to do."

"Fine, since it's your birthday, but your friends do want to see you silly girl. Besides the sooner we get to where we are going the sooner you get to go home with Reid."

"I like the way you think, Morgan."

They all left Garcia's apartment and Morgan drove them to restaurant where the rest of the team was going to be meeting them. When they got inside Garcia grinned seeing all of her friends there waiting for her. She was a little disappointed that Gideon hadn't come out, but was glad to see that Hotch had gotten Haley to join them.

"I pulled them away from each other!" Morgan declared triumphantly.

"You guys didn't have to go through all of this trouble," Garcia told them.

"It was all Spence's idea," JJ explained.

"You big fat liar! You told me you weren't feeling up to do anything to doing anything today Spencer!"

"I wanted to surprise you Penelope. Did you really think that all we would do for your birthday would be watch cartoons?"

"I guess not, thank you." She kissed his cheek softly.

Reid ran his good hand through her hair softly, and the two of them sat down on the bench part of the table. The whole team was surprised when Reid wrapped his arm around her and she cuddled right into him. His cheeks didn't even turn red. They were all having a good time and sharing stories as they waited for their food to arrive.

When they did get their food even Morgan was surprised by how they were acting. Garcia was giving Reid bites of her food, feeding them to him as they cuddled close together. Reid was even trying to feed her but didn't have the same co-ordination with his bad hand, and could only reach his own mouth with his signature filled cast.

"Since when were you so smooth with the ladies?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not smooth the ladies, I just like my lady, well not mine as in I own her, but mine as she's…" Reid began to babble.

"Oh, Baboo, you don't have to explain that. I knew what you meant, and you are so sweet to not be all possessive and macho about that. I would be more than happy to be yours."

That made Reid blush. "I'm not sure that we are at that point."

"I know, this is all still new to us both, and that's what I meant. I think we're making our friends uncomfortable, let's talk about this later?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"I think you two have that spark," Haley told them. "You might be the profilers but I know what those looks and things mean."

"I think it would kind of amazing if two of the members of our team were married," JJ explained. "I also think you two would have the most adorable babies."

"I just hate to think about what little Reid-Garcia babies might look like," Elle laughed.

"They would have these genetically superior breed of super-geniuses. Kids with Reid's book smarts and Baby Girl's super sassy street smarts would be unstoppable," laughed Morgan.

"There is actually no correlation between a child's intelligence and its parents. Early brain development is spurred by nourishment and what the child is exposed to rather than a genetic component. From the research I have done it is rather rare that both my mother and I can be classified as geniuses, so it would be exceptionally rare if any child I was to be the father of to intelligence test at the genius level."

"It's my birthday don't burst my bubble with your statistics my super sexy doctor," Garcia told Reid. "I totally want super quirky genius babies one day."

"I'm sure we'll love any children we might have no matter what combination of us they might be," Reid said.

"So you two are thinking about kids already?" Haley asked.

"I was just curious and it's so much fun to think about," Garcia explained.

"We've talked about it and we've agreed we'd like to have children together at some point. I'm not sure how good of a father I might be. Children tend to be afraid around me.," Reid explained.

Haley gently rubbed her protruding belly. "You could always see how you do watching Jack, with Penelope's help of course."

"That's a very good idea I've never take care of a baby before, but I'm sure it can't be too difficult. I know that children have their challenges, of course but I am up for those when you're ready."

"Aww! Baboo you are just too good to me," Garcia cooed laying her head on his shoulder and smiling at him.

"That's because I love you," he told her kissing her forehead.

The team was still adjusting to the two of them together. As much as they liked to see Reid coming out of his shell with women, it was sometimes strange to watch. The group chatted the rest of the night trying to avoid the topic of work, and teasing Reid a little bit about Reid and Garcia's relationship. After everyone else had gone Reid took Garcia's hand in his.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked.

"Yes!" she squealed. "That was so sweet, you got everyone- well almost everyone, to come."

"He's my mentor, and besides he's been acting differently since we have been dating, but that's fine. It's his choice to not accept you, but I want you in my life." He cupped her cheek. "I love you too much to let you go."

"You are such a sweet talked, Baboo. You make my heart swell so much I think it's going to come out of my chest." She kissed his nose. "I love you too."

He leaned over and kissed her softly. They enjoyed the embrace for a long moment, not caring what the staff thought. Garcia pulled away from him moments later, and rested her head on his forehead. He smiled at her and combed his fingers through her hair gently. He loved the feeling of her soft blond locks between his fingers.

"I think we need to get home so I can have my way with you, Baboo," she whispered.

"You're the birthday girl, you're the one who is going to get spoiled tonight," he told her.

"Are you going to ravish me?"

"Of course I will, but only once we get home."

"I don't know what you have about sex in public Doctor Reid, it's so much fun. Doesn't the birthday girl get to pick the locale?"

"Not if it will get us arrested."

They got up and left the restaurant, when they stepped outside it had cooled considerably. Garcia shivered slightly, and Reid instinctively removed his jacket and put it over he shoulders. She smiled and kissed him softly and they began to walk home together. Since the night she had showed up on his doorstep they had done a lot walking together. They found it more relaxing and they got to enjoy each other's company longer. They were able to learn a lot about each other on their fairly regular walks.

End Part 5

Notes: So we are gonna jump ahead for the next one. I think you'll like the jump ahead. Thank you for the kids words. Hearts to all of you."


	6. Engaging 1

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 6  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me. PS I also don't own Peanuts.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: It's Reid and Garcia's first year anniversary, and Reid has a surprise up his sleeve. Thank you as always for the reviews. Hearts to all of you. It means a lot that people are reading this. Would love to hear from some of the silent readers. This should get you all buzzing, I hope!

* * *

Garcia and Reid had been dating for a year. Garcia knew that Reid had something planned for their anniversary, but she could not get him to admit to what it might be. As much as Garcia enjoyed surprising people she hated to be the one getting surprised. Reid told her that he was going to give her hints, but so far she hadn't gotten any. She looked at her watch again and realised that it was almost time to leave.

She growled when someone knocked on her door, thinking that it meant that there would be more work for her to do. All she wanted was to get changed into the new dress she had bought and go celebrate with Reid. Part of her wanted to pretend like she wasn't there, but the knock only got louder.

"Enter if you dare!" she called.

She was surprised when she saw Morgan coming into her office carrying a bouquet of assorted pink flowers. She grinned seeing the huge bouquet, and wondered if they were from him, or from Reid. She figured they were from Reid because Morgan wasn't very good at picking gifts for her like Reid was.

"Hot Stuff you know I'm totally head over heels, madly in love with the genius boy, in fact you're a year too late," she laughed.

"It breaks my heart every day that you fell for the kid. Still baffles me when you could have had me."

"As much as that swells my heart, I still chose my sweet baboo over a chocolate god, cause my baboo gets me pretty pink things."

"So that's the way to your heart, pretty pink things? I'll have to remember that."

"Oh, trust me gorgeous it has taken more than pretty pink things to keep me in Doctor Reid's bed."

"Penelope! It's a good thing I didn't buy you these flowers or I'd put them through the paper shredder for that! Reid asked me to give you these."

"They are so awesome!" she sighed. "I'm going to have to march out into the bullpen and see how red I can make Spencer."

"I hate to burst your bubble, Baby Girl but Reid took off already."

"He what?"

"Left, he said he left you the car and decided to take the train home like he did before he lived with you."

"My silly boy, what is he up to?"

"I have no idea, but he told you not to be mad that he left, what he will have for you at home will be worth it. I think your genius boyfriend has something big, splashy and special planned for you."

"He'd better leaving work before me!"

"I hope it's not too big of a first anniversary surprise he'll make the rest of us look bad."

"Trust me, Spencer put all the boys I dated before him to shame. Even you couldn't compete with him you adorable hunk of chocolate."

"I guess you'll never know, silly girl."

"I'm happy with my sweet baboo."

"Your loss."

"I think it's a huge gain on my part. You're my best friend and if we went further I think we would have fizzled."

"Maybe, now go have fun with Reid Baby Girl. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That leaves me a lot of wiggle room," she giggled picking up her flowers.

Garcia grabbed her purse off of her desk and left her office. She looked around to make sure Reid really wasn't there. She pouted a little bit when she realised that he really was gone. She carefully put the flowers in the front seat so they wouldn't get crushed then she drove home and let herself into the apartment they shared. She looked around and was surprised that he wasn't there. She put the flowers in a vase that had been her mother's. She then saw her name spelled out in wooden blocks sitting on the table. With the blocks there was a note. She knew Reid's handwriting anywhere.

_Penelope, _

_I promise this will all make sense at the end of the night. You asked for hints about what I have planned for tonight so here they are. There's five, you have two. I promise it will be worth it. Your next hint is in the top drawer of my desk. _

_Love Spencer _

She smiled and wondered what he could possibly be planning for them that night. She went into their room and got changed. She knew that Reid was going to like what she had decided to wear. She had on a short red flower printed dress that hugged her curves perfectly. She touched up her make up, although Reid always told her he liked her best when she totally natural. She then took a shrug out of the closet before she headed back toward the office.

She couldn't believe that she was heading back to the office to get something out of Reid's desk drawer. All she had wanted was to be done for the night, go to dinner then to celebrate her anniversary with Reid in their bed. She knew that Reid had said he wanted to do more than that but she didn't think that it would mean a strange scavenger hunt through the city. The few people still there seemed to be surprised to see her back dressed up. She realised that her evening look was a lot more revealing than her usual office look and tied her shrug a little tighter when she went into the bullpen in case Morgan was still there.

She hadn't expected to see anyone else there, so she jumped when she heard an office door open. She was expecting it to be Hotch who she was going to reprimand in her own way for not being with his family. The newest member of their team, David Rossi seemed to always get out on time on Friday nights. She knew that the only other person who had her own office was JJ, and wondered what the media liaison was doing cooped up in her office on a Friday night when she could be out breaking hearts.

"Garcia what are you doing here?" JJ asked coming out of her office.

"I think Spencer has me on a scavenger hunt, I have no idea what he's planning for night, but whatever it is has me running around the city looking for things. So far I have really pretty flowers, and wooden blocks."

"I saw the flowers, they are gorgeous. But blocks, what's that about?"

"I have no idea. Now, wait, Jayje, what are you still doing here?" Garcia asked confused, as it was nearly six.

"That's so sweet that he's doing that for your anniversary. I lost track of time looking at some files, I guess" JJ explained.

"It's a good thing I came then. You wanna see what my sweet baboo got me next?"

"Sure."

JJ followed Garcia to Reid's desk. She opened the top drawer of Reid's desk and pulled out a wrapped box. Garcia opened it and was surpised to see two trinkets inside of it. They were a pink and a blue cat figurine both with glasses and sitting on rocking chairs. She smiled and picked up the note that was with the gift. The two women smiled looking at the knick-knacks they were very much to Garcia's taste, and JJ was surprised that Reid had found something so unique for her.

_I thought these would be nice on your desk. Your next hint is at the place where we had our first date. I hope these clues are helping but not too much._

_Love always "Baboo"_

Garcia grinned. "He knows me so well," she cooed. "I love these silly cats, and you saw the awesomenss of my flowers already. Even if I'm not sure why on earth he would ever get me blocks. Just when I think I get that brain of his he does something silly like that."

"He's got great taste, well other then in knick-knacks," JJ told her, looking at the strange looking cats.

JJ said then stopped herself from telling her friend about the shopping trip she had gone one with Reid a few days before where he wanted help picking the perfect necklace. In the end all JJ did was agree that the necklace was something she could see Garcia wearing since Reid knew exactly what kind of thing she liked. Reid trusted JJ when it came to asking questions about their relationship. As much as she loved to see what she might have had with Reid JJ knew that she had made the right choice by agreeing to be just friends with her younger co-worker. She was happy for her two colleagues because they were both so happy together. No one had ever seen Reid so down to earth before; and there was even a change in Garcia since they were together.

Garcia laughed. "I like my creepy kitties."

"That's what's important. Do you think you know what he's got planned?" JJ asked as she watched her friend play with the figurines.

"I'm not really sure," Garcia admitted. "There are a million things going through my head right now about what he might be planning. All I know for sure is that I'm like super excited about it!"

"I'm happy for you Penelope. You found a good man in Spence."

"I know, but, Sweetie you're a tiny little blue eyed blonde haired princess you'll find your prince if you would just leave your office a little earlier when Friday comes."

"I know you're right I do need to stop staying here so late it's depressing."

"I'm sure that once you do you will find your sweet baboo too. Now as much as I love you and I wanna have drinks with you and talk boys. I'm too excited see what my Doctor Adorable has planned to stop for so long I know it's something big."

"I know it is, I think, but my lips are sealed. Call me tomorrow and tell me all the details."

"I will sweet pea. Just as soon as I recover from having my way with him."

JJ laughed. "Like Morgan says, TMI Pen."

"He makes me happy, I want everyone to know. Sue me. Now go home, get all prettied up and go looking for a man, okay?"

"I'll try."

Garcia hugged her friend then left the office and went to the restaurant where hey had gone for breakfast on their first date a year ago. She still couldn't belive they had been dating for a year already. She smiled when she saw Roma standing outside of the restaurant since it was closed. Garcia was glad to see the young woman, she didn't get to see her as often since she had been interning for school.

"Penelope," Roma said hugging the older woman.

"Roma, it's so good to see you," Garcia told her glad for the hug. "How is school going?"

"It's good to see you as well. School is going so great thanks to Doctor Reid's help, that's why I agreed to this for him."

"I appreciate it too."

"Now close your eyes and let me give you your before last gift."

Roma took an infinty necklace from her pocket. She then put it in Garcia's hand. She opened her eyes and was surprised by what she saw. It was a white gold chain with an infinity symbol hanging from it. She loved the piece of jewellery it was something that still had a bit of her personality and sparkle but was at the same time something that Reid liked. She loved the piece of jewellery and knew that she would treasure

"Would you like me to put it on for you?" Roma asked her.

"Yes, please," Garcia replied. "I can't believe Spencer got me this it's like the perfect combination of us."

"I know, Doctor Reid has great taste, he found you after all."

"You're too sweet honey. If I ever fall out of love with Spencer, which I don't think will happen I'm finding you. I'm pretty lucky to have someone so great in my life and I'm not planning on letting him go."

"You are very lucky to have someone like that in your life, and if something does happen between the two of you I'm totally taking you up on that offer. Now, Doctor Reid told me to tell you to meet him at home for your last surprise. He also said to tell you that he would be there this time, or you win your bet, he said you'd know what that means."

"I do know what it means," Garcia laughed.

There was a part of her that hope that Reid wouldn't be home when she go there. She knew what he meant about winning the bet. They had agreed that if she didn't find the night special enough he would agree to having sex in public. This of course only encouraged Reid to blow his girlfriend's mind. Part of Garcia wanted to tell him that she wasn't having fun but the grin plastered on her face would give her away. She would have to find another way to live out her fantasy.

"Have fun Penelope," Roma told her.

"I will, thank you for being part of this Roma," said Garcia. "We'll have to go for dinner soon."

"I'd like that, see you later Penelope."

Garcia hugged Roma again and then went Reid's place. When she got inside she was greeted by the smell of a roast cooking. She couldn't believe that he had remembered that her favourite meal was roast with vegetables and Yorkshire pudding. She went into the kitchen and saw a velvet box on the counter. She went over and picked it up. She then felt Reid's arms wrap around her waist.

"Mmm, Baboo," she sighed. "What else did you get me?"

He took the box from her hands. "I'll show you in a minute, did you guess from the hints I gave you?"

"No, I don't think so, everything was awesome though, but I'm not sure what the blocks were all about."

"You'll see soon," he assured her he then moved in front of her and took her hand. "I'm glad I didn't give away my surprise for tonight. Do you want to wait till after we eat?"

"No!" Garcia giggled. "I wanna know what you got me and what your big plan is."

"All right," he agreed running his hand along her face softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she whispered out of habbit, she could tell that he was nervous about something.

"I had this whole big speech planned, but I think I forgot it. All I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That's what the gifts were about. The flowers are to symbolise how much I love right now. I got the wooden blocks to tell you I really do want to have a child with you one day. The cats are to symbolise us getting old together, and the necklace proves I want to spend infinity with you." He then opened the box. "And this is for you to wear for the rest of your life, if you want to. Penelope Garcia will you marry me?"

He presented her with the ring he had chosen for her. It was white gold with a pink sapphire surrounded by small diamonds. Garcia's eyes grew wide and a huge smile spread across her lips. Reid was fumbling with getting the ring out of the box nervously. She could not believe he had found such a perfect ring for her. She loved it and wanted it on her finger for along time to come.

"Yes, yes," she beamed. "My Sweet Baboo, yes, of course. I'll marry you." She began to babble and tears began to form in her eyes.

He kissed her softly and slipped the ring onto her finger carefully his hands still a little wobbly. He pulled her close and the two of them deepened their kiss. After a long moment Garcia pulled away and stared at her hand. She could no longer hold back her tears. Reid cupped her cheeks, frantically wiping the tears from her face as they fell lovingly which only made them come quicker. Her hands were shaking and she could feel more than see the ring that was now on her finger. She was engaged to Reid and she was thrilled.

"Did I do something wrong?" Reid asked.

"No, it was perfect Spencer, this is perfect I'm just overwhelmed a little right now. You want to marry me."

"Of course I do Penelope, I love you so much."

"This is the best anniversary ever."

"I'm glad. Now let's enjoy our meal before we celebrate."

"I'm glad you decided to cook tonight I might have exploded waiting to jump your sexy little bones during a whole meal out."

Reid blushed a little. "I just felt like cooking for you I never thought about that."

"Oh, my bashful baboo. Let's enjoy the rest of our night together?"

"I'd like that."

He put his hand on the small of her back and lead her to the dining room. He pulled out a chair and let her sit down. He then came out with wine and their food. He put her plate down in front of her and then his own. He went behind her and placed her wine in front of her.

"Maybe I thought a little bit about how much I would want to make love to you tonight," he whispered tonight. "I want it to be slow, gentle and last as long as we both can keep our eyes open."

Goosebumps formed all over her body hearing that. "No one would guess the dirty mind you hide under there my genius love."

"I know that's half the fun."

He sat down across from her and enjoyed their meal. Both were trying to focus on the food in front of them, knowing they would need their strength for later. They both kept glancing up at each other, catching the other's dilated eyes in the low light of the candles Reid had lit. Garcia kept looking at her ring as well, she had hoped he might propose but never thought he actually would on their anniversary. She couldn't wait to tell all of her friends about exactly how everything had moved forward with that. She knew she had one of the best engagement stories she could ask for.

After the couple had finished their meal they quickly put their plates away. As soon as everything was fairly tidy Reid's lips were upon hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist and the two of them kissed and stripped each other all the way to the bedroom.

End Part 6

I'm sorry i"m not actually showing the fun M bits but I'm just not in the mood to write 'em at the moment. I hope you are enjoying this.


	7. Engaging 2

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 6  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me. PS I also don't own Peanuts.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: It's time to tell the team! The idea for the scavenger hunt came from a story someone told me. I'm glad people are supporting my choice in keeping this one "T"

* * *

Garcia woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs, bacon, sausage, ham and all kinds of other breakfast goodies cooking. She also heard voices so she pulled on a pair a pair of flannel pajama bottoms that Reid had bought for her, she then found her favourite pink chenille robe to cover her plunging tank top she wore to bed. She ventured out into her kitchen following the sounds of the familiar voices. She smiled when she saw JJ and Morgan there.

She blushed a little when she heard Morgan whistle at her when he saw her. She smiled and glanced at Reid who was currently cooking up a storm. When he slowed down she gently wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. She then turned her attention to Morgan, still happily cocooned into Reid.

"You might want to be careful who you are whistling at hot stuff," Garcia warned her best friend.

"Why's that baby girl?" Morgan asked. "How can a warm blooded man resist a pretty lady in a cute pink robe?"

"I guess there are not many, well at least those of the straight variety. I know my man can't resist and this robe spends a lot of time on the floor. But then it could be the smokin' hot lady in the robe that gets him all hot and bothered."

"Woman I didn't say nothing to him! Why do you torture me so?"

"Cause I'm not sure how my future hubby feels about other men ogling his woman, Derek. I mean the rules might have changed since he put this pretty sparkly and pink ring on my finger."

She let go of Reid and held out her hand and stared at the ring that was now on her finger, where it was going to stay for a long time to come. Morgan looked at the ring and grinned. He had to hand it to his young colleague he knew the woman he was with very well. There was probably not a ring in the world that would suit Penelope Garcia's finger more than the one that was now on it.

"I know that even when we are married I am not going to consider you my property," Reid assured her. "I know you are just friends and Morgan likes to try to get a rise out of me, and I'm not going to be insecure about our marriage. I trust you and I trust Morgan."

JJ was fiddling the coffee maker, since she had finished the last pot, but was having trouble with it. She nearly dropped the carafe when she heard the word marriage. She put down the coffee pot, not caring about fresh coffee for anyone else anymore.

"Baboo!" she cooed. "You are too sweet for words!"

"Marriage?" asked JJ, grinning.

"Yes, he asked me last night!" Garcia exclaimed.

"That's so pretty!" JJ exclaimed looking at the ring that was now on Garcia's finger. "I was wondering why Spence invited us for brunch."

"I know it's so me, isn't it, and we just wanted to celebrate with our friends this morning. I just thought I had more time or I would have been wearing my cute flannel jammies. I might have even tried to get mister stuffy-stuff into a t-shirt and jeans."

"Your robe and those pants are more you anyway."

"I thought you knew what was going on last night."

"I knew he was giving you the necklace, he showed it to me after he bought it for you; he wanted to be sure you would like it, and that it suited you. I told him he was great at picking out jewellery for you, but he didn't tell me he was going to propose. I'm going to have to have words with him about that."

"I didn't tell anyone what I was planning because it was already hard enough to keep a secret. That's why I decided to do the scavenger hunt so that I wouldn't be tempted to give it away," defended Reid.

"Shh, Spence. Penelope tell me all the details!" JJ exclaimed.

"It was perfect, I was a little bit annoyed about running all over the city at first. Then when I saw that he got me some super-awesome gifts, as well the ring it was all so worth it. Like how sweet is my baboo, going to al that trouble? He involved some of my best friends, although you weren't supposed to be there, the got me amazing stuff, then when I got home he couldn't even wait to ask me. It was amazing Jayje."

"It sounds pretty amazing."

"You're gonna make the rest of us look bad, kid. A scavenger hunt?" asked Morgan.

"Only kind of, I didn't do actual clues," Reid defended. "I wrote them but decided I couldn't wait longer than I had to ask her. So I just told her where to find her next hint, and gift. It still felt like an eternity before she got here. I got so nervous waiting I forgot the speech I'd written. That has never happened to me before in my whole life."

"Aww Baboo that's so super romantic!" Garcia told him then kissed him softly. "I made you forget something?"

"You did," Reid told her running his hand along her face gently.

"I thought it was sweet Spence," JJ told her friend. "Although I still don't think I understand why you bought Penelope blocks and strange little cat figurines for her desk."

"Btw I love the funky kitties, Spencer" Garcia assured him.

"The blocks were to symbolise our future children, and the cats are elderly cats. I want to be in a rocker in my glasses next to Penelope on a porch somewhere when we grow old."

"Kid you read too much, stuff like that doesn't happen for real," laughed Morgan.

"It will for us if it kills me!" Garcia exclaimed.

JJ was surprised to see that Reid was still working on their breakfast. He had come over and started the coffee maker for the second time while they were talking. He had already drank almost a whole pot before anyone had gotten there. He felt guilty but he was exhausted from the night before. He was glad that the stress of having to ask her was behind him. Now they would have to tell their friends, and face any consequences there might be at work.

"Why did you ask us to come before you were ready for everyone?" JJ asked Reid as she watched him buzz around the kitchen.

"Penelope and I were talking last night about what kind of wedding we wanted. We decided we wanted something small just family and close friends, and we want you to be our wedding party," Reid explained.

"So you want me to be your best man?" Morgan asked.

"Not exactly," Garcia told him. "I want you to _my_ best man, since you're my best friend silly boy."

"All right that's a little strange, but I'd be glad to be your wingman Baby Girl."

"So am I sweet cheeks, thank you!" She hugged him tightly.

"What am I going to be then?" asked JJ.

"I guess that would make you my best woman," Reid replied.

"Or Groom's maid," laughed Morgan.

"I'd be honoured Spence," JJ assured her friend hugging him. "But I like the idea of being the best woman, if anyone is a maid it would be you Morgan."

"I don't think so! I am the best man."

"What about the bride's man?" Garcia asked.

"I think your husband is the bride's man," laughed Morgan.

"Mm, maybe you're right. Since we're not doing traditional we'll have a best man and a best woman."

"I think that's just perfect," JJ assured them.

Reid had gone back to cooking, mostly moving things around in the pans to make sure nothing burned. He was starting to pour the scrambled eggs into the pan. He already had most of the meat cooked, and the hashbrowns were on one of the back burners.

"Hey, kid, since when do you – cook?" Morgan asked Reid.

"My sweet baboo has been cooking and smokin' for a long time hot stuff, trust me on that."

"Woman do you take joy in shortening my life span?"

"Maybe. Derek you have a dirty, dirty mind," Garcia chastised. "I was talking was just talking about cooking."

"Sure you were, woman, sure you were."

"To answer your question," Reid interrupted not wanting his friends knowing the details of his personal life; although they already knew a lot about it from Garcia. "I've been able to cook since my father left. I just never thought I was very good at it until recently, with the right encouragement."

"That's his adorable way of saying I stroke his ego, among other things," sang Garcia. "Cause I'm amazing, hm, Baboo?"

"Penelope! Will you stop that!" Morgan snapped.

"Good thing you don't have hair, or it would be going grey with a best friend like Garcia," laughed JJ. "When is everyone else supposed to show up, Spence?"

"Soon, do you want to go get changed Penelope?"

"Hm," she thought. "No, I like to have breakfast in my robe so I'm not changing my habits today. I'm not stuffy like you and feel the need to get dressed before my first cup of coffee."

"I'm stuffy now?" Reid asked.

"You're always a little stuffy but I still love you, Baboo." She held out her left hand. "Why else would I have this pretty pink sparkly ring on my finger?"

"I'm glad you like it," Reid told her.

"I don't like it," she deadpanned. "I love it. Just like I love you, baboo."

Garcia was just about to kiss him when their buzzer buzzed. They let in the next of their friends. She smiled glad to see to see their boss and his wife, with their son. As soon as they got their coats off Haley let Garcia hold Jack. The little boy didn't seem to have any desire to be in anyone's arms he was trying to move.

"Someone is becoming a wiggly worm today," giggled Garcia.

"Yes, he is, he likes to explore lately," Haley explained.

"Then we'll let him do that. But you owe me snuggles little man," she told the infant, kissing his cheek before putting him on the floor. "Your silly Uncle Reid bought me blocks as part of my scavenger hunt yesterday big guy. How about you play with them?"

Garica put Jack down and got the blocks. Jack sat on the floor and banged the blocks against whatever he could find. Everyone smiled watching the little boy. Reid was just about finished cooking, and put everything in the oven to keep warm until Elle arrived. He then went and started to show Jack different words with blocks. JJ Haley and Garcia grinned seeing the young man with the little boy.

"He's gonna be such a great daddy one day," Garcia sighed.

"I agree," Haley nodded. "So what was this scavenger hunt about?"

"It was for our anniversary. When I was finally done running back and forth between here and the office, I got this for all my troubles." She held out her hand.

"Congratulations, to both of you!" Haley exclaimed.

"You didn't tell her?" Reid asked looking up from what he was doing.

"It wasn't my news to tell," Hotch explained.

"You knew?" Garcia asked her boss.

"Yes, Reid thought that my superiors might need a heads up about two members of the team getting married. He was right."

"Do I have to go back to just being a tech?"

"No, you don't, you don't have to worry about that. The only thing they don't want is for you to work the field together."

"I don't work the field."

"I know, that's why it's not going to be a problem. I did get approval for you to share accommodations the times you travel with us. Don't make me regret it."

"You won't, Sir. Thank you."

"Good, there's no point in breaking up this team over this."

"If Elle doesn't get here in five minutes I'm eating without her."

"What about Gideon?" Haley asked.

"Gideon hates me, he never comes to this sort of thing," Garcia explained.

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't think that. I know he does. He used to be like Spencer's surrogate father and since we started dating all they talk about is work. It's his loss really."

"I made my choice," Reid sighed, not really wanting to talk about it. "Gideon can be mad about it, but I have every right to be happy, even if it's not with the woman he would like me to be with. He thinks he can control my whole life because he has done so much for me. But he can't. Let's just enjoy our day okay?"

"You looveee meee," cooed Garica, moving to kiss him.

This time they were able to get in a small embrace before the buzzer buzzed. Garcia went to open the door while Reid took the food from the over. He had thought everything, and spread it all over the counter. He had a fruit plate, some scambled eggs, hashbrowns, sausage, bacon, ham, chicken nuggets, and even a keish laid out. When everyone was inside they began to fill their plates and sat down in the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm late," said Elle.

"Hot date last night?" asked Morgan.

"No! First I slept in. Then my coffee maker broke. Then there was a huge line up at Starbucks. Then I realised I was almost out gas. But I made it that's what matters."

"Thank you for coming, look at what my sweet baboo got me," Garcia told her holding out her hand.

"Oh my god! Penelope!" she exclaimed hugging her. "It's perfect."

"I know just like me."

"And she's modest too. Congratulations both of you."

"Thank you," said Reid. "You can eat whenever you're ready, and there's coffee on the burner too."

"Great."

Everyone began to serve themselves breakfast then went into the dinning room to enjoy the meal. All of them had their mugs of coffee.

"Who knew Reid could cook," laughed Morgan as he stood up for more.

"I did!" Garcia exclaimed. "Why do you think I agreed to marry him?"

"I think it might be more than his cooking," JJ laughed. "Although this is amazing Spence."

"It is more than the cooking," Garcia agreed. "But it's one of the big reasons. That and the bow-chicka-wow-wow."

JJ laughed. "Of course."

Everyone ate as they discussed various wedding themes and locations. Reid was surprised that there were no leftovers. He was glad that everyone had enjoyed his food. They all enjoyed being able to spend time celebrating outside of work, and not having to bring the darkness into it.

End Part 7

Notes: That was one of the harder parts for me to write, so many people to have talking. I hope you enjoyed it. Now they need to tell their families. Hope you enjoyed it, and continue to enjoy the journey. Hope your longs weekends were fab.


	8. Engaging 3

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 8  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me. PS I also don't own Peanuts.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: Reid brings Garcia to meet his mother. I hope everyone is still enjoying this. This has been so much fun to write. Sorry if I am forgetting to change the part numbers. My computer is fairly fubar. I'm getting a new one soon, but that shouldn't effect updates. Hearts to all my reviewers and adds it means the world to me.

* * *

Garcia followed Reid into the Bennington Sanatorium, squeezing his hand gently. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but the place was very nice. It was nicer then the retirement home she used to visit her grandparents in. She always knew that Reid was a bit of a mama's boy, but she was amazed at how well taken care of he made sure she was. They had talked about hard it had been to place her, but she realised he had put a lot of work into finding her the right place. She was sure not everywhere was as nice as this place. They walked over to the nurse's station.

"Is Doctor Norman in?" Reid asked.

"Yes, I'll page him."

The nurse paged him and Reid's mother's doctor came over to them. He smiled and shook Reid's hand firmly. He was smiling which Garcia took as a good sign. He looked like any other doctor she had ever met. She took a step away from Reid but kept close, wanting to give him his space. When she moved away Reid took her hand and her heart beat faster like it always did when he touched her. It usually took him longer to show his affection when he was nervous.

"Doctor Reid, how are you today?" asked Doctor Norman.

"I'm good, thank you," Reid replied. "How is my mother today?"

"Today has been a good day, but this week has been a little rough. We had to switch one of her medications."

"It sometimes takes her a while to adjust, but would we be able to see her? We could come back tomorrow if need be."

"Yes, you can see her today, if she is going to react it won't matter what day you come. I think it might help her she's in her room reading. Who's your guest?"

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce you. She is my fiancée, Doctor Norman meet Penelope Garcia."

"It's nice to meet you Penelope," said the doctor shaking her hand.

"You too, Doctor," Garcia said smiling.

They soon went into Diana Reid's room. Garcia looked around she noticed that it was full of books. There were also pictures of Spencer, the whole room seemed very cozy and warm. There was a couch, as well a chair where Diana was reading. She had a blanket draped over her lap. She looked up and her face lit up. She put her book down and stood up.

"Spencer! What a nice surprise!" Diana exclaimed seeing her son.

Reid let go of Garcia's hand to hug his mother. Diana hugged her son, but wondered who the woman with him was. She tried to ignore the woman, and focus on her son. She had been having a terrible week, and seeing him was helping it get better. She knew that there was a reason the woman was there, but she would have preferred if it were just him there to visit her.

"Who's your friend?" Diana asked.

"This is Penelope," Reid told her.

"The woman you've been telling me about in your letters?"

"You told your mother about our engagement in a letter?" Garcia demanded.

"No," Reid squeaked.

Reid couldn't believe that Garcia had assumed he had told his mother in a letter. He was also a little upset that she had just let it slip. It hadn't been how he wanted his mother to find out about their engagement. First he wanted to see if they liked each other, and ease the news to her so she didn't have an episode. He didn't want Garcia to have to see that the first time they met.

"Engagement?" asked Diana. "Spencer you told me this might serious but I was not expecting this."

"Yes, Penelope is my fiancée, I thought I should tell you in person, Mom. We've been dating for a year and we bought a home together it only makes sense that the next step is that we get married."

"Are you sure you're making the right choice Spencer?"

"Yes, I'm sure Mom, get to know Penelope please I know you're going to like her."

"I'm not sure how much I can like the woman who is stealing my son away from me," explained Diana.

"I don't want to steal Spencer from you Ma'am," Garcia tried to assure her. "I just love him so much."

"Spencer is a very special person."

"I know he is. He's the sweetest and most amazing person I've ever known. Every time I see my ring all I can think is how lucky I am to be the person who gets to spend the rest of my life with him. I know that there is no man in the world like Spencer and never want to spend another day without him. I know it must be hard to think that your only child is getting married."

"It is, do you have children Penelope?"

"No, not yet."

"Then you wouldn't know what it feels like to have your only child tell you he is getting married to the strangest woman I've ever met; which is a feat coming from a woman who lives in a place like this."

"My clothes define me as much as your disease defines you, Ma'am. Spencer has told me all about you, and I am not judging you on the research I have done on schizophrenia, although I could have. All I ask is the same respect."

"You're smart, like Spencer, I like that in a person. I'll try, to get to know you, but this is very difficult for me. Tell me about yourself."

"I'm sure it is, and I'm sorry that this is so hard for you. I work with Spencer as a technical analyst."

"Spencer has told me about that, but I'm not sure what it means, besides I don't understand computers, tell me what books you like."

"I read a lot of graphic novels but when I do read books I like the classic, I love Jane Austen but that's because I'm a hopeless romantic so I read those classic love stories, I know it's silly. I used to read a lot when I was a kid and now I'm more interested in computer generated stuff and art."

"I can understand that, for a woman who reads comic books you are very smart. I find that literature can be a form of art as well."

"Maybe you can show me that sometime."

"All right, I'll try, it's been a long time since I have had to teach someone."

"I'm pretty much a sponge. I like to learn. I would love to hear what you think about literature."

The two women began to talk about books, and school. Reid was sitting on the couch next go Garcia, holding her hand as they spoke, adding in some information every once in a while. Garcia noticed that Diana was responding more to what her son had to say, and needed a break. She decided to excuse herself and use the bathroom. Reid pointed her in the right direction.

"I'm still not sure how I feel about that woman Spencer," Diana told her son.

"Mom, I love her, I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I have never felt like this about anyone before. I want to have children with her, and that doesn't terrify me. She makes me so happy, I don't want another person who I love to disapprove of my feelings."

"I don't disapprove of your feelings Spencer, please believe me. I have never met a woman like Penelope before, and she isn't the kind of woman I imagined you might marry."

"I didn't think she would be either, and then something changed. We went from being friends and co-workers so quickly it scared me. The moment she started explaining to me all the pop-culture things she knows without laughing at me I knew that I loved her."

"Spencer anyone who makes you smile like that has to be a good person, I'm just not ready to let you go."

"Mom I'm twenty five, it's time I decide what I want from my future. I want a wife, and a family I don't want to devote my life to my career."

"I'll never be ready for that Spencer. I still see you as my sweet and perfect little baby boy who is not allowed to grow up."

"I'm sorry Mom."

Diana kissed her son's forehead. "I love you Spencer, you are the best son a mother could ask for, and I know you will be a wonderful husband to Penelope."

"I love you too, Mom. I hope that I am as well Mom. I am so nervous but I know that I can do anything with Penelope by my side."

"That's half the battle Spencer. I do want you to be happy."

Garcia came back into the room and sat down next to Reid again. She took his hand and he squeezed it softly. The three of them continued to talk until Reid explained that he had to talk to Doctor Norman. Reid wanted to make sure that his mother would be able to attend the wedding. They had the date already picked out. Diana looked at the woman who was next to her.

"I nearly forgot I got you something Missues Reid," Garcia told the older woman.

"You didn't have to do that Penelope," Diana assured her.

"I wanted to, please take it."

Garcia handed Diana a simple long velvet box. Diana opened it and saw a white gold chain with a strange charm on it. It looked like a puzzled piece, but it had a rounded edge. She examined the piece of jewellery not sure why the woman had given it to her. Garcia was glad that she had taken the gift, but was nervous about being alone with the woman.

"I don't understand," Diana stated.

"It's a piece of a heart, Spencer's heart, to be exact," Garcia explained.

"What does it mean?"

"My mother told me once that a son always has a special place in his heart for his mother; or at least any man I might want to marry would. Spencer has that place in his heart, and I just wanted to remind you. That despite us getting married, and even when we have kids, there will be that part of Spencer's hear that will always be yours."

"Penelope that's beautiful."

"He loves you Missus Reid, I always hoped that I would find a man who was good to his mother cause I knew that would mean he'd treat me right. I never knew I would find anyone to spend my life with as perfect as Spencer. Thank you for teaching him to be the person who he is. I was hoping we might get along since I don't have my mother here, but if we don't I just need you to know I'm not stealing him, I'm just giving him something else. He deserves to have a wife, and a family."

"You're right, he does deserve that. It's just difficult to accept that he really has grown up into a great man. Do you plan on giving him that? I have seen too many people hurt my son and I don't want you to that to him, you seem so sweet."

Garcia grinned. "Yes of course I want that! I want to have little Reid babies right now, but Spencer tells me we should be married for a while before we do that. He's told me about all the people who have hurt him in the past, and I refuse to be on that list. He's too special for words and I know that I want him in my life forever."

"All right good," Diana said smiling. "I have something for you as well Penelope. Let me find it."

Diana stood up and went to her closet. She took out a large wooden box. She then handed it Garcia who opened it. She was shocked when she saw what was inside. It was all of Reid's baby pictures as well as some other small momentos and trinkets from when he was growing up.

"That's little Spencer?" Garcia asked taking out a picture.

"Yes, it is," Diana replied. "He was perfect, wasn't he?"

"He still is. Oh I want my babies to look just like him. He's so cute and smooshy, and tiny. I always wondered what he looked like as a baby, but he told me he wasn't sure where his baby pictures were."

"It was one of the few things I was able to get when he put me here, and I was so mad at him for so long I didn't want him having them, but I'd like you to have them."

"Thank you so much. He's told me so many stories about him growing up and now I get to see what he really looked like. He was so wee, I always thought he was one of the tallest kids."

"He was always small for his age, but I always told him that his brain made up for that. It was so hard for him going to school with older kids like he did, but he was so smart and I couldn't teach him myself."

"I think that it made him into who he is, and that's why he's so good at his job."

"There are days I wish he weren't so good at his job."

Garcia nodded. "I have those days too. I keep thinking I might lose him."

"He's a fighter Penelope you need to remember that if he's hurt."

"I'll try."

"Now go see, what is it you are calling my son, your baboo? I need to rest."

"All right, it was nice to meet you Missues Reid."

"You as well, Penelope and call me Diana from now on you're not one of my students."

Garcia grinned. "Thank you."

Garcia hugged Diana lightly before she left, and was surprised when she hugged her back. The two women smiled at each other. Garcia then put the box back where Diana had taken it from, except for one picture of Reid as a newborn asleep in his crib to remind her what her babies could look like. She then left the room to find Reid.

"Where did you go Baboo?" Garcia asked upon finding him.

"To talk to Doctor Norman, to arrange for my mother to be at our wedding," he explained.

"Oh, did you get it done?"

"I did, what did you do with my mom?"

"She showed me your baby pictures. You were such a cute little baby. I want our babies to look just like you."

"I was scrawny and strange looking, actually I still am."

"I think you are super sexy now and were adorable then. I love you just like you are I will love any babies we might have."

"I want us to be married before that happens."

"I know, I know, and I'm okay with that. What else have you got planned while we are here?"

"I wanted you to see where I grew up."

"Sounds like even more fun now that I know what you looked like. Your mom is resting."

"We'll come see her again before we leave," he told her taking her hand.

"I'd like that."

The two of them left the building and then Reid began to drive through the streets of Las Vegas. As they passed things he would tell her stories about different places. He showed her his old schools, his old home, the first place he had worked. Garcia was enjoying every moment of learning about Reid's youth.

End Part 8

Notes: I think little kid Reid would be adorable. I picture him in wee little sweater vests and funny ties haha. I love to hear what you think it makes a crummy day happy.


	9. Engaging 4

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 9  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me. PS I also don't own Peanuts.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: Reid meets Garcia's family. I know Garcia has four brothers so I went with it, kind of made up some history for her parents too. I hope it works. This one's the longest part so far, bare with.

* * *

Reid had always thought that cemeteries were strange places to be. As a scientist he didn't know what happened to a person after they died but he never liked by in cemeteries. He held his fiancée's hand as they walked through the rows of monuments. She had wanted to go visit her parents and he didn't want to start a fight. She had a plant in her free hand. She finally got to a marker which read "April and James Garcia taken to freedom too soon" with no dates on the marker.

"Hi Mom and Dad," Garcia said, putting the plant down.

Reid looked around and noticed that there were several plants growing in the plot. He looked again for the dates of their birth and death, but didn't find them. He thought that the plot was nice. He squeezed Garcia's hand gently and tried to keep his eye focused. He was trying to be supportive but it was hard. He had never really believed in any kind of afterlife.

"They didn't want the dates on there because they said their souls would be more free to roam with just their names and something simple," Garcia explained.

"Oh, okay, sorry, you were going to- speak to them," he stammered

"Baboo don't you believe they can hear me?"

"I'm sorry, Penelope but, I don't know," Reid admitted. "Honestly death is not very well explained to a man who chose to devote his life science and reason. There was a time where I believed in heaven and hell, but, no, I don't anymore. I would like to believe that you don't just end up being gone, that you might re-incarnate but that is hard to believe as well with all of the horrible people that I see on the job. I suppose it easier to believe that nothing becomes of what might our souls."

"He's _always_ like this," Garcia laughed. "I know, I know you don't approve of me marrying a scientist but he treats me like a princess, I swear. Plus look at him he's my adorable little baboo, and he loves me. He's also a magician if that helps soften that whole scientist blow."

Reid squeezed her hand gently as he listened to her speak. He liked that she was so at ease there. He was very nervous surrounded by the tombstones. He started to wonder if maybe some part of a person really did stay after they died. Garcia certainly believed it by the way she was talking, and she seemed very happy to be sharing her news with her parents. She was telling them all about how they worked together, and meeting his mother.

"I almost forgot, I brought this to show you Mom," she said pulling the baby picture of Reid out of her purse. "That's Spencer as a baby. Could you imagine me having a baby as cute and podgy as that? I can't wait to be a mom, but I promise I'll be married before it happens."

Reid was still amazed that she had that baby picture from when they had visited his mother. He had never really thought about having children before, but he had never wanted his kids to look like him. Now that he was with Garcia there were a lot of features of hers he wanted their children to have, but she seemed to want them to look just like him. He listened to her talk to her mother for a little while longer.

"Baboo, I'm good here, why don't you go have a coffee?" she offered.

"I want to be here with you. Listening to you talking is nice, it's got me thinking," he told her.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You are so sure they can hear you, and that they are still here in some way. I want to be able to feel that when I lose someone."

"I'm not sure that is something I can teach you, but I'll try."

"Thank you, Penelope, that's all I can ask."

He leaned in and kissed her softly for a moment. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him to closer to her. She then buried her face in his chest, and he could feel his shirt getting wet. He rubbed her back gently as she cried, trying to comfort her as best he could, but not sure what to say.

"I still miss them," she sniffled.

"I know," he assured. "A part of you always will Penelope because you expect your parents to be with you for your milestones for a long time to come and you don't have that."

"I want you to meet them for real. I want to be able to tell them I'm getting married."

"I know." He kissed her forehead. "I wish I could give you that, I would do anything to that for you."

"You're so sweet baboo, but I want my dad to walk me down the aisle. It's not fair Spencer."

"No it isn't, you should still have your parents here for this Penelope. But they are here in spirit."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I want to, Penelope. It's not the same as having them there but we can't have that."

"Thank you, do you believe that because of me?"

He nodded, and kissed her forehead. "You make me want to learn things I never thought I would want to. Besides I want you to tell your parents I'm more than just a scientist."

"You're so much more than that baboo, they understand what it means that you are my sweet baboo. When I was a kid I always said that they would know I'd met the man I was gonna marry when I used that nickname. It was my favourite one."

"Really?"

She nodded. "I have nicknames for everyone, and I have lots for you, but sweet baboo is the only one that chose you. I always knew that I would call my husband that, and to me you really are my grown up Linus."

He laughed. "Well I'm glad I get this title, and I hope I never do anything to mess it up. I still don't think I'll understand why that's a good thing."

"You don't have to understand it you just have to trust me. You're too special to me I could never let you go."

He ran his hand through her hair gently. "I don't want to let you go either."

She kissed him softly. "Thank you for coming here with me today, Baboo, but I guess we should go meet up with my brothers.

"I think I prefer this to meeting them," he told her, kissing her softly.

"It'll be fine. I promise. I love you Mom. I love you Dad," she whispered before she took his hand and turned around.

When they got to the car he could see tears forming in her eyes again. He squeezed her hand, and within second she was in his arms again. He held her closer to her. She buried her face into his neck, sniffling.

"I hate saying goodbye to them," she whispered. "It makes me feel like the day I lost them all over again."

"I understand, but you don't have to leave here alone again."

"Promise?"

"I promise, any time we need to come here I'll be right next to you. You can spend all the time you need getting ready to leave."

"I've never really talked about what it was like when I lost them before."

"Do you want to tell me about it now?" he asked her.

"I don't know what to say."

"There's a first."

She couldn't help but snort out a laugh. "Shush you."

He kissed her forehead. "Whenever you're ready I'll listen."

"The last time I saw them, we had a fight. I told them I wanted to find my birth father and my mother told me she wouldn't help me."

"Why not?"

"I still don't know and I don't even want to know anymore. I mean sometimes I wonder if she had lived if I might have asked my mother why she had an affair. It's not like my parents were married, so maybe it wasn't exactly an affair. Jam says that after Mom found out that I was coming they stopped fighting. I don't know why my dad always took care of me even though I wasn't his. I was always his little princess."

"You're hard not to love you Penelope."

"I feel so selfish wanting to know who my birth father was. My dad is my dad. He gave me his name, he never questioned me, he never treated me differently. He took care of me. I didn't have the right to fight with them about wanting to find my birth father."

"You have the right to know where you come from, even if it's only for genetic reasons. It's not selfish, it's just a part of human nature. I'm sure your parents know that. You were young and curious."

"But had they not gone out that night the way they did they would still be here."

"This is not your fault. If there is one thing I have learned doing our job it's that if you start looking at all of the what ifs in life you'll never be able to survive."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I do Penelope. You believe in the universe giving you signs and all of that sort of thing, right?"

"Yeah."

"There's a reason everything happens the way it does, good or bad. We'll never find out why horrible things happen to good people, all we can do is take those tragedies and find a way to learn from them and move forward."

"You are so super smart Spencer."

He kissed her forehead. "Remind me about this conversation when I lose my mother."

"I will, sweetheart. But let's not think about anything else that's sad today. Let's just go look at where I grew up."

"Do I get see pictures of you as a baby?"

"Hm, maybe if you behave yourself."

"Me? Behave myself?" he asked her. "Penelope Garcia you are the one who has a flirty mouth that you never close."

"Aww you even say I'm a motor mouth it's sweeter than Morgan. Doctor Reid you are far from innocent, despite what everyone thinks about you. I know better I have been sleeping with you for almost two years now."

He laughed. "I plan on making an honest woman of you, and what we do behind closed doors is one thing, but what we do in public, you know how I am."

She shrugged. "I know you are, but at least I have made you my own sweet little cuddle bug."

"I like having you close."

"You are too sweet for words Baboo."

He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Ready to go now?"

"I think so, but don't let go of my hand."

"It's all yours."

They drove to the restaurant where they were supposed to meet her brothers. They were the first ones there. Reid was sitting with Garcia in a hotel restaurant. As always she was curled right into him, but Reid was a lot more nervous. He was going to be meeting Garcia's four brothers that day. She kept telling them that they were harmless, but Reid knew about big brothers, after all Morgan said a million times that he was like Garcia's big brother. Morgan had even threatened to decapitate the young genius one day when she had come to work with a few small bruises on her legs neither of them wanted to explain. After nearly an hour Garcia had finally had to explain much to Reid's chagrin that she had fallen off their bed the night before while trying something new in bed. Morgan had teased Reid mercilessly for months after when no one else was around.

"Oh, Baboo," Garcia told him running her fingers through his scraggly looking hair. "They are gonna love you cause I love you."

"I've heard what Morgan has done to his sister's boyfriends he's scared away a husband or two."

"My brothers are not Neanderthals like my hot stuff is, so stop worrying so much my pretty little genius."

"I can't."

Garcia gently leaned in and kissed him. She wrapped her hands around him letting her fingers tickle their way up his shirt as she deepened their kiss. Reid nervously kissed her back, finally letting his hands settle on the small of her back. He was just beginning to relax when he heard someone clearing his throat. Reid pulled away and almost jumped away from her, but she took his hand in her and squeezed if gently.

"Shannon!" Garcia chastised. "I told you no scaring my sweet baboo!"

"I don't care how special she thinks he is, no one touches my little sister like that in public!" Shannon responded.

"Well I was enjoying it very much, plus I started it. Hasn't anyone ever told you that you can't rape the willing."

"Penelope!" both Shannon and Reid exclaimed.

"You wouldn't love me if I weren't me," she sang, grinning. "Anyway, Spencer this is my middle big brother Shannon Garcia. Shannon this is my sweet baboo, Spencer Reid."

Shannon held out his hand and Reid shook it. "Are you taking good care of my sister?"

"I would be a dead man if I wasn't," Reid explained, nervously.

"Shannon, sit, I ordered a huge big salad and cheesy bread sticks for us all to munch on while everyone else arrives."

"You always take such good care of us Penny."

"I know."

Shannon sat down across from them. Garcia was still sitting very close to Reid, and took his hand. He smiled at her nervously. Garcia was just about to start to enjoy her salad when she looked up and saw her oldest brother. She jumped up and went over and hugged him tightly, she hadn't seen him in almost five years.

"Pen I missed you so much," Jamie told her.

"I missed you too Jam," she whispered. "You know you could visit me when I don't have huge news?"

"I'm sorry, I'll try, I promise, can you forgive me?"

"With those sad green eyes, you don't really give me much of a choice. Now come over here and meet my sweet baboo!"

She pulled him toward the table where Reid had stood up. Reid was wearing a pair of slacks, a tie, a sweater, a button up shirt, and mismatched socks as always. Garcia thought that his way of dressing was adorable, although not as eclectic as her style he was able to express himself with his clothes. She could tell that both her brothers thought he was odd, but she didn't care.

"Pen, does he always look – like that?" Jamie asked.

"Like what?" Garcia asked. "I like the way he dresses, so no making fun. Now Jamie I want you to meet Spencer, Spencer this is my biggest big brother Jamie."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Reid said extending his hand.

Jamie took Reid's hand and shook it. "Yeah, hey Shannon how the hell did you get here before me?"

"I guess I don't drive like a granny!" laughed Shannon. "What do you think of Penny's new man?"

"I haven't decided yet," Jamie replied.

The two men looked up and saw another man coming toward them. The person who was now making their way to the table was the youngest member of the family, Garrett.

"Garry!" giggled Garcia seeing her little brother.

"Penny!" he almost whined. "Don't call me that!"

"Who's gonna stop me?"

"Well not Jamie or Shannon that's for sure, what about your friend there?"

"I know better than to get between Penelope and her onslaught of nicknames," Reid admitted.

"Some help you are," sighed Garrett.

"Stop pouting, you'll get wrinkles. Spencer is more than my friend Shaun."

"So this is Spencer?"

"Yes, Spencer, Garrett. Garrett, Spencer," she said.

Reid held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you as well."

The five of them all began to eat the salad and cheesy bread Garcia had ordered while they waited for Garica's youngest older brother to arrive. He was always running late and no one seemed to be worried about him, nor surprised that he was the last one to arrive.

"Leave it to Eric to be late," laughed Shannon, seeing his brother coming through the doors as they finished the appetizers.

"Eric you made it!" Garcia laughed. "You missed out on appetizers you slow poke!"

"I'm sorry Penny," he told her giving her a hug. "You know how traffic can be."

"It's always traffic with you my silly brother. Now meet my Spencer. Spencer meet my always late for everything brother Eric."

"It's nice to meet you Spencer."

The two men shook hands and he joined them at table. The server came back and took the rest of their orders. As they waited for their food they began to drink some wine. Garcia was curled into Reid again. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her a little closer to him. He found that being closer to her helped to calm his nerves. He felt like everyone was judging him and he needed to know that she supported him; like she always did.

"All right Pen why did you ask us all here?" Jamie asked.

"Cause I thought it would be pretty impersonal to tell you in guys in a letter that I'm going to be getting married," she explained.

"Married?" asked Eric.

"It's a common tradition," Reid explained in typical fashion. "When you find someone you want to spend the rest of your life with you…"

"Is he serious?" asked Garrett.

"My sweet baboo is always like that. He knows almost everything, except for about how to use a computer without killing it," Garcia explained. "But I love him anyway."

She then turned the ring on her finger around and put it on the proper finger. Grinning, glad that it was back where it should be. She showed her brothers the pink and sparkly engagement ring he had chosen. The four of them smiled knowing he had chosen the prefect ring for their sister. All four boys knew the moment they saw the ring that this was the man for their sister.

"That's perfect for you Penny," Shannon sighed.

She grinned. "I know my sweet baboo knows me so well I love it. Isn't one of my brothers gonna give me a hug?"

Jamie was the first one to stand up and give Garcia a hug. He kissed her forehead softly. "I'm so proud of you Penelope. You found yourself a good man."

"I know, he's perfect for me," she whispered.

"Mom and Dad would be so proud of you."

Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I know, do you think you could maybe give me away at my wedding?"

"I'd be honoured Pen."

"Thank you Jam. I love you."

Her brothers all made their way over to her, to give her hugs and congratulations. They also shook Reid's hand again, welcoming him to the family. As they drank and ate Reid actually felt like he was part of a family for the first time in his life. As they shared stories about Garcia when she was younger Reid knew that one day he would be sitting with the four men, talking to their kids about this night. Garcia was curled up into Reid as they spoke.

End Part 9

Notes: That one was hard too, it was a little long eh? The next one is a little short tho so it evens out. I hope you are enjoying this. Thak for so much for the reviews it means a lot during a stressful time.


	10. Engaging 5

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 10  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me. PS I also don't own Peanuts.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: Garcia and Reid's dinner gets interrupted by someone Reid used to know. Sorry it's so late I had a meeting tonight. Heart forgive me?

* * *

Reid and Garcia had gone out for dinner. They were glad to be home and able to spend some time together. They were waiting on their orders to arrive when a woman in a tight red dress came over. Garcia looked up at the skinny woman and wondered why she was there. The was something about this woman that rubbed her the wrong day. She also didn't like the look on Reid's face.

"Oh my god! It totally is you!" she squealed. "How are you Spencer?"

"I'm well thank you Mercedes. How are you?"

"Gosh so good! I'm working at a make up artist now, it's so awesome. What do you do? I bet you're like a teacher now."

"Actually I work for the FBI as a behavioural analyst."

"Wow that's so super cool. Who's your friend?"

"This is my wife, Penelope."

"Your wife, really, wow, I thought after everything between us you well, didn't like women."

Reid didn't like to think about that part of his life. It was memories like that which made him wonder if having an eidetic memory was really advantageous. He was trying to make it obvious that he didn't want to speak to her, but he knew that Mercades wasn't going to go away until she got what she wanted.

"I just needed the right woman," he explained.

"Whatever. Hm," she sighed. Penelope you could so use a make over, your look is so…"

Reid could not believe that this woman who hadn't even liked in college was acting like that. She had just offended Garcia in front of him, and he wasn't going to let her get away with it. Reid's eyes got cold and he stared at the women.

"She's perfect!" snapped Reid. "If you knew her you would understand that everything she wears suits her perfectly."

"Since when were you so hopeless?" asked Mercedes.

"Since I got away from you and your web," growled Reid. "Now my wife and I are trying to enjoy a meal together and we would like you to leave."

"Seriously sweetie if you ever want me to do your colours, I'm your girl." She handed her a business card.

Reid was furious. Garcia was sitting there stunned, when Reid reached over the table took the card and ripped up the card. Garcia had never seen him react like that to anyone or anything before. He saw some of the worst human beings in the world and this woman and had upset him to the point he didn't want anything to do with her. She loved that he had defended her but she wasn't sure if she liked to see him looking so angry.

"Baboo what was that about?" Garcia asked.

"I went to college with Mercedes, one of her professors thought I would be the perfect tutor for her. I was always tutoring people to help me get by, and pay for my mother's care. She was more interested in trying to get in my pants. I wasn't interested in her, she's not my type, but she still tried."

"Maybe I'm not the only lady who thinks you are irresistible. I liked that you called me your wife."

"It was nice to call you that, the second I knew said you'd marry me I felt like you were my wife already. I like the way you treat me, but not her. She might be okay on the eyes but she's rotten inside."

"I could tell you have never reacted like that to anyone, and you have talked to some of the most vile people there are. What did she do to you?"

"It wasn't just her. It was her whole sorority, although it was her idea. When I turned eighteen they had a contest to see who could get me into bed first."

"You have to be kidding me! Those skinny little sorority bitches actually did that to you That's so vile, you knew they were doing it?"

Reid nodded. "It was fairly obvious, all these women who had ignored me my two first years of college were suddenly fighting over who I could tutor, or would show up in the coffee shops I liked to frequent."

"You had a whole sorority trying to sleep with you and that upset you? Most guys would think it was fantasy come true."

"Actually there was two competing. I don't find it flattering that a bunch of women were competing to see if they could get me into bed first, and if one did then they wanted to see which sorority house could get me with the most women. It was horrible."

"I guess that would suck, although if you told Morgan he would think that it was amazing. You have a certain charm about you baboo."

"They thought that I was naïve and innocent. I wasn't a real person to them. I was this strange anomaly to them. Mercedes was sure she was going to my first because, well she saw you I'm pretty sure she dreamed of growing up to be Barbie. That's not my type."

"Who is your type?"

"Body wise I don't think I have one."

"Really? Come on Baboo, don't be modest. I love your sexy little geek frame. I mean I love you for a million reasons ut I was attracted to you."

"Honestly, Peneleope, it's all about brains for me. That's what attracted me to you at first. If Mercedes and the others had a clue they would have known that no one was going go to be my first."

Garcia was shocked to hear that he was first attracted by her brain. Most men she had dated in the past were attracted to the way she flirted, and the way she liked to show off her curves. It made her feel good that Reid loved her for all of her. She smiled and squeezed his hand wanting to change the subject. Now she was curious about who had had been with before in a way she hadn't before.

"So how old were you when you stopped being the sweet little innocent Linus?" Garcia asked him, not sure he would answer.

She was surprised that they had been dating for so long, and engaged and they had never talked about their first times before. She hadn't really wanted to talk about her first time with him, but she knew he deserved to know the truth. She had known a few guys who had left her after she told them, but she knew that Reid was different. She also knew that they were more serious than anyone else she had ever been with.

"I was seventeen, actually," he explained. "I took my neighbour to her senior high school prom. It was probably the one thing in my life that's a cliché," he laughed.

"Aw, that's so sweet you got some honey on your prom night."

He laughed nervously, he had never talked about that before. "Her parents were out of town and we left the prom early to go watch movies. We had been friends for a long time and we began to kiss and then we just wondered what it would be like."

"That's better than me," she told him. "I was upset after I lost my parents, and I went through a phase where I didn't care who I was with as long as I wasn't alone."

She was waiting for his face to drop, for him to be upset. But he didn't say anything he just squeezed her hand gently. He smiled at her, then moved to brush a piece of hair from her face. He was surprised to hear that she had been like that, in a way, but he also knew that that her overt sexuality had to come from somewhere.

"Sometimes grief can make us to things we wouldn't normally do," he told her, taking her hand. "So you were just with some random guy?"

"His name was Chris," she explained. "We met at a frat party, it was kind of horrible. I guess I was lucky though cause a lot of girls in that situation change their minds and no one believes them."

"You were really lucky Penelope. Did anyone ever hurt you like that?"

She shook her head. "No, never, I was really lucky. But until I was well into my twenties sex didn't really have feeling to it for me. It was just something I was doing."

"That's your past and it doesn't matter anymore, what matters is us." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. It's funny we never talked about this before."

"It didn't seem important I guess. I still don't think that it is. We're happy that's what matters. I want to marry you, and I assume you have a past."

"Spencer, how much of a past do you have?"

"I can count on one hand how many other women there have been in my life, Penelope. I honestly don't need to know about your past. It doesn't bother me. You've chosen me now, and I'm going to treat you right."

She stood up and kissed his forehead. "Thank you."

The two of them ate their meal together quietly talking about work, and a little bit about what they wanted for their wedding. They were just talking about abstracts. They had agreed they wanted to get married in the spring, but other than that they couldn't agree on a lot. A part of Reid still thought it would be easier to just get it done while they were there, but he knew that Garcia wanted a big white wedding. They finished up, deciding not have desert and headed home. The two of them liked to have their date nights but they were normally home early.

Garcia was glad when she saw their little townhouse come into view. It was the first place that felt like home to her since she had lost her parents. They went right up to their bedroom. When they went into their room and Garcia began to change into an old t-shirt she liked to sleep in.

"Spencer," she sighed, falling onto the bed.

"What's wrong Penelope?" he asked pulling her into his arms.

Tears were falling down her cheeks. Reid gently wiped her them away, he hate to see her hurting. She smiled at him, but couldn't seem to stop herself from crying. She felt bad for not telling him the truth about her past sooner. He kissed the back of her neck and she shivered, but pulled away from him.

"Talk to me," he whispered against her hair.

"You've really only been with a few women?" she asked.

"Why does this surprise you? I'm a socially awkward genius who is bad with people in general. How could I possibly be sauve with women?"

"Because I know how tender and sweet you are with me, I just thought you had more- practice."

"What you are like in bed has little to do with how much experience you have. Your first time is bad because of nerves not because you have no prowess. Generally the way you are in bed correlates more to your personality, and your partner's wants and needs; and the more wild parts has to do with the fantasies about who you would like to be."

"You have an answer for everything. I just feel bad because I was with more than a handful of guys in my life. The woman is supposed to be the one who is pure and innocent."

"I honestly don't care about your past Penelope. I want your future."

"Baboo, why are you so sweet?"

"I knew what you were like before I started this," he assure her. "If I wanted that kind of woman I would have found one, in fact, another woman like that, but I didn't want that. I wanted a woman with more of an edge who would let me explore the parts of my personality I have always had to repress."

"Really?"

"Yes really, all the women I dated before you were so boring. I thought I could settle down with them, but they always needed me to be the one to take care of them. But with you it's different. You challenge me. You know about things that I don't. You don't need me to protect you from the world, but you let me."

"Oh Baboo you are just too sweet."

"I never really wanted to be married before I began to date you. Because I always thought there would be someone out there who would be a better match, a better challenge for me, but I know with you I won't find someone who is better. I just keep thinking that you are going to come to your senses and realise that you've agreed to marry me and it's a mistake because I am so awkward."

She smiled at him sweetly glad to hear that he loved her like that. She had been so scared he would run from her past that she never thought that he would be just as nervous that he would lose her for different reasons. She curled up to him, and he pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. She shivered a little and he pulled a blanket over them both. She smiled and laid her head on his chest.

She touched his nose. "You're not awkward."

"Not only are you a terrible liar but you are trying to lie to a profiler."

"Okay, so yeah, you are, but you're totally not when you're with me. You're just you when you're with me. Sure sometimes you say something totally genius-ey when I'm not expecting it but that's a huge part of what I love about you. I'm never going anywhere cause I'm never going to find anyone who will make me feel as good as you do. Trust me I've looked."

"I'm glad you feel that way, but there will always be a part of me that will worry that you will decide to leave because I'm so awkward."

"That'll never happen. You have to understand that I was worried you would leave me because of my past. I've had a few guys take off when I was honest with them, that's why I didn't tell you sooner."

"I don't care about your past, Penelope. I really don't. It's your future I want."

"You have it," she assured him. "You are my one and only sweet baboo, and I won't give you without one hell of a fight."

"I love you," he whispered kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, Spencer."

They twined their hands together carefully. They then began to kiss softly. Their hands began to explore each other. Everything that night was slowed down, more full of love. There was something sweet and new about them after the truth had come out. Both of them knew their wedding ceremony would just be a formality because their feelings of being husband and wife had been fully solidified that night.

End Part 10

Notes: I Hope you enjoyed this one. We move ahead again in the next part. There will be some drama in our next 5 part chapter :) Reviews make me giddy.


	11. Planning 1

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 11  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me. PS I also don't own Peanuts.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: Garcia goes dress shopping. I watch a lot of Say Yes to the Dress, but tried not to get too carried away. I have some drama coming up. Bare with. Hearts for the support.

* * *

Garcia woke up and grinned when she smelled the smell of coffee and breakfast cooking. She took a deep breath, stretched out, taking up most of the bed, even her soon to be husband's side since he was making their breakfast. She sat up slowly, pulled on a purple silk robe had bought her as a gift and went into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Penelope," said Reid kissing her cheek.

"Morning, Baboo," she sighed moving her lips to meet his.

"The coffee is on the brewer, everything is in your mug you just need to pour it."

"You're so good to me my amazing soon to be hubby. I hope you don't change once we are married."

"I've not changed in two years, I don't plan to now. I am who I am."

"Aww, be still my heart. I heart you hardcore my genius baboo."

"I love you too, Penelope."

She went to the coffee brewer and poured herself her first cup of coffee. She smiled when she realised that he had gotten everything that she put in it perfectly. It always made her happy when she remembered just how attentive he was to her likes and dislikes. She looked on the stove and realised that he had the griddle out and was making them pancakes. She took a few sips of her coffee then went to get plates and syrup from the fridge before sitting down at one of the stools they had put up next to the island so they didn't have to move far out of the kitchen during breakfast.

"I hope you didn't make too much," she told him as she watched him pouring more batter onto the griddle.

"Why? You're going to be out most of the day you need to keep your energy up," he told her.

"I don't want to be all bloaty on my wedding dress shopping, and finding, day my silly genius. I want to look smokin' hot and irresistible."

"You'll look perfect in anything, Penelope," he told her running his hand through her hair.

"You are too sweet for words, but I want to knock your socks off, Baboo."

He kissed her cheek softly. "Okay, I'm sure you're going to have a great time with Elle and JJ today, I'll have a nice dinner for us when you get home."

"That sounds great, you're so good to me. Don't forget about Derek."

"He's going wedding dress shopping with you?"

"It's part of being the man of honour," she giggled. "Besides he's the only person who will be totally honest with me about how awesome I look, or if I, well, don't."

"JJ and Elle would be honest with you too."

"I know, but Derek's a man, and he can't hide his facial reaction. When I see the look on his face I want to see, than I'll know that you'll have that look on your face too. I have so been dreaming about the look on your face when you see me walking toward you in my super awesome dress."

"All right, Penelope, that's fair."

The two of them were just finishing up their breakfast. There were still a lot of leftovers, but Garcia knew that Reid would probably eat them for lunch before he got started on some research he had to do for a custodial interview. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him softly when then doorbell rang.

"I hate to eat and run, but…" she told him.

"Go, have fun, Penelope," he assured her. "I have work to do today, and I'll be fine."

They kissed for a long moment before she went into their bedroom to get changed. Reid opened the door and smiled seeing JJ there. JJ seemed surprised to see Reid answering the door instead of Garcia. She hoped that nothing had gone wrong with her friend, although she knew that the tech anylsyst would drag herself out half dead to her appointment if it came to that.

"Where is Penelope Spence?" JJ asked.

"She's getting dressed," Reid replied. "She shouldn't be too long."

Garcia came out of their room wearing a simple black and white polka dotted dress. Reid smiled seeing her. She had very little make up on, and her hair was down. JJ was surprised she didn't often see her friend not wearing something very loud flashy with lots of coordinated make up on. It was a nice change.

"My sweet baboo was ravishing me all morning, I didn't have time to be my radiant self," she explained with a laugh, trying to make Reid go red.

"Penelope you are always radiant," Reid assured his future wife, not falling into her trap. "Because that's who you are and it has nothing to do with what you wear."

"Oh! Baboo!" she cooed, then leaned in and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. She smiled a little and felt lost in him for a moment. His hands were sliding slowly down her ribs while hers were travelling up his when JJ cleared her throat to get their attention. She never would have believed that Reid could be like that in front of people if she didn't see it with her own eyes. Garcia would always tell her friends she just had that sort effect on the people she loved, and JJ was starting to believe it.

"You two are insatiable, Penelope we need to go. You have an appointment in forty five minutes and we still need to pick up Elle and Morgan," JJ reminded her friend.

"All right, all right I know, let's go. I love you Spencer."

Reid kissed her nose. "I love you too, Penelope. Have fun."

"I will!"

The two of them left the house and went to the car. They picked up Elle and Morgan then went to the bridal shop. They went inside and Garcia's eyes lit up seeing all of the dresses. She never thought she would be overwhelmed but she had never seen so many dresses in one place. She was a little upset that she wouldn't get to go with her friends to buy bride's maid dresses, but they had already decided about how the wedding party would be, and she was thrilled to be having Morgan with her. Morgan meanwhile was looking around the store nervously. He had never had to go dress shopping even with his three sisters before. He smiled when he realised that some of the women that worked there were just his type.

"Penelope?" a young woman asked coming over to them after a receptionist asked them to have a seat.

"That's me!" Garcia beamed. "You have the best job in the world!"

She laughed. "Some days, when I have happy brides like you. What kind of a dress are you looking for?"

"Something that will knock the socks off my sweet baboo," Garcia replied. "Preferably with a big poof bottom and a super flattering top that still shows off my awesome curves."

"We can do that, don't worry about that. Who are your friends?"

"Well the smokin' hot chocolate god is my man of honour, Derek. The lovely blue eyed blonde is my sweet baboo's best woman, JJ. The pretty brunette is one of our best friends, Elle."

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm going to steal Penelope away and when she comes back she'll be in a wedding gown."

"Have fun Baby Girl," Morgan told her.

"I will!" Garcia giggled walking away.

Garcia and the consultant disappeared into another room. They came back in a few minutes later and Garcia was in a huge ball gown style dress, it had a huge crinoline loaded bottom and a strapless top she was also wearing a veil. When she came out everyone's jaw dropped. She grinned when she saw the look on their faces, but there was something missing in their eye.

"I never thought I'd say this, sweetheart," Morgan said. "It's too much, even for you."

Garcia went and put the veil on her friend's head. "Hush you, I love the bottom, so don't you dare say anything about that! I look like a princess!"

"I agree there, but the top. Don't get me wrong Baby Girl, I'm a boob man, but I think Reid would like it better if only he sees those, and only on your wedding night. I'm not sure that's something you want to have to worry about on your wedding day."

"Okay, okay, fair enough," she sighed. "I am a little squeezed into the top, and I couldn't really wear my super awesome monkey bra on my big day."

"Not so much, silly girl, but I do like the bottom, and the veil."

"The bottom is perfect, Penelope," JJ assured her friend. "But I agree with Morgan about the top."

"Me too," agreed Elle. "I think you are a little too curvy to pull off strapless."

"You heard my posse," giggled Garcia. "Something that loads in the ladies, and Sweet Cheeks, keep the veil since you like it so much. You look better in it than me. I am more of a tiara gal."

"I think I might have just the dress," the consultant assured Garcia.

"Awesome! I'm so super excited about this!"

The two of them disappeared into the fitting room again. JJ and Elle laughed at Morgan and began to fix the veil that was on his head. When Garcia came out again she was laughing at her friend in the veil which was now placed perfectly on his head. She was glad that he was playing along with their girls' day. She stopped laughing when she saw the looks on all of their faces. Morgan had the exact look she was hoping Reid would on their wedding day. JJ and Elle were both grinning and holding back tears.

"This one is it, isn't it?" she whispered, tears starting form. "It almost seems too easy."

"It's perfect," Elle whispered. "You did know exactly what you wanted, and that's it Garcia."

"Spence is going to drop dead when he sees you wearing that," JJ added. "It's really is perfect, you look beautiful in it."

"Baby Girl," Morgan whispered. "It's you."

"Aw, thank you, all of you. You are so sweet. I'm glad you agree, cause I love this dress so much. I never ever wanna take it off it's just too awesome."

Garcia began to dance and twirl in the dress like a little girl in her first fancy dress. Her friend went over and hugged her tightly. JJ was trying not to cry while she hugged her friend. Elle had a silly grin on her face, which Garcia knew meant that she really was happy for her, and wanted that for herself. When Morgan took her in his arms he began to sway his hips. Garcia giggled and let him dance with her for a while, still wearing the veil.

No one had expected to find the dress to be so quickly, so they decided to go have lunch together before they went back home. Garcia was glad for the break from wedding planning since it seemed like all they did on their days off anymore. After they were done JJ and Morgan went with Garcia to get information from various caters. Most of the other details were already picked out.

When Garcia got home she was glad that Reid had made dinner for them. She smiled when she realised he'd made shepherd's pie, which was one of her favourite foods. They sat down and ate, when they were done she took out the information from the caters. Garcia had mostly chosen everything and Reid would nod his approval. She wanted him to be involved with something. She thought that the catering might be her best bet, but once again he was just agreeing with her choice.

"Spencer I want you to pick something," Garcia told him, squeezing his hand.

"I chose my own tux," he reasoned.

"I want you to be a part of this."

"Penelope, I grew up in Las Vegas. I always thought if by some amazing stroke of luck a woman would agree to marry me we would just elope."

"Baboo, there are a million reasons a woman would want to marry you and none of it has to do with the sun and the moon aligning in some strange way to make her see how amazing you are. You really just wanted to elope?"

"Not as much after I met you. Since you seem to know exactly what you want, I don't want to get in the way."

"You haven't and you won't."

"All I want for our wedding day is for you to be happy."

"I know you do, but right now everything is the way I want it, it seems like nothing is for you."

"I'm okay with that, my way wouldn't suit you. I like everything you have chosen, if I didn't I would tell you. The only thing I wanted was to have my best friend with me, and that's JJ. You understand that and that's what matters."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. But I'll try to help if that's what you'd like."

"It is."

She handed him the menus. She had information from about seven different companies in the pile. He looked at them. He almost immediately put three aside. Garcia was still amazed how quickly he could retain information even after two years of being together. He then re-examined a couple of them before he picked one out, and put it down in front of her.

"This one seems like the most reasonable. I think we should have a buffet style dinner," he told her. "We have such a small amount of people coming that there would be more waste doing plate service. We could get them to make roast beef, as well as chicken, then we'll get some salads, and vegetables. Then for the midnight snack we could just have assorted sandwiches and the left over salads."

"You are a genius that sounds perfect!" she exclaimed, grinning. "I guess I always thought it would be nice for someone to serve me on my wedding day."

"That's what you have Morgan for, he is your maid of honour after all. I'm sure if you ask him he'll get whatever you want."

She giggled. "He would shoot you if he heard you calling him that."

"I'm glad we decided to go with something less traditional. I can't wait to see your dress."

"It's going to knock your silly socks off, Baboo."

"I would expect nothing less from you, Penelope."

"What kind of cake do we want?"

"You can chose, I don't much enjoy cake."

"You don't enjoy cake?"

"Not really, that's why I prefer pie on my birthday."

"But you've always eaten cake at everyone else's birthdays."

"It's bad luck to not have it, but I don't enjoy it. There are other sweets I prefer, so you chose your favourite kind."

"All right, you're so easy going, Baboo."

"I want you to be happy on your day Penelope."

"Spencer it's our big day, not just mine. Even if I am the one in the super awesome white dress."

"Do I get hint about what your dress is going to look like?"

"It's white and uber splshey just like," she teased.

"I would expect nothing less, but I don't get any more hints about what it looks like? Like how easy it's going to be to get you out of it on our wedding night?"

She grinned. "Nope, no hints. You'll find out about how easy it is to get on the floor on our wedding night and not a day before my Sweet Baboo."

"I gave you hints when you asked me what I'm wearing."

"That was your choice, because you can't resist me. This is my choice, no hints no matter how cute and sad and kicked puppyish you look. I need a break from all of this wedding planning stuff. My brain is so totally overloaded I think I'm gonna go for a walk."

"I'll get my shoes."

"It's okay Baboo, you do that research on that totally wacko guy you're going to interview. I know your brain is itching to do it."

"I can do it later."

"Hm, you could but you are going to be busy doing your soon to be wife later tonight," she giggled kissing him.

"I like the way you think Penelope."

"Me too, you really need to think of a super awesome nickname for me."

"I'm not really a nickname kind of guy. But I guess I can try to think of something. Don't be too long on your walk tonight?"

"I won't be I want to jump your super sexy skinny bones so bad."

He grinned. "You could always skip the walk?"

"If you want me screaming out caters' and photographers' names."

"All right, go walk," he told her kissing her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Garcia had always liked to walk and since they had moved she had taken to walking around the neighbourhood. She would often dogsit for Morgan when he was out of town, and decided to keep up her walking on days where she didn't have the dog. She enjoyed talking to the neighbours. She and Reid had had a few arguments about her taking his off duty weapon when she went for her walks, just in case. She would tell him that he was jaded and saw too much working his job, and that she would be fine. She was relieved when he stopped asking her to, but she did carry pepper spray in her purse.

She kissed him again then slipped on a pair of flats, and began to walk. Reid meanwhile went to work on the research he was doing for a custodial interview he was trying to set up with Hotch. He got engrossed in what he was doing and didn't notice the sun had gone down. He stretched out and yawned and looked at the grandfather clock Garcia's brothers had given them as an engagement present and he realised it was past ten. Reid's heart sank, she should have been home.

End Part 11

Notes: That was evil eh? Yeah it so was. Sorry. It gets happy after the next part.


	12. Planning 2

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 11  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me. PS I also don't own Peanuts.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: Where is Garcia? Sorry again for the cliffhanger. Here's the conclusion. I feel awful today reviews would make me happy. Enjoy!

* * *

He picked up his phone and called JJ first since she lived closest and he knew she would sometimes end up there for coffee. Normally she would call if she was going to be there for awhile but sometime the two women would lose track of time. He had already tried he Garcia's phone and was not getting an answer. She never let her phone go dead, he thought there must be something wrong as he waited for JJ to answer her phone.

"Spence it's late," JJ said with a yawn.

"I know, I appologise Penelope went for a walk a few hours ago. I lost track of time, and she's not home yet. I was hoping she might be there."

"I'm sorry she's not. I just got out of the shower. We'll find her."

"I should have gone with her instead doing research at home."

"You two can't be together every second you both are home, you know that Spence. You don't even know that she's in trouble. She could have called Morgan and she could be there watching movies."

"She's not answering her phone, it's off, her phone is never off, she knows how to hack around if she's in a dead zone. I know there is something wrong JJ I just know it."

"Spence I'll be over as soon as I can and we'll go look for her all right?"

"Okay." There was someone knocking on the door. "Call me when you're on your way. There's someone here."

"All right Spence."

Reid went to the door and was surprised to see Hotch standing there. He didn't like look that was on his boss' face. He knew that look it was the one he would get when he had to tell a victim something bad. Reid was terrified he was starting to feel guilty about not insisting upon going with her. He had done most of the research he had needed to do and could have gone with her. Even if she would get grumpy when he would try to profile the people she would talk to. He didn't mean to do it, it just came naturally to him, but she hated it. One of the things he loved about her was how she could still see the good in people despite all the vile things she saw. Now someone had hurt her, and he felt horrible.

"What's going on?" Reid asked.

"I got a call that Garcia was mugged tonight," Hotch explained.

"Why did you get the call?"

"The only piece of ID they could find on her was her badge. When they called the bureau they contacted me since I am her superior."

Reid still remembered the fight they had had about moving her credentials. She had kept everything in her purse, and one day he had commented about how long it would sometimes take her to find her badge. She argued that the she was just a tech and didn't need to have quick access to the identification as she didn't carry a weapon and never would. After a while she just got sick of listening to him and would carry it in her pocket when she had one in the dress or skirt she was wearing.

"Is she going to be all right?" Reid asked his voice higher than normal.

"They wouldn't give me a lot of information over the phone. From what I understand she has a head injury but that's all I know," Hotch explained. "How about we go see what we can find out at the hospital."

The two men went to the older man's car and went to the hospital. Reid felt like the whole ride was a blur. Hotch was talking to him, trying to be reassuring since he had beein hard situations with his wife before, but Reid barely heard him. He was in a world of his own worrying about Garcia. He couldn't help but wonder if she would have been hurt if he had gone with her. Hotch pulled up the hospital and took Reid a moment to realise they were there. They went inside; Reid was relieved that he wasn't alone having to this. He went right up the nurses' station.

"I'm looking for Penelope Garcia," Reid told the nurse.

"What's your relation to her?" she asked.

"She's my wi-" he had to stop himself, he had been calling her his wife for a long time now, but it still wasn't legal. "Legally speaking she's my fiancée."

The nurse directed him toward another floor, and when he got there he was greeted by a doctor. Reid knew that he was going to be receiving bad news. The doctor who greeted him was a neurologist who was telling him all about head injuries, trying to not to be too dire. But Reid already knew all about how the human brain could react to an injury and his mind was racing. Sometimes he hated how much information he could retain. Working the job he did gave him a vast array of scenarios of what could happen with a head injury. He nodded as the doctor spoke not saying very much until the doctor offered to let him into Garcia's room.

The two men walked into the room, and Reid's heart sank seeing her hooked up the machines. He gently ran his hand along her face. He smiled feeling her soft skin beneath his fingers. Normally when he would do that her would pop open and she would smile at him then tell him how much she loved him. He knew logically this was different but he still wanted to hear her reassuring voice. He realised there really was no other injuries other than the blow to the head. He knew that lacerations could heal better than some of the problems she might have when she woke up. There was no guarantee she would even remember him.

He was upset with himself for not interesting he go with her on her walk. Although she went on walks almost every night he never liked the idea that she would walk around alone. He had seen too much and usually when he was home he would go with her, but he had been so excited about doing some research without being interrupted. He took her hand in his and just sat there for a while.

Reid was sitting in Garcia's room, while Hotch was outside calling the rest of the team. He was worried because he knew that sometimes with head injuries anything could happen. Tears were falling down his cheeks he kept worrying that he was losing her. He let go of her hand for a moment, and then did something he hadn't done since he was about ten years old.

"Please," he whispered, his hands clamped together. "I know that I don't do this, ever, but please don't take her from me. I just found her she's the best thing that's ever happened in my life I can't lose her now. I need to know that she'll be all right, that she'll be herself. I love her so much if you take her form me I'll never recover."

Tears were falling down his face. He couldn't believe how worried he was about her. He took her hand again and felt her squeeze it back. His eyes grew wide. He was glad that she was regaining consciousness so soon. He knew that the sooner the person woke up the better their chances were of being the same person; but he knew that it also could be reflexes or wishful thinking that he was feeling her squeeze his hand. He was never one to be so hopeful but he knew the less time she was out he better she would be.

"Baboo," she whispered her voice softer than he'd ever heard.

Garcia felt worse then the worst night of drinking of her life. Her head was pounding and it hurt to open her eyes. He throat was dry, and her whole body felt heavy. She knew she wasn't at home, and it took her a while to realise she was in a hospital bed. She was glad she could feel Reid's hand in hers. Garcia was sure she had heard his voice only moments before, but it hadn't been directed at her. She tried again to open her eyes, but it hurt to much. She felt him wiping her tears away.

"I'm right here Penelope," he reassured her, running his hands along her face and through her hair.

"Were you just-" she asked, realising he had been praying. "Baby, you don't believe in that."

"I know, but I was desperate. I thought I might lose you."

"Takes more than a broken head to keep me from my sweet baboo," she assured him.

"I'm glad. I love you."

"I love you too."

"You're still you, Penelope."

"Always. I'll never change."

He kissed her forehead softly. Her eyes slipped shut as soon as his lips touched her. Reid was relieved that se had woken up, but knew that she still needed her rest. A nurse had come in and checked her vital signs. When the nurse left he took her hand again, and kissed her again.

"I'm so sorry Penelope," he whispered. "This is all my fault. I should have gone with you and then you wouldn't have been hurt."

"We didn't know someone would hurt me. I wanted to go for my walk alone. This isn't your fault Spencer."

"I feel like I should have done something."

"That's how I feel when you're at work and something happens to you. It hurts like hell but at the end of the day we can't change it."

"I'm so sorry that I make you feel like this at all."

"What did he take?"

"Everything but your badge."

"My ring?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry." She began to cry. "I'll buy you a new one Penelope."

"I don't want a new one. It's not the same. I want _my _ring."

"I'm so sorry, I'll try to find it but we might have to accept that it's gone, Penelope."

He had moved onto the hospital bed with her and pulled her into his arms. He knew the doctors might not like it, but he knew that it was what she needed. Garcia curled right up into him, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heart as he gently wiped her tears away. She sighed a little and fell back asleep. Reid looked up when he heard he door open. He was glad to see it was the team coming inside. They were surprised to see her curled up to Reid, and Reid looking so comfortable to have her in his arms.

"She woke up," Reid told them, the relief evident in his face. "She's fine, she's still the same person. She's just tired."

"That's good to hear, kid," Morgan assured him, smiling.

Hotch came into the room. "They have a lead on who may have done this," he told them.

"That's good to hear," Reid said.

"Too loud," Garcia grumbled curling up to Reid.

"We wanted to make sure you were all right, baby girl," Morgan told her, his voice soft.

"I know and I love all of you, but I'm so super tired, and there's a drummer doing a solo in my brain."

Morgan leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Try to get your rest, we'll back to bug you in the morning.

JJ and Elle hugged their friend wishing her well, and even Hotch gave her a hug before he left the room. She then curled up into Reid again and fell asleep again. Reid was trying to fall asleep himself but it was too hard with the beeps of the machines and the nurses checking on Garcia the whole time. He was surprised when the door opened hours later and it was Morgan.

"Have you been here all night kid?" he asked.

"Yes, I have been, I didn't think she'd want to be alone."

"You got it so bad kid."

"That's why I plan on marrying her."

"Morning," Garcia said groggily. "Derek what are you doing here?"

"I want to see how you are feeling silly girl."

"I'm feeling better, but a little sad."

"Why are you sad sweetheart?"

"'Cause the guy who hurt me took my ring," she explained. "I know I should be relieved that I just needed to stay overnight but it's gotta be bad luck to not have your engagement ring."

"If anyone can beat the odds it's you and Reid, silly girl."

"Thank you Hot Stuff."

There was a knock at the door and then Hotch let himself in. He smiled when he saw that Garcia was up. Garcia smiled back at him, which filled the supervisor with a sense of relief. He had been worried since he had received the call the night before that technical analyst might not be the same person after what had happened to her. But looking at her, curled up with Reid, and joking with Morgan he knew that she was the same person she always was.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Better than yesterday," she replied.

"I might have something that will put that smile back on your face."

"Really?"

Hotch went over to Reid and put Garcia's ring in his hand. "I think it might be best if Reid gave it to you."

"Okay."

Reid went took her hand. "I hope that bump on your head didn't make you change your mind about marrying me." He slipped her ring back onto her finger.

"My ring!" she giggled.

"It's all that the locals were able to find."

"I don't care! I can replace my silly pieces of plastic, we can't replace this. Our marriage is still going to have good luck Baboo!"

"I always thought it would, Penelope." He kissed her forehead.

She moved so that their lips met. She wrapped his arms around him, needing him close. He carefully put an arm around her, not wanting to hurt her, and the other cupped her face. Neither of them heard the door opening again.

"I think we need carry water squirters with us," laughed JJ. "Even in the hospital they can't keep their hands off each other."

"It's kind of sickening sometimes, isn't it?" asked Elle. "It's good to see you up, and back to your usual self Garcia."

Garcia smiled. "I want my sweet baboo to know that guy didn't knock my love for him outta me! Look Hotch got my ring back!"

"That's great, Penelope. We have something for you, too, but it's not as great as getting the ring back."

"It wasn't easy," Hotch told her. "But I was happy to do it for you."

"Thank you."

The doctor came into the room and soon released Garcia. When she got home she was glad to be there. She and Reid went right up to their room, not even bothering to undress and climbed into their bed. They curled up together and caught up on the sleep they had both missed the night before in the hospital, leaving the last of the wedding planning for another day.

End Part 12

Notes: I fixed it! Hehe now for some fun!


	13. Planning 3

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 13  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me. PS I also don't own Peanuts.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: It's time for a bachelor and bachelorette party! Thank you for all the kind words everyone. It means so much. After this part is the big day hehe.

* * *

Reid had his arms around Garcia, his hands rested on her ass. She moved and gently kissed his neck, which caused him to let his arm go up her back. He then moved so their lips would meet. Her hands went into his hair and he slowly began to move her toward their bedroom.

"Spencer," she sighed pulling away from him.

"Mm," he replied, burring his face into her neck and letting his lips move up her jaw line.

Garcia let out a tiny moan. "Baboo, you need to stop you know what that does to me."

He ignored her listening only to what she wasn't saying and continued you to do what he was doing. The hand that was still around her ass was now pulling her closer to him. Garcia sighed happily feeling him against her. Her eyes slipped shut and she knew she should stop him, but she got lost in the embrace. She growled softly as his hands began to make their way under her skirt. She was just about to start to unbutton his shirt when the doorbell rang.

"Ignore it," he growled.

"We can't, it's probably JJ and Derek," she reasoned.

Reid knew that they had something planned for them for the night before their wedding, but Reid had his own ideas of what he wanted to. He knew that he would probably not enjoy what Morgan had planned. Although they had chosen their own best friends to be with them on their wedding day Garcia wanted a girls night, which meant Morgan thought Reid wanted a guys night.

"They'll understand, Penelope," he told her trying again to get her to go toward their room.

"They put a lot of effort into doing this for us. We shouldn't skip out on our bachelor and bachelorette parties, we can be together any time, but we only get to celebrate our last day of freedom once."

"I don't understand why people talk about it that way. It's not like we have been single for the past two years. We have been committed to each other, and I don't really feel the need to celebrate things I never really enjoyed when I was single."

"It's fun to go out with your friends. I'm not going to do anything to crazy, Baboo, I promise."

"I trust you Penelope. I just think it's an odd tradition and I would be just as happy to stay home with you tonight."

She kissed him. "But you can't. I'm staying at Elle's tonight."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do, it's also a tradition. You're not supposed to share a bed with your hubby to be on your wedding night." She sighed softly. "You might want to get your super sexy fingers out of my panties."

"Why?" he asked his lips on her earlobe.

She shivered. "I gave Derek a key and he'll never let you live this down."

"Penelope," he almost whined.

"I'm sorry, it was a bad idea, but he made it seem like it was a good idea to have a good friend hold an extra key, just in case. This is one of those times he would think would class as an emergency. 'Cause I know he's really been looking forward to this, and so have the girls."

Reid sighed and let his hands move back up her body. His lips moved away from her neck. Garcia sighed a little missing the feel of his hands and lips on her body. As much as she had been looking forward to going with her friends she was now very into the moment with her soon to be husband. The door flew open and Morgan came right inside.

"I knew I'd have to rip you two lovebirds off of each other and I could only do that not through a solid oak door. Now let's go or I'll throw you over my shoulder, Reid," Morgan said, spinning a key chain on his fingers.

"Of that I have no doubt. Although I believe you are more excited for tonight than I am. I'll have to remember to invest in a security chain when we -" Reid stopped himself. "After the wedding."

"Might not be a bad idea cause I don't wanna have to see your scrawny naked ass, man. As much as I love my baby girl I was not gonna go see naked men with her and the ladies. So you, my friend, are stuck with a real bachelor party no matter how you try to squirm your way out of it. You might find you like it, kid."

"I somehow doubt that."

Garcia kissed Reid softly one more time before she went to her car to join her friends. She was going to park at Elle's overnight, and go to the chapel from there. She had everything she would need in the trunk, and her dress was safely in the closet at her friend's place already. Where it had been since the last fitting so that Reid would not find it and take a peak at it, she wanted to surprise him.

"Ready for your last night of fun, pretty boy?" Morgan asked Reid.

"I think that I am signing up for a lifetime of fun," Reid said.

"The ladies are out of earshot, you can be honest now kid."

"I am being honest. Just because you think that getting married is throwing away the rest of one's life does not mean that every man feels that way. I want to marry Penelope and make her happy. What part of that don't you understand?"

"The whole part where you sound like a woman," laughed Morgan. "Come on Reid doesn't some part of you want to hook up with a random stranger one last time?"

"I never really liked the idea of doing that. I think that being comfortable with one woman is far more fulfilling."

Morgan was leading Reid out the door and to a waiting cab. Reid sighed and climbed into the vehicle with is friend and co-worker. Hotch was originally going to go with them, but his mother in law showed up unexpectedly and he decided to stay home. Reid knew that this meant that the night was going to be a lot less tame than if their boss was joining them. The cab stopped after a while and the two men got out.

Reid was not surprised when his friend brought him into a building, with loud music. Reid sighed when he saw the women dancing on stage. Reid had never understood the obsession with watching naked women a man couldn't touch. Reid also didn't like the women he was seeing on the stage, because they did not have the body type that he liked. Morgan ordered a beer for each of them. Reid looked at the bottle in front of him and sighed, taking a small sip. He had never much enjoyed the taste of beer.

He half heartedly watched the women perform on stage. Some of the ways the women could move interested him, and he wondered how they were able to do it wearing the shoes they were wearing, but other than he wasn't overly interested. He knew that if he wanted her to Garcia would dress like that.

"Are you having fun yet, kid?" Morgan asked, working on his third beer.

"Not really," Reid sighed, taking another small sip of his not even half empty beer.

"Well it's gonna get better soon, Reid."

Reid was worried about what this could possibly mean. Suddenly the music changed and a voice came through the intercom speakers, announcing that it was time for special dances. Reid sighed, hearing the announcer start listing off names of men who had birthdays that day, and watching as the dancers made their way over to tables of cat-calling men.

"We also have a bachelor party tonight," the MC said. "Reid you're in for a special treat!"

Morgan began to hoot and holler while Reid wished he could disappear into a black hole. Two of the dancers from before went over to where they were sitting. When the music began the two of them began to dance for him. Morgan was laughing, watching the look on Reid's face as two brunettes began to strip and kiss each other. Reid was bright red, and was trying not to watch. He knew that many men, and some women were turned on by this, but all he could think about was his future wife.

Reid would have much preferred to stay home with her that night. He would have liked to just stay in and have a good game of cards with his friends. Anything seemed better than what he was he was doing. Reid didn't want to be rude to the women, so he waited until they were done their show to get up.

"Where are you going kid?" Morgan asked his friend.

"Home," replied Reid. "You have fun, Morgan, but this isn't my idea of fun."

"I have more planned."

"I think we enjoy two very different forms of entertainment. Don't stop having fun on my account."

Reid finished his beer then he left the strip club and got into a cab. He went home and took out his phone and called Garcia. He listened to it ring a few times, he didn't want to ruin her evening but he wanted to talk to her.

Garcia meanwhile was sitting with a giant pink drink in front of her when her phone began to ring. She knew that it was Reid from the ring tone. She went outside to answer her phone. She knew that he would probably call her at some point. She hoped that he was having as much fun as she was.

"Hello, Baboo, are you having fun?" she asked him excitedly.

"No, I miss you," he sighed.

"I miss you too, but tonight is our parties, why aren't you having fun? I hear Derek had one hell of a bachelor party planned for you."

"He's still having fun I'm sure, but I can't sleep."

"You're home already? You're such a fuddy-duddy Spencer Reid!"

"Then you're about to marry a fuddy-duddy, whatever that it, Penelope."

"It means you're a bit of the stick in the mud. I saw what Morgan had planned for you boys tonight. It seemed like a night of crazy sexy fun."

"A wild night of drinking and a strip club has never been, nor ever will be something I enjoy. Give me a casino night or game any time Penelope. Are you having fun?"

"I am! JJ and Emily know how to show a girl a good time! They also know what I like to drink."

"When will you be home?"

"When we return from our honeymoon."

"You know I have trouble sleeping without you next to me. My nerves are everywhere, and I want to be alert tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, but nope. It's a tradition."

He sighed. "The tradition is that you sleep in your virginal bed. It's very out-dated as most married couples live together these days and have already given to temptation. There is another school of thought that it is a tradition derived from arranged marriages so that you could not stop the marriage before it was completed."

"You know your silly little stats get me all hot and bothered, but I want to stick with this one. I'm staying at Emily's tonight. You shoulda had more fun then you wouldn't miss me so much."

"You're hard not to miss Penelope."

"You're such a sweet talker, Baboo, but that doesn't change my mind. I love you goodnight."

She hung up the phone then went back into the bar and joined her friends. She grinned realising that her drink was once again full. She sat down and began to play with the straw of the drink.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked her friend.

"Oh it's nothing," she sighed still playing with the straw.

"You have been drinking those like they are disappearing, what happened?"

"I'm starting to feel guilty Spencer called me. He misses me. There's so often we don't get to share our bed, it seems cruel to not let him when we are in the same city."

"But it's a tradition," Elle reminded her.

"I know, but it's kind of a silly one. I mean he's lonely. He didn't even enjoy his bachelor party I feel bad for him."

"He's just saying that."

"Spence?" JJ asked. "A bachelor party is not really his thing. He would have preferred a poker game or something."

"Yes, but no one will play poker with him because he cheats," Elle reminded the media laison.

"He doesn't cheat," Garcia defended. "It's not his fault he's uber smart and grew up in Las Vegas."

"You've got it so bad Penelope."

"Yup, that's why I plan on marrying him tomorrow."

JJ took a swig of her drink. "I've gotta ask; how _is _he?"

"In bed?"

JJ nodded, and took another gulp of her drink, not sure she really wanted to know. She knew that Elle had been curious about it too. But it was hard for them to picture their socially awkward co-worker being anything but awkward with their friend.

"He's amazing," Penelope sighed.

"Really?" asked Elle.

"Yes, really, I am sleeping with a genius, you know?"

"Scrawny Doctor Reid is a genius in bed?"

"Yup, he sure is. It's amazing he didn't have a future wife sooner. You don't have to believe me, but Spencer is by like a dozen country miles the best sex of my life. Like stuff you read about and think is made up great. That's why I kind of want to go home tonight."

"You can have mind blowing sex with your genius hubby on your wedding night. Tonight you are having your girls' night with your two best friends."

"As much as I love you two, I still kind of want to go home to my sweet baboo,"  
Garcia whined. "I hate it when he's not next to me."

"How do you deal when he's on a case?" JJ asked.

"Usually I call him. He's so sweet, he plugs his phone into the charger and sleeps with it on just so I can hear him breathing. I mean his shirts and pillows aren't the same as having him there next to me, but it gets me by. I'm actually kind of surprised he called me. I always thought that having the phone on might annoy him, but I guess he's used to it too."

"I think that is pretty sweet," JJ told her friend.

"I kind of can't believe you really do that," Elle admitted. "It seems a little silly."

"Sweetheart you need to be in love. I love you to pieces but not thinking that's sweet is a little silly to me."

"I guess we are going to agree to disagree on this one, Penelope."

"It's a shame too but to each her own, I guess. I am more comfortable with the idea of being all settled and comfy with my sweet baboo than you."

"I guess so, and you certainly are happy, and that's all I want for all my friends, Penelope."

"Aww," said Garcia, touching her heart. "I have the greatest friends ever."

"If we are starting this it might be time to go home, you don't want to be a wreck for your wedding day," JJ reasoned.

"You're such a smarty-pants Jayje! I was want to look super fabulous on my wedding day for my geek man!"

The three women left the bar together. They all decided to take the same cab, dropping JJ at home first, before the other two women went to Elle's. Garcia got her overnight bag out of the trunk and was surprised to see extra bags in there. She thought nothing of it, and took her bag and went inside.

She was still feeling warm and fuzzy from the drink as she got ready for bed. She had her nightgown on had just finished brushing her hair. Her mind was filled with thoughts about the next day. She curled up in the bed but she couldn't get comfortable. She was starting to regret insisting on staying at her friend's the night. It now seemed silly to not be next to him when they were in the same city. She picked up her phone and dialed home.

"Penelope?" Reid asked hopefully.

"Baboo," she cooed.

"I can't sleep," they both sighed at the same time.

"Stay on the phone with me?" Garcia asked, hopefully.

"Of course I will, Penelope. I love you."

"I love you too."

The two of them curled into their own beds, at opposite ends of the city and began to drift off feeling a little closer to each other because they had their phones there. They were both nervously excited for the next day, but were glad that they weren't exactly alone that night.

End Part 13

Notes: I hope you enjoyed, next up the wedding :)


	14. Planning 4

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 14  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me. PS I also don't own Peanuts.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: It's wedding time! All right I actually don't like weddings I hope I did some justice. You get to "see" the dress now cause Reid does lol.

* * *

Garcia looked in the mirror, she could hardly believe that it was real. She was standing in her halter style, bright white ball gown wedding dress. On her head she had tiara and her hair was curled, and left down. Her make up was done, she had gone for a more natural look than her day to day make up; since Reid always said he liked her best with no makeup on. There was a soft knock at the door of the room she was in. She spun around, and smiled when she saw Morgan.

"Reid is gonna drop dead when sees you, baby girl," he told her. "You look beautiful, Penelope."

"Thank you, Derek. I feel like a princess. I hope he doesn't do that, cause I would rather marry him," she explained.

"Fair enough, you look radiant. Reid's a lucky man."

"That's the first time I've heard you say that."

"Silly girl, just don't tell him that. Now are you ready?"

She nodded. "I might need a couple minutes with my big brother."

"Which one, you have three."

"My big, big brother," she sighed.

"All right, I'll go get him for you Baby Girl. Don't keep Reid waiting too long he might faint."

"I won't, sweet cheeks."

Jamie came into the room. His jaw dropped when he saw his sister standing there ready for her wedding. He still couldn't believe that she was really getting married, and that he was the one who was going to walk her down the aisle. He ran his hand along her face like their parents told him he had when she was a baby to be sure that she was real. He was wearing a nice suit.

"Penny," he whispered.

"Cat got your tongue, Jam?" she whispered. "You clean up well Big Brother."

"This isn't about me, not even a little bit. You're beautiful, baby sister. Spencer is going to stop breathing when he sees you."

"Everyone keeps saying that."

"That's because it's the truth. You are the most beautiful bride in the world."

"Aw, you're just saying that cause it's true and you love me."

He smiled at her. "Are you ready?"

"Kind of," she whispered.

Jamie went over and hugged his sister. She buried her face in his neck, and hugged him tightly to her. He let a few tears slip down his cheeks, the second he let his emotions go, she could no longer hold it in, and she began to cry. She was glad to have her brother there with her, but it just didn't feel right to only have her brothers with her.

"I know it's not the same having me," he assured her, rubbing her back.

"I miss them so much. They should be here today," she sniffled.

"I know, Pen, I know. Dad should be the one in here with telling you how lucky Spencer is to get someone like you."

"I miss them so much," she whispered. "I'm lucky to have him too. He's a good guy, Jam."

"I know he is, he's the right guy for you. You're allowed to miss them today, more than any other day."

"Thank you for understanding. Spencer is probably worried about where I am."

"He'll be fine for another few minutes. Are you ready to marry him?"

She nodded. "I just need to fix my make up a little bit."

Jamie nodded and let her fix her makeup. She quickly touched up her eye shadow, glad she had decided not to wear mascara. The two of them then left the room, and he linked his arm in hers as they got to the doors of the chapel. They waited for a moment. Garcia smiled at her brother when she heard the music start. She walked slowly toward Reid with her brother next to her, a smile growing across her lips.

Garcia grinned as she walked toward him she noticed that the butterflies in her stomach seemed to be getting better. She locked eyes with him, and he was the only thing in the room she saw. Reid was staring right back at her, smiling like she had had never seen him smile before. She felt like the luckiest person in the world to have him to walk toward on her wedding day.

Reid nearly forgot how to breathe when he saw Garcia walking toward him. She had never looked so beautiful. Reid thought that her dress perfectly suited her, but had never imagined she might wear something so perfect. She was finally next to him, and she unlinked arms with Jamie to take Reid's hand.

Reid was relieved when his hands were in his. She let go of his hand for a moment so she quickly fixed his tie, amazed by how good he looked standing in front of her in a tux. She grinned glad to see that he had worn a purple tie like she had asked him to. She had seen him in nice suits but she had never seen him in a tuxedo before. She took his hands again and the two of them just started at each other for a long moment taking in how different yet familiar they looked on their wedding day.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

"I know," she told him, grinning.

The officiate cleared her throat and began the ceremony. The two of them were staring at each other, hardly paying attention to the other people in the room. Neither of them could believe that the day was finally there, that they were standing there together about to be married. He ran his hand along her cheek gently, she realised that it seemed to calm his nerves when they were out together.

"Before we begin Penelope and Spencer would like light a candle in memory of April and James Garcia," said the officiate.

The small church got quiet and the couple carefully light a white pillar candle. "I love you Mom and Dad," Garcia whispered just loud of enough for Reid to hear.

He squeezed her hand gently and somehow she managed to stop herself from crying again. Reid once again ran his hand along her face gently. She smiled at him, glad that he had agreed to this for her. It was the only way she felt she would really have her parents there. She looked out at the pews, and saw her three brothers with their heads bowed, and she knew she had made the right decision.

"We are gathered here today to bond Penelope Lynn Garcia and Spencer Robert Reid in marriage," the officiate began. "At this time I ask anyone who is opposed to this union to speak now." The room was silent enough to hear a pin drop. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I, and that spirit of our parents," said Jamie, his voice cracking slightly.

Garcia made eye contact with her brother and the two them shed a few silent tears together for their parents. She had never thought it would be her eldest brother who would be giving her away. She looked at her other brothers as well and they were gently dabbing their eyes. She was glad when she felt Reid slip and Kleenex into her hand. She dabbed her eyes quickly then looked at Reid again to calm her nerves. Glad when he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Upon the request of the bride, I will ask now, who gives this man to be given to this woman."

Reid's jaw dropped he had not expected Garcia to do anything like that. It made his heart swell. Somehow he was able to keep his emotions in check, as he looked over at his mother. She was sitting up front between a nurse who had had to travel with her, and Haley Hotchner who she had taken a liking to. The older woman was grinning hearing that. Reid was glad that his mother wasn't alone during the ceremony.

"I do," Diana said proudly, catching her son's eyes and the finding the thrill in them.

"Thank you," Reid lipped to his bride.

She grinned at him and was about to lean forward to kiss him when the officiate cleared her throat to stop them. She laughed and ran her hand through Reid's hair gently. She couldn't wait to tell Reid about how excited his mother had been when she had asked her if they could do that. She had always thought it was archaic that only the bride had to be given away. When she had agreed to marry Reid and knew about his bond with his mother she knew that she had found the perfect mother of the groom to ask that question of.

"Penelope and Spencer had decided to write their own vows," said the officiate.

Reid's hand was rest on her cheek, just touching her hair line. She smiled at him and then took his hand in hers. No one in the church seemed surprised that they had decided to write the own vows, since they were both such unique and smart people.

"Penelope, I promise you that I will always love you, and be your sweet baboo," he told her, which made her eyes start to water. "I'll always be careful at work so I can always come home to you. I promise to take care of you when you are sick, to never try to fix our computers, and to always love you for you. I'll be yours forever will you take me as your husband."

"Yes! Of course," she laughed. "I do."

"Penelope?" the officiate asked after there was a long pause.

She smiled. "Spencer I promise I will love you till the end of time," she told him her eyes locked with his. "I promise to accept your silly mismatched socks, to cut down on my flirtatious ways, but only with strangers." The room laughed. "I promise to always let you be your geniusey self even when anyone else would get annoyed. Please accept me as your wife for the rest of our lives."

"I do Penelope," he whispered, wanting to kiss her right then and there.

The two of them reached toward each other but before they could touch the officiate began to speak again. "Do you have the rings?" she asked.

Since Jack was still a little young to be the ring barer, Morgan had held onto the rings for them. He took them from his pocket and handed them to the officiate she smiled him and took them both. Reid and Garcia seemed to be transfixed upon each other.

"Spencer I'd like you to take this ring and place it on Penelope's finger," she told him.

Reid nervously took the ring, and placed it on her Garcia's finger above her engagement ring. This ring was a plain pink gold band with knot pattern on it. Garcia looked at the ring, and grinned. It was not the one they had picked out together. They had chosen matching bands which Morgan was to pick up and keep until the wedding day. Now she understood why he had done that. She was choking back tears as she looked at the ring then at Reid, and back at the ring that went perfectly with her engagement ring.

"Now repeat after me," said the officate. "This is a symbol of my unending love."

"This is a symbol of my unending love," Reid repeated.

Garcia was now had tears freely spilling down her cheeks. Morgan handed her a Kleenex. She smiled at him, and dabbed her eyes. She then had to put Reid's ring on. Her hands were shaking, and she could just see through her tears, but she got the band on his finger. His was gold, with the same knot pattern on it.

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you Missues and Doctor Spencer Reid," said the officate, the small congregation cheered. "You may now kiss the bride."

Reid pulled Garcia close to him, his hands ended up on her ass. Garcia smiled into the kiss and let her hands slip a little lower down his back side as well. She was shocked that his cheeks were not red, but thrilled at the same time. They kissed hungrily forgetting for the moment that they were in front of all of their friends. They shared a long embrace glad to finally be married.

After a few long moments they didn't seem to be breaking their kiss, so Morgan cleared his throat. "All right, all right, you two. Save it for the honeymoon. Don't make me hose you down on your wedding day."

"You're no fun anymore, Derek Morgan," pouted Garcia, pulling away from her husband.

The couple left the small chapel, and were greeted by their guests blowing bubbles. The photographer was outside too snapping pictures of them. Soon my of the guests went ahead to the reception, expect for Morgan, JJ, Diana, and Garcia's brothers so they could do the pictures. Garcia had insisted that that they be done after the ceremony because she didn't want Reid seeing her dress before the ceremony. They also chose to have the pictures done on the grounds of the chapel, because they both thought it had beautiful landscaping.

The photographer started by taking pictures of just the two of them. Reid was enjoying be able to hold and kiss his new wife. His hands kept finding their way to the part of her back that was bare. She would shiver a little under the touch then smile at him. The photographer was going with it and not asking them to pose in a million unnatural ways. He then began to take pictures of them with their families, and lastly with Morgan and JJ, and then the whole group.

"Spencer," Diana told her son, she was sitting down on a bench with the nurse.

"Yes, Mom?" Reid replied.

"I'm going to have to skip the reception, I'm afraid."

"Mom, are you sure?"

"I need lie down, Spencer. Maybe after I nap I might go over, but I can't promise you anything."

"Okay, Mom. Your health is more important." He hugged her.

"I'm glad you're happy, Spencer," told him before hugging Penelope. "Congratulations, again Penelope, keep making my son happy."

"I will, I promise, he makes me uber happy too," Garcia assured her hugging her back.

"I can tell. Take good care of him."

"Always, now go rest."

"Thank you for letting me be a part of your big day."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"I love you Spencer," Diana said before she left.

"I love you too Mom," Reid told his mother.

"You are so sweet with her," Garcia told her husband. "That's how I know you really are my sweet baboo."

"Because I care about my mother?"

"Yup, it means that you'll always respect and take care of me."

"Isn't that what a man does?"

She grinned. "They should, but I've known a lot of toads, Spencer. Now I think it's time for us to get going."

"I'm glad I'm not a toad then, because I love you very much, all right let's go."

"I love you too."

They climbed into the limo together and as soon as the doors were closed their lips were once again all over each other.

"Think we could skip the reception?" Reid joked.

"As much as I want to, we did put a lot of work into it, and our guests would be mad if we didn't show up."

"All right, that's fair, I guess."

"Besides, Derek would know where to find us, and he'd throw you over his shoulder and bring you to the reception knowing I would follow."

Reid laughed. "Not if I we're naked."

"Baby, I do not need the image of him carrying you away from me naked on my wedding day," she giggled. "I want to be the only person other than doctors who get to see your sexy bod naked."

"All right, so long as I have the same privilege with your amazing curves."

"I promise. But I do want to celebrate with our friends tonight, Baboo."

"If that's what makes you happy, plus we did put a lot of work into the reception."

"Yes we did."

The limo pulled up to the reception hall and the two of them pulled away from each other reluctantly. They got out of the limo and went inside, their guests were cheering. Garcia pulled him to her and kissed him gently. Reid smiled his hands were around her waist and he deepened the kiss.

End part 14

Notes: I hope I did it justice.


	15. Planning 5

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 14  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me. PS I also don't own Peanuts.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: More wedding stuffs. I hope you enjoy it. We'll get onto some other soon. I hope you are still enjoying this.

* * *

Garcia was glad wrapped up in Reid's arms as they danced to their first dance. She felt like no one else existed but the two of them, even though she could see people snapping pictures of the two of them. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest, not caring if she ruined her hair. She took a deep breath smelling in the mixture of coffee and sweetness that always surrounded him.

"I love you, Baboo," she whispered.

"I love you too," he told her trying to pull her closer to him.

Garcia was happily dancing with him, and realised that he was not stepping on her feet. She had long ago kicked off her shoes. Reid was easily leading her on the dance floor, and he wasn't dancing with her like a high school kid like she had expected. She thought their first dance would be them swaying awkwardly to their favourite slow song with his hands placed on her ass, but this was comforting to her.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" she asked.

"I took a few lessons so I wouldn't embarrass myself today," he explained. "You're the only person who would be fine with me just swaying to the music like an awkward teenager."

"You're right, but this makes me so super happy. I bet our friends are going to be shocked that you can dance."

"Probably, all the more reason to keep you close to me for as long as possible."

"Silly Baboo, I still want my cake."

He kissed her softly. "Okay, I'll let you go so you can have some cake."

"You need to have some too, it's a tradition."

"I know," he assured her. "I am getting a little sick of these traditions."

"They're all a little silly, I know, but it's fun too. Besides, it's the last one."

"Not quite."

"Baboo, we're not going on a real honeymoon, and I'm too big for that anyway."

"You're a perfect size to me," he assured her. "I promise I will carry you over the threshold when we do go on our honeymoon."

"Aw, Spencer you're amazing."

She kissed him softly as the two of them continued to dance together, glad to be close. He deepened their kiss, and was able to keep the same pace of the dance, still not stepping on her feet. As they moved to the music her hands slide up his body, finally stopping in his hair. His hands meanwhile were making their way down her crinoline covered hips as they swayed to the song getting lost in each other. Neither of them seemed to notice when the music changed.

"Okay, enough of that!" laughed Morgan, a beer in his hand. "Time for some tunes you can move your hips to. You think you can dance pretty boy? Just wait till I show off my moves. All the ladies in the room will be swooning over me."

"That's fine, I have the only woman I need right here." He pulled Garcia closer to him.

Garcia smiled at him, and the two of them began to dance to the harder music. She was shocked the Reid was able to keep up with those songs too. They were glad to see that their guests were having so much fun. Even Elle had let her hair down and joined Morgan in a dance. After a while longer of dancing they decided that it was time to cut the cake. Their friends gathered around, taking pictures.

They each put their hands on the knife Reid pulling his wife as close to him as he could with the crinoline in the way. They made the first few cuts before the staff continued. JJ gave them each a piece of cake. Reid was very careful when he fed his wife, not wanting to get her dress full of icing. Garcia giggled and made it so that most of the piece she had tried to feed him ended up on his face, knowing he didn't really enjoy the cake. She then took her finger, and wiped the cake and icing from his face, and ate it herself.

"Yummy," she laughed. "It tastes like cake and my adorable geinus husband."

He laughed at her and kissed her again. They began to dance again but soon discovered that they could not keep their hands off of each other. They decided that it was time for them to go to their hotel room from the night, but assured their friend they could stay as long as they wanted to and have a good time. Morgan assured them that they would be having a great time on their account.

They got out to their car, and Reid laughed when he saw how their friends had decorated it. There were pink flowers everywhere, and a big multi-coloured sign on the back which read "just married." He was glad that their friends had done that for his wife. He had never really understood wedding traditions but they all made his wife so happy. He loved the way her eyes sparkled when she saw the surprises that she was faced with all through the day. He couldn't wait for his own surprise to her.

They got into the car, after they spent a few minutes making out against the passenger door, before he let her in. She got in carefully, not wanting to damage her dress. Reid had told her the plan was that they were going to one of the nice hotels in downtown Washington, but Garcia knew that they were going in the wrong direction.

"Baboo, where are we going?" Garcia asked.

"It's a surprise," he told her.

"I don't want any more surprises. I am so sick of surprises. I want to go home or to a hotel with my husband and have my way with him! It's been a long day."

"I know it's been a long day, you should have been home, with me, at a reasonable hour."

"So you are denying me your sexy bod on our wedding night because I had fun at my bachelorette party and stayed at Elle's?"

"Not at all Penelope, I'm hurt you would even suggest such a thing. You can have your way with me, just not at home."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your surprise."

"Spencer!" she sighed. "Just tell me!"

"Hotch did approve our vacation time."

Garcia couldn't believe it. She had thought it was odd that their vacation time hadn't been approved. She had even threatened to unleash a virtual plague on the FBI's computer system until she got her honeymoon, but Hotch had reassured her they would get their vacation time, and her dream honeymoon, just later than she expected. It had taken a lot to calm her down, and Reid had helped but she had accepted she would get her honeymoon as soon as they could.

"Really?" she squealed. "Our original vacation time so we can have a real honeymoon right after our super awesome wedding?"

"Yes, I wanted to surprise you. You did so much planning to make our wedding day perfect, that I thought I could do some planning for you."

"So all that stuff with Hotch last month, was just a ruse?"

"We made it all up. I'm sorry I had to upset you, but I wanted something special for you. You deserve it, Penelope, but it wouldn't have been as special had I just told you."

"Aww, Baboo," she ran his hand long his face gently. "What exactly did you plan?"

"Your brothers told me that you always wanted to go to Hawaii."

She squealed and wrapped her arms around him, carefully as he was still driving. "Hawaii! I get to go to Hawaii?"

"We get to go, but yes. I found a really great resort it's right on the beach, it's amazing."

"It sounds great, but I still need to get my things together."

"I dealt with that as well, actually JJ and Elle packed for you. They also decided to buy you some new clothes to wear. They wouldn't let me see what they bought you though. They said that I needed a few surprises for our honeymoon."

"Aww, they do love me. You thought of everything."

He smiled. "I wanted everything to be right that's why I asked for their help."

"I had been wondering what those two have been up to. Every time I went into a room they would get quiet, I thought I had grown an extra appendage."

"All you got was a husband," he joked.

She laughed. "I am happy to have you, and I was happy just to have this. Going to Hawaii is just like the cherry on top. So that's why there were extra bags in the trunk last night. I am a little worried about what they bought me though."

"I don't think it's anything bad, Penelope. They are your best friends they would have gotten you something that suits you, but could make me blush."

"I like the sound of that, you're so right. So we're really ready to just go right now?"

"Yes, everything we'll need is in the trunk," he assured her.

"One more little problem my human GPS, I know my sense of direction is a little off. But this is not the way to the airport, I've been three times in the last week."

"I forgot to tell you the best part. We are going to be taking the jet."

"How did you pull that off?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't arrange it, JJ did. I agreed that it was a good idea since I tend to end up with leg cramps when we fly commercial."

"Those suck and would suck worse on our wedding night. You really did think of everything Spencer. Now we get to join the mile high club too."

"On our wedding night," he laughed.

"I love you so much, my darling husband."

"I love you too, my beautiful wife."

They had stopped at a red light on the way to the airfield. Garcia leaned in close and kissed him. He tried not to get too involved in the embrace but moments later they heard a horn honk. Reid continued on his way. He parked in parking lot, where he always would if he were working. He opened the trunk and picked up both of their bags.

"Spencer I can carry my own things," she assured him.

"I want to carry your luggage for you, Penelope," he assured her. "Please?"

"Who am I to argue with my chivalrous baboo?"

They went to the boarding area, and were still a little surprised to see the plane waiting for them. The co-pilot let them on, not saying anything. Reid still wondered what the FBI thought they were doing gong to Hawaii in the middle of the night, but was glad for the space. They sat down on the bench, and before long they were in the air, and their lips were all over each other.

"So we're really, really going to Hawaii?" Garcia asked. "This isn't all just some amazing dream that I'm going to wake up from."

"Yes, we're going this is real, Penelope. We just got married, and now we are getting ready to leave for our honeymoon. You are happy right?" he asked.

"I'm thrilled, I just can't believe you pulled it off without me knowing what you were doing."

"I've told you before I'm a magician."

"What's this place we're staying at going to be like?"

"It's a beachfront villa, it has everything we'll need, and we have access to a private beach."

"Another fantasy of mine come true!" she giggled. "As long as we don't see any sharks."

"Did you know that you are more likely to be killed by being hit on the head with a coconut than to be attacked by a shark?"

She laughed. "I can't believe I actually married a man who would tell me that to help quell my fear of sharks."

"Now that I've gotten a ring on your finger, the truth comes out, Penelope?" he asked.

"No, I still love all your silly stats my Sweet Baboo, it makes me smile when you say stuff like that. I'm not swimming if I see a shark."

"I'm not sure how much swimming I'm going to want to do."

She kissed him. "Oh, really?"

"I'd rather have you in our room, all to myself," his arms snaked around her. "That dress is amazing."

"You like?"

"I'll like even better when it's off and I can have my hands all over you."

She kissed him. "Sometimes, my genius love, you can act like a man, and I like it."

He laughed as he gently nuzzled her neck. She moved to allow his lips better access to the soft spot her neck. His hand were on her back, playing with the strings and buttons on the back of her dress. Garcia sighed happily as she felt the dress loosen around her waist. She smiled.

"I thought you were joking about doing this, here," she whispered.

"Mm, no," he told her his lips against her ear.

"Oh Baboo, you know what I like, this is going to be an amazing honeymoon."

"It's only just started. We have two weeks to ourselves in Hawaii with no work to interrupt us and we can do anything we want."

"This is going to be super awesome."

His lips covered hers again. Garcia began to run her hands through his hair. She then moved her hands down his body unbuttoning his shirt as she went. He smiled when she ran her hand up his bare chest. He moved his hands to pull down her dress to reveal more skin. She pulled away.

"Careful I don't want my dress ruined," she whispered, breathless.

"There's a garment bag and a change of clothes for you in my go bag." She stood up so that he could slide the dress off of her. "I'll never understand why someone as beautiful as you would want someone like you."

"Because I love you and make me feel like a princess, and you're handsome yourself. Why do you sell yourself short?"

"I haven't always had someone like you in my life to make me feel confident."

"I love it when you say stuff like that, Baboo."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Their lips connected once again, and soon their hands were exploring each other's bodies. Garcia's mind was racing wondering if someone on the flight crew might interrupt. Part of her still expected to wake up and find that it was just a wonderful dream. She sighed happily as her husband's lips began to move down her jaw line. Suddenly everything felt very real, and she couldn't wait until they landed.

End Part 15

Notes: I hope you enjoyed it! We're going to skip ahead next woo!


	16. Developing 1

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 16  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me. PS I also don't own Peanuts.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: It's time to move ahead again. Gideon still has his head up his butt. I don't own the song mentioned either. Reviews from silent ppl make me happy. Gah! new keyboard.

* * *

Garcia hadn't been feeling well the last few weeks. She kept trying to convince herself that she was just coming down with something, but she knew that it was more than that. So far she had been able to get Reid to believe it wasn't anything serious but it was getting harder and harder to make him believe it when she was sick every morning he was home. She had soda crackers sitting on her desk next to her, as well a bottle of ginger ale. She also had a pregnancy test sitting near her garbage bin with a timer. She felt like time was going backwards the whole time as she waited for the result.

She tried to keep working away but it was hard. Finally her timer went off and she looked down at the test. She grinned seeing that it was positive. She couldn't wait for Reid to get home to tell him the news. She didn't think it was the kind of news that she could tell him over the phone, or even a computer screen. She was just about to start to dance around her office excitedly since she couldn't tell anyone else until she told him when she got a call coming in. It was just the man she needed to talk.

"Baboo!" she giggled. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need you to work your magic Penelope," he told her seriously.

"I can work all kinds of magic you are going to have give me more than that!"

"Your work magic."

"Baby you're just no fun anymore," she pouted.

"We don't have time for this!" Gideon snapped taking the phone.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Garcia whispered. "I'm on it." She smiled when she heard Reid's voice again.

"I'm sorry, I love you Penelope."

"Reid!" she heard Gideon yell at him.

"I love you too," she said quickly before hanging up the phone.

Reid smiled and then ran to catch up to his boss and mentor. They met up with the rest of the team and everyone began to bounce around idea. Everyone was giving their opinions about why the unsub was keeping his victims for so long when Reid's phone began to ring. Everyone gave him a strange look as it sang _I'm Bringing Sexy Back._

"Penelope changed it, I don't know how to put it back to normal," he told them, picking it up.

"You will not believe what I found!" she said before he could say anything. "There's another case almost exactly the same but it happened fifteen years ago, and the victim didn't die."

"What would make an unsub stop hurting people for fifteen years?" Morgan asked.

"Well the suspect died in custody. The sick puppy hurt his own son."

"How old is the son now?" asked Hotch.

"Twenty five."

"What else do you have on him?"

"Everything, mon patron," she assured him. "I'll send it to your hand helds."

She hung up quickly and everyone looked at each other shocked. They looked at the information they had in front of them. Hotch assigned everyone and Morgan and Reid were told to go the unsub's work place. The two of them got into one of the department issued SUVs.

"Did Penelope seem not herself to you?" Reid asked.

"Yeah she was a little off," Morgan replied.

"I hope it was just my nerves, and this case getting the better of me. But it's not is it?"

"No, it isn't. She hasn't been herself for the past few weeks."

"I think she might be sick, and she's trying to hide it from me."

"Why would she do that?"

Reid sighed. "I don't know. I'm worried about her, but I don't want to upset her and approach her about it. What if I'm wrong, and it's nothing?"

"You might have to kid. If we both think there is something different about her behaviour then there is probably something going on."

"She hates it when I profile her."

"You're not profiling her, you're being who you are, you notice things about your friends, or in this case your wife."

"She hasn't told you anything, has she?" Reid asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. Whatever is locked up in that pretty little brain of hers."

"My wife doesn't have a little brain."

"All right, all right, she's almost as smart as you kid, and she'd kick my ass if she heard me say that. But she's locked up tight pretty boy, so you might have some work to do to get whatever's wrong with her out of that hard head of hers."

"I was really hoping I was wrong. I can't wait to get home and talk to her. I'm trying not to look up her symptoms but it's hard not to."

"What have you come up with?"

"I have a list two pages long of things it might be. Some worse than others, I'm hoping it's nothing."

"I'm sure there is nothing to be worried about kid. Here we are. You know she made me promise to watch your sorry ass?"

Reid laughed. "That doesn't surprise me. She worries about me all the time, then she'll get mad when I worry about her."

"Who can explain women, man?"

"It helps when you speak with them, but there are still days where I wonder what she might be thinking."

"I guess even geniuses can't figure out ladies."

"I guess not, even still I'm happy. You should try settling down one day Morgan you might enjoy it."

"Not my style, kid."

They pulled up to the unsub's workplace, not sure what to expect as they went inside. He worked as a mechanic. They went inside and looked around. They weren't surprised that the person they were looking for wasn't there. They knew they would have to talk to the people he worked with to figure out where their unsub might be hiding.

"Who's the owner here?" Morgan asked the first young man he saw, pulling out his badge.

"He's in his office, right there, his name is Rick."

"Thank you."

Morgan went over and knocked on the door the office. The man looked confused that the FBI was there, but opened the door and let them both in. Rick began to pace up and down his office as Reid and Morgan tried to figure out what he might know. Both the FBI agents knew they didn't have time figure this guy out.

"We're looking for a guy who works her, Paul Harrison," Reid explained.

"What the hell has Paulie done this time?" growled Rick. "Try to do a guy a favour cause he's family and you get the feds breathing down your neck. I run an honest business here, what that screw up does is on his own time. I should have fired him a long time ago."

"What has he been doing?" asked Morgan.

"He tried to make side deals with some of our clients, telling women that he could get them cheaper parts and labour. I told him if I caught him again I would fire him."

"He's been doing more than fixing women's cars."

Reid then laid out some pictures. "Do any of these women look familiar to you?"

"They are all regulars here," he sighed. "What happened to them?"

"He kidnapped and killed them."

"Damn. Can I do anything to help?"

"If you know anywhere he could take them for three days we might be able to save his last victim."

"His grandfather owned a cabin in the woods. I can give you directions, that's the only place he could have taken them."

"Thank you."

They left the office and called Hotch to tell them they had a location. Morgan was getting into the vehicle already wanting to get to the location. Reid got in and put his seatbelt on and Morgan took off. Hotch told them the rest of the team would be not far behind them. Reid quickly glanced at a map to find the quickest way to where they needed to be. He began to give Morgan directions.

"Sometimes that giant brain of your comes in really handy, kid."

"Thanks, I think."

"It's a good thing right now, but it can be annoying as hell at times too."

"Penelope says the same thing."

Morgan laughed. "Sometimes I wonder why she sticks with your sorry ass."

"I often think the same thing. But I'm glad that she does. Turn right up here."

They raced toward the location, not sure what they might find when they got there. They decided not to wait for the rest of the team to arrive before they began to look around the property.

When the unsub was finally caught the whole team just wanted to head home. Hotch decided it would be best if they fly home right away. Reid decided to call Garcia as he packed up his things.

"Talk to me Reid," she said.

"Gideon's gone," he assured her.

"Baby, you know what I like! Now we get to talk dirty!"

"Penelope!"

"Spencer," she purred. "You're just no fun anymore. Just once I want to have kick ass phone sex with my hubby."

"That's never going to happen."

"All right so if you're not calling about work, and you're not calling to tell your wife how ridiculously beautiful she is and how that gets you all hot and bothered and makes you wanna touch yourself; why are you calling?"

"I thought you might like to know that we are on our way home Penelope."

"Sweet! I missed you so much, and, and and I have a huge surprise for you Baboo!"

"You know how I hate surprises, give me a hint."

"Hm, I'm gonna make you and extra super special dinner before I reveal your surprise."

"All right."

Reid spend the whole time on the plane trying to figure out what Garcia's secret could possibly be.

Garcia practically pounced on Reid when he came through the door. He smiled and kissed her softly, pulling her closer to him. She ran her hands through his hair, kissing his cheeks, and lips, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, although I am not complaining," he laughed. "Does this have to do with that surprise?"

"I love you, Spencer," she purred. "Maybe it does have to do with that, or maybe I'm just teasing you."

"I love you too, Penelope but you're not usually like this the moment I come home. Is something going on?"

"Yes!"

"Then please enlighten me."

"I'm pregnant!"

Reid's jaw dropped and then he began to grin too. He kissed her softly then pulled way, putting his hands on her belly. She smiled, already looking forward to feeling those same hands as she bean to sell. He laid her forehead against hers then kissed her again, still very gently.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"I have an appointment in a few days, but I took two tests, they were both positive. Spencer, we are going to have a baby."

"Wow, that's going to be amazing. Are sure we are ready?"

"I think we can do anything together. Think about it, Baboo, we're going to be someone's mommy and daddy in a few months."

"I hope I will be good at being a father."

"I think you'll be great. I've seen you with Jack."

"That's different when I don't know what to do I ask Hotch or Haley."

"You can still ask for help when we have our baby, silly Baboo."

"I'm glad you have so much confidence in me. I didn't even have a real childhood, Penelope, how am I supposed to be a good parent?"

"Because if our baby is as smart as you you'll understand how important it will be for him or her to have a childhood. Spencer you are brilliant there is no way you won't be able to figure out how to be a great father."

"Mental aptitude doesn't make you a good parent, in fact, there are studies which show that many times parents with more education are less well equipped to handle children."

"Don't say that. Those parents don't have any common sense and we have that."

"I'm just worried that I'm going to screw this kid up."

"You couldn't do that even if you tried."

Reid just stared at the floor. "I want to have that much faith in myself."

"Baboo, just wait till our baby gets here you'll see how great you are. It's all pretty abstract but the second you are put to the test you'll rise to it."

"I want to."

"That's half the battle, sweet pea, you'll see."

"I still can't believe we're really going to have a baby."

"We are Spencer, you are happy right?"

"Very happy, but nervous too."

"Good, it's okay to be nervous. I'm nervous too."

He kissed her softly running hand through her hair. He then placed a hand on her belly. She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling as she stared at him. He then moved to place a kiss on her stomach, trying to reassure her that he was ready for the next stage in their relationship.

End Part 16

Notes: Got a new computer! This should make updates happier!


	17. Developing 2

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 17  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me. PS I also don't own Peanuts.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: The baby fun starts. I'm glad ppl are still enjoying this fic. I had to my research for this one! But I think the random facts are very Reid like.

* * *

Reid and Garcia were sitting in her doctor's office waiting for the result of the pregnancy test. The two of them were nervous and excited about what the results might be. Garcia took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"I don't understand how this test is any more reliable then the ones that you can buy these days," Reid complained.

"Spencer!" Garcia snapped. "We're also here to make sure that everything is normal, well as normal as I ever am."

"It just seems from the research I've done that these days home tests are not much different from the ones the doctors use."

"You've researched pregnancy tests?"

"Yes, I wanted to be sure that the ones you had used were, in fact, as accurate as the box claimed they were."

"What else have you been researching my silly baboo?"

"I have been looking into pre-natal care as well as well as what will happen to your body throughout the pregnancy. I may have also done some research on sonograms, although it will be a few more months before you will need your first ultrasound, so long as this appointment goes well."

"I haven't even gotten that far and it's my body that will be changing."

"I have never been around a pregnant woman before. I thought I should do some research so that I can try to understand what your body is going through."

"Spencer, as smart as you are you'll never fully understand what is going on in my body right now."

"I know, it seems fascinating and terrifying however. The woman at the bookstore I went to thought it was bizarre that I was doing so much research."

"Most men don't really do a lot of research about pregnancy, I don't want to do that much because I don't want to think about the terrifying aspect of it."

"It's more fascinating than anything else when you think about all of the ways the female body adapts in order to carry and give birth to a healthy baby. I don't understand why it is so shocking to so many people that I am doing my research."

"Because they don't know you, I'm glad you are doing so much research though, it shows me how excited you are about this. You always go crazy into the research when you find something interesting, I think it's super awesome. What are you telling the team about all of these books you are reading?"

"I told them I want to be ready because we have decided to try to have a baby."

Garcia giggled. "We didn't have to try very hard."

"I guess we didn't. Morgan told me that if I had to try I was doing something wrong. I tried to explain to him that sometimes when a woman goes off of birth control it takes a while for her body to be ready to have a child. He laughed at me."

"I'm not surprised. Spencer you are uber adorable, and I love you for being you, but not everyone understands that amazing brain of yours."

He kissed her softly. "Thank you for understanding me."

"If this goes well today we can tell our friends the truth."

"I'd like that."

The doctor came back into the room. Garcia and Reid looked up at her, holding hands. They were both sure that they were right, but at that moment they were both nervous. The doctor smiled at them reassuringly.

"Congratulations," said the doctor softly.

"Really?" Garcia asked.

"Yes, really, we need to find out how far along you are, and I want to listen to the baby's heart today."

"I would say she's approximately ten weeks along," Reid said.

"Doctor Reid?" asked the doctor.

Reid blushed. "I'm sorry, it's just an observation."

Garcia was looking at a calendar and her jaw dropped. "Spencer how did you know that without having to look at calendar?"

"I'm good with numbers, and I remember the last time you had your period because you always like to have chocolate ice cream, and I forgot to pick it up when you were supposed to get the next one because I was on a case, and I realised it never became an issue I bought a carton when I got home, and it's still in the freezer."

Garcia laughed. "You know me so well."

The doctor smiled. "Ten weeks is a good time to discover you're pregnant. Penelope have you done anything that might have compromised the health of the baby?"

"Just drinking coffee. I haven't had a drink in months, not even a glass of wine."

"All right, great, I'll start you on prenatal vitamins right away. Have you had any symptoms like nausea or body aches that you have had to take any over the counter medication for?"

"I've taken a few Tums cause I've had killer heartburn, which I chalked up to Spencer's love for Indian food," laughed Garcia. "My stomach's been upset but I would just drink milk and it seemed to help."

"All right, Tums are safe for the baby, and you can take a minimal amount of Tylonol for body aches if need be."

"You know I don't like pain killers."

"All right, I'll give you a list of foods you should avoid, as well as what you'll need to cut back on."

"I have a feeling my darling husband already knows all of that."

Reid's cheeks were pink. "I have read in a number of books what is considered safe and what is not," he admitted.

"All right. How about we listen to the baby's heartbeat, and see how soon we'll need to schedule your first ultrasound."

"Good," said Garcia.

The doctor took out the machine, and lifted Garcia's shirt gently. She put the wand on her belly and Garcia tried not to laugh feeling the cool gel against her skin. She locked eyes with Reid who had that look on his face he would get when he was experiencing something new. Her face lit up as well. This would make the whole thing seem more real to her. Soon the sound of the baby's heart was echoing through the room.

"That isn't how I expected it to sound," Reid admitted.

"You've thought about it?" asked Garcia.

"Yes, I have, and I understand that you can't explain a sound very well in a book, but it's just not what expected. It seems different from what I've read."

"Silly Baboo, words are words on a page, and this real."

"Actually, your husband is right," the doctor said. "It's likely just an echo in this machine, since it's not as accurate as what you would find at an OBGYN's office, but I would like to try to get you in as soon as possible be sure that this is nothing."

Garcia went a little pale. "All right."

"I don't think it's anything to worry about, Penelope. It's just better to find out sooner what's going on. It works to your advantage because you'll get to see the first images of your baby sooner. If I was concerned I would be making you an emergency appointment, I am just asking for your first sonogram to be sooner rather than later."

Garcia squeezed Reid's hand, he kissed her forehead. "I don't think we have anything to worry about Penelope."

She curled up into him, tears falling down her cheeks. "I know, I do, I just didn't expect it to go like this."

"I know, just keep thinking about how we'll get to see our baby sooner."

"Should we tell our friends and family?" Garcia asked.

"It's your choice, but I wouldn't advise you against it because this is a viable pregnancy. You haven't done anything to put the foetus in danger. I believe what we just heard was simply a malfunction in a piece of equipment that is outdated. At least inform your boss, because I want you to take it easy until your appointment. I'm going to get my receptionist to set up the appointment, and give you both a moment."

The doctor left the room, and Reid gently wiped away Garcia's tears with his thumbs. "The baby is going to be fine Penelope," he assured her.

"How do you know that?" sniffled Garcia.

"It wasn't a bad sound that we heard. That was our baby's heartbeat, there was just something else there."

"What kind of something?"

"An echo, likely, I read that it is very common for a GP's sonogram to have echos on it. It's simply not the most precise machine, it tells your doctor simple information about the foetus' health and not much else."

"Are you sure? You're not just trying to keep me calm?"

"I'm positive, if I thought it was more serious it would be obvious. I think we should go to the office and tell everyone what's going on."

"Really, isn't it bad luck to tell everyone too soon?"

"We work with profilers, I'm sure that whatever they are thinking might be wrong with you is worse than the truth. I think it will help you to relax. I have read studies which say that sometimes nerves can have an effect on sonograms, so if you're not nervous about telling everyone the next one should be better."

"So logical," she sighed kissing him softly.

Reid smiled into the kiss, pulling her closer. The two of them moved their hands to her belly. The pulled away and grinned at each other. Garcia's eyes were sparkling and there were happy tears threatening to form. Reid ran his hand long her face, and wiped her tears as they slid. He kissed her again and she began to calm down. The door opened a few minutes later and the doctor came back in.

"Here is your appointment, congratulations, again Penelope. Put your husband's genius to good use and let him help quell your nerves it's good for the baby."

"Tank you," Garcia grinned. "There's really a baby growing in there, with a real heartbeat and everything."

"As well as developing organs and eyelids," Reid added excitedly. "The baby even has skin, but it's still see through!"

"Your husband has been doing his research," laughed the doctor. "Good luck Penelope, go tell your friends the good news it will help your nerves."

"All right, we'll do that."

The couple left the doctor's office. Garcia was quiet, thinking about what had just happened. She was still worried that their might be something wrong with the baby, and she knew she would be worried until she saw a sonogram. Reid drove and they went to work. When they got there everyone came to see them, they knew she had had an appointment but no one knew what it was about. Seeing her friends' and co-worker faces she started to feel guilty about not telling them the truth.

"What's going on?" JJ asked, her eyes full of worry.

"It's not a big deal," Garcia explained. "I'm fine and I'll be even better in about thirty more weeks."

"Oh my god, really? You're pregnant!"

Garcia nodded and hugged her friend. "I'm going to have a poogy little baby genius."

"Wow, kid, I'm impressed," laughed Morgan.

"That's what you've been keeping hush hush for the last little while?" asked Elle.

"I thought I might be pregnant, but then I thought it was just wishful thinking," Garcia explained. "After missing two periods I figured I should at least take a test, I didn't want to tell everyone till the doctor told us it was for sure. We heard the baby's heartbeat today."

"Is everything developing as it should?" asked Hotch.

"The doctor thinks so, but she made me an appointment for my first ultrasound in two weeks. She also wants me to take it easy."

"If things are too stressful, just let me know. I don't want you hurting the baby."

"I'd like to work as late into the pregnancy as possible, but I'm going to be careful, Sir."

"That's right I want our baby to be safe," Reid told her, ushering her to sit down.

"I'm fine right now, Baboo, I love how you worry about me."

"Please indulge me?"

Garcia smiled and kissed him tenderly not caring where she was. "Like that?" she asked him, innocently.

"No," he told her.

"I'm pregnant, not broken. I'm sure you've read in those two hundred books you've found that women have been having babies for centuries, and not all those women turned into dolls in the time they were pregnant. I know my body, and I know my limits Spencer."

"I just worry about you- both of you."

Tears started to fall down her cheeks again. "Baboo, you're too sweet for words when you say stuff like that."

"I know that many people don't understand that a fetus is a life at this point in a pregnancy, but after the research I've done, and hearing the baby's heart beating today I know that it is a developing little human being, and I want it to know that it has two parents, and always will."

"I know you'll never do what your father did Spencer," she reassured him.

"So you're excited about dirty diapers and waking up in the middle of the night to the sound of screaming?" Morgan asked.

"It's a lot more than that Morgan. As much as I would liked to be able to do what I wanted with Penelope when we wanted, there is something exciting about being a parent, it's the next step in our lives and I think we're ready to take it."

"I don't understand it, kid."

"You don't have to."

"All right, all right, so tell me Reid do you want a son or a daughter?"

"I'm not sure, honestly I just want the baby to be healthy."

"That's such a lame answer. What about you Baby Girl?"

Garcia smiled. "I'm torn. I want a little boy that looks just like Spencer did when he was a baby, but then I know how guys react when they hold their baby daughters in their arms for the first time, and I want to see that. I just don't know. Besides we should be able to find out in a few weeks."

"That soon?"

"Yes, it's amazing how much a foetus grows in the first trimester. The female body is an amazing thing."

"Oh, trust me, kid, I know. I have worshipped many."

Garcia shook her head. "Oh, silly boy, will you ever grow up?"

"I doubt it, but if I do you'll be the first to know."

"Too bad I already have my man."

"Maybe you're the reason I'll never grow up then."

"Don't blame me for that Derek Morgan!"

The team was enjoying having a moment where they could just be themselves inside the bullpen. Reid kept glancing toward Gideon's office, but didn't go up the small staircase to ask him to join them nor tell him the news. JJ's phone began to ring they knew that it meant that it was time to get back to work and before long everything was back how it always was. Reid was on a plane headed to another American town while Garcia worked her magic on her computers.

End Part 17

Notes: I did some research into babies to write this. I'm not much into pregnancies either the whole growing baby moving belly thing uber freakish to me.


	18. Developing 3

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 17  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me. PS I also don't own Peanuts.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: Time for the ultrasound. Again I'm a prego-phobe so if it doesn't work I'm sorry. I hope you like my surprise!

* * *

Garcia was in an exam room waiting for the doctor to start her first ultrasound. Since they had found out that she was pregnant the two of them had been waiting for this appointment to make sure everything was progressing as it should be in the pregnancy. Reid was holding her hand, looking around the room. She touched his face to try to keep him focused. He ran his hand along her cheek. They moved in a little closer he ran his thumb along her lip. She let her eyes slip shut waiting for his lips touch hers. His lips barely settled upon hers when the door to the room opened.

"All right Miss Garcia are you ready for this?" the ultrasound technician asked.

"I've been so excited about this for the past two weeks!" she exclaimed.

"Great. Today we are just going to see if everything is developing normally. Your doctor was worried about something she heard in her office, correct?"

"Yes, she doesn't think it's going to be anything serious, but we want to be sure that the baby is healthy. I don't really know my birth father's history."

"All right, good, it's better to be safe than sorry. Please life your gown."

Garcia lifted her gown and the technician put the wand on her belly. Reid watched the screen intently. Garcia was always amazed by how Reid would react to new things. He seemed to be having a lot of fun reading all kinds of baby books. He had even read a few books on how ultra-sound machines worked. So he would have an idea of what he would be seeing on the screen. The couple had their hands clasped together, waiting to see the first images of their unborn child.

"This would explain the echo your doctor heard," the technician said. "It looks like you are having twins."

Garcia made eye contact with Reid. All the colour had drained from his face. She had never seen him look like that before. He was always very confident, but he looked like he might faint. She hoped that this wasn't going to be a prelude of things to come. She wanted Reid to be there for her every step of the way.

"Baboo?" she whispered.

"Twins, as in two babies?" he asked.

"You're the genius, Baby, you should know that already, as well as the statistics about how often pregnancy results in twins."

"I do, I also know the percentages of us conceiving twins, and I am surprised. Knowing we would be having one child was a little nerve wracking but finding out we are going to have two babies at the same time is honestly terrifying."

"I know it's gonna be hard, and this is totally scary Spencer, but we can do this."

"I'm glad someone believes in me."

"Can I say something?" the tech asked.

"Sure," Reid replied.

"Most fathers are scared about what kind of parent they are going to be when their child arrives, or children. But from what I've seen the ones who are there beside the mother through everything are usually the best dads."

Reid smiled. "Thank you, that helps more than you know. I plan on being next to my wife through everything."

"I know you will be Baboo," Garcia told him squeezing his hand.

Reid then let go of her hand to more closely examine the screen. He had seen ultrasound pictures in books before but this was different. The images on the screen were the first time he got see their children. He was fascinated by what he was seeing on the screen. He was trying to make different parts out, like hands and feet.

"Wow, those are really our babies?" he asked. "That's amazing, look Penelope they already have fingers."

"Honey let the nice lady do her job," Garcia laughed.

"It's fine, really," the technician assured her. "I'll print you some pictures too."

"Our first baby pictures Spencer."

"I think it would be fun to see who notices that we are having twins without us telling them," Reid told her.

"Aw, Baboo I'm rubbing off on you!"

"I guess so, I can't wait to write my mother and tell her that you are going to have twins."

"No!" she almost yelled. "Spencer we're not telling your mother in letter. We are going to go visit her, and we are going to bring her the pictures of her grandchildren."

"We'll have to talk about that, it depends on how she's doing."

"I know, but I don't want her to find out about this in a letter."

"I don't either. We'll figure it out."

Garcia nodded she could tell that something was wrong, but knew it wasn't the right place to ask him about what was going on. The technician continued the exam, telling them everything was going to be fine and that the babies were developing normally. She then printed off some of the pictures and the two of them went to a little café for lunch.

"Why do we need to talk about your mother, Spencer?" Garcia asked him. "What aren't you telling me?"

Reid took a deep breath, and looked away from her for a moment. "She's on some new medications. She's not responding very well, and Doctor Norman thinks it would be better if I just wrote to her for a little while."

"Then we wait, but we tell her in person."

"It might be a few months before she is ready to hear the news."

"I don't care if I have to waddle into her room and explain to her myself that I am about to go into labour; with twins. I told her that I would get you to tell her what's going on and you are going to do that Spencer."

"If you get past the point of being able to travel and she doesn't know I'm sending her a letter. I don't want her to find out she's a grandmother when we bring the babies with us."

"I guess you're right about that. Do you really think it's going to take that long for her to be more stable?"

"I don't know, honestly. I'm worried about her though." He stared into his coffee cup.

"Why?"

"It keeps getting harder and harder to find a drug combination that helps her, and they are working less time. I keep worrying about how she is getting older, and I'm not sure if Alzheimer's runs in our family. I don't know how I am going to deal with the bigger problems that I know around the corner with her."

She squeezed his hands. "We are going to deal with them, when the time comes, Baboo. You don't have to do this alone anymore."

"Thank you."

"That's what you do when you love a person Spencer."

"I love you so much." He stood up and kissed her softly.

She kissed him back for a long moment. She wanted to be able to help him, but knew there was not a lot she could do other than comfort him. She pulled away a few minutes later, and gently ran her hand along his face. He took her hand in his and smiled softly at her, glad that she was with him.

"I want to do more Spencer," she whispered.

"I know, but there's nothing more we can do for her. She's got great care where she is, she's comfortable there. Sometimes I think if I could see her more often she might do better. Doctor Norman always says she does better when I visit."

"Why don't you move her closer to us?" she asked.

"Las Vegas is her home, I already took her from the home she raised me in, I can't take her away from the place where she grew up as well. She always tells me that she loves it there, I can't hurt her again," he explained. "I still feel guilty about taking her from her home the first time."

"I'm so sorry Spencer. Maybe we can put the idea in her head with the babies coming she would get to see them grow up if she were closer?"

"We could try, but I'm not sure it will help."

"If she wants to move closer, and I can find a good hospital for her, will you consider moving her here?"

"I would, but she has to want it. I don't want anyone to make this choice for her."

"All right, I promise I won't suggest it. We'll let her tell us."

"Thank you." He ran his hand along her face. "I love you."

"I love you too. Can you believe we are going to have two babies?"

"I'm still pretty shocked, but it's amazing. This will going to be such a challenge."

"I think we are going to be up for it. I'm just not sure how we are going to fit twins into our job schedules."

"We'll figure it out," Reid tried to assure her.

"What if we can't?"

"Then we'll figure it out. Do you want to go back to work after they are born?"

She took a deep breath, thinking about what she wanted. Part of her wanted to be a stay at home mom, but there was another part of her the loved her job. She was torn, and she knew that Reid would support her no matter what she wanted. She began to play with her rings like she had started to do when she was nervous since they were married.

"I think I do but I'm not sure. I might see them and think that they are so much more important than all the people I can help with my job."

"If that happens that's fine, and if you want to return to work that's fine too. All I want is for you is to be happy."

"Aww, Baboo, thank you."

He squeezed her hand. "Whatever you chose is the right choice for our family, it's just hard to make that decision before our family gets here. Once your maternity leave is over then we can figure out what's going to be best for them."

"You're right, it'll be hard to decide what we want and what's best for us before they get here. Our family, Spencer, wow."

"I know it's pretty amazing to just think about, isn't it?" he asked. "We also need to think about finding a new place."

"Why? I love our house Baboo!"

"It only has two bedrooms and the second bedroom is fairly small because we only planned to have one child together. We might be able to fit two cribs in that room, but not much else, and when they get proper beds and more things there won't be any extra room in there."

"I guess you're right," she sighed. "But I like our house it's got everything we both wanted."

"I know, but we can find a place that will be big enough for our family that we like too."

"I hope so."

"Morgan told me about a three bedroom property he has been working on. It's close to work, and has a big yard. He says it won't be ready for a little while but would like to see it?."

"I guess we can look at it, but I don't know if it'll be as great as where we are."

" don't want to leave our home any more than you do but we should think about what might be best for our family."

"I know you're right, but what about our loft?"

"Morgan explained that the attic could be turned into a loft space if need be, it's above the master bedroom. He also told me there was a room next to the master bedroom that could be made into a library, but we could use it for the twins at first."

"We'll look at it, but I don't promise everything. The place has to be great for me to want to move."

"I know. I'm just trying to think ahead."

"And normally I love that about you. But I guess I always thought that our little townhouse was going to be where we brought our babies home to."

He kissed her forehead. "So did I, but then again I thought we were going to only have one baby."

"You are happy we're having two right?"

"I am, I think it's amazing that we are going to have twins. I'm nervous of course this will be a challenge for me to adjust to being the father of two children at once. Having two at once is going to be even harder."

"I know we can do it, Baboo. We wouldn't be having two babies if we couldn't handle it."

"I thought you don't believe in god?"

"I don't, but I believe in the fates, and that there is a reason for everything. I think that there is a reason for us having twins, and I think it's so that you have to face your fears about being a daddy heads on."

"What if I don't want to do that?"

"You, my sweet baboo, do not have a choice in the matter. Besides you're going to be a super awesome Daddy even if we were having ten kids."

"Why are you so sure about me, Penelope?"

"Simple, you took care of your mom growing up. If you can do that you can take care of your babies," she explained.

"That's completely different, Penelope. I had to take care of my mother, who else could have?"

"That's my point, Spencer you took care of yourself and your mother for years."

"Who else was supposed to take care of us after my father left?"

Garcia kissed his forehead. "That's why you will make such an amazing father, Baboo, and you don't even get it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You did something as a ten year old boy that a full grown man couldn't do. Shouldn't that boost your confidence in yourself and your potential parenting skills?"

"I suppose it should, but it doesn't."

"Why can't you see the amazing heart you were blessed with Doctor Reid. You always say that people can't see past your brain, maybe it's because you can't either."

"You're pretty smart, my darling wife."

"I know I am."

"I'll work on my fears, I promise."

"That's all I can ask. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I think I am, but first we need to pick up a picture frame."

"All right, or two?"

She smiled. "You wanna be one of those dads that have a million pictures of his kids on his desk?"

Reid blushed and nodded. Garcia wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She was so glad that he wanted to put the sonogram on his desk too. The two of them went to find some picture frames then they went home.

End Part 18

Notes: I hoped you liked my little surprise, things get a little odd for the next few parts, but you'll see it works. I skip some stuff to add some drama. Enjoy thank you for the support!


	19. Developing 4

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 19  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me. PS I also don't own Peanuts.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: Reid is feeling worried about becoming a father. A few of you guessed my idea which is fine. I hope you are still enjoying this.

* * *

Although Reid was trying to be all right with being a father, he wanted his wife's reassurences to be enough, but they weren't. He needed to talk to his mother, he had told Garcia where he was going, but he still felt guilty traveling alone. Reid walked into Bennington's. He went right over to the nurse's station, and she directed him to Doctor Norman's office.

"Is there something wrong with my mother?" Reid asked.

"No, Doctor Reid," Doctor Norman assured him. "Normally you give us warning before you visit, I wanted to be sure that you were not hear with bad news."

"No, I'm sorry. I just needed to talk to my mom."

"All right, she's having a good day today. So you're not going to upset her?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to her about when I was growing up.

"All right, go ahead to her room. Congratulations by the way, I was on vacation when you were last here with your wife. All Diana can speak about is how she is going to be a grandmother, and she's going to have a grandson and a granddaughter."

"Thank you, I'm nervous and excited at the same time."

"That's perfectly normal, and I should know a thing or two about normal."

Reid laughed then left the office, and went to his mother's room. He smiled glad to see that the bed sheets Garcia had bought for her were on her bed. They were a little bit more colourful than Reid usually chose for his mother, but he knew she must like them since they were on the bed. Diana was reading her book when the door opened.

"It's not time for any more meds!" Diana spat.

"Mom," Reid said calmly.

"Oh, Spencer, it's you. The new nurse here, the skinny blonde one who needs to eat more, keeps trying to over medicate me. She won't even listen to my book suggestions."

"I'm sorry Mom. I'll talk to her about that. Not everyone enjoys reading."

"Nonsense she'll never find a husband that way."

"All right, that's fair. I'll talk to her and I'll talk to Doctor Norman about her as well, but I can't promise that it will help with her not enjoying to read."

"Thank you. How is your wife, Spencer?"

"She's well, but she doesn't feel comfortable travelling at the moment."

"Women who are pregnant should not be on planes at any point in the pregnancy. They're unsafe. I hate that you take planes so often Spencer. That's how you are going to die. Are you aware of that?"

"If that's how I die, so be it. I don't think that's what's going to happen. I have sent you the statistics on plane safety."

"That's what the government wants you to believe. I hate that you work for the government too, Spencer. They could be trying to brainwash you, or trying to hurt or kill you.

"I doubt that, besides I plan on dying when I'm old and gray and have Penelope by my side."

Diana smiled. "You deserve that Spencer. What's wrong?"

"Why does there have to be something wrong Mom?"

"Because I know there is something wrong. You might be a profiler, but I am mother. I know when my son is hurting. I always have."

"How do you know that?"

"You'll see when your babies are born, Spencer. It's something that cannot be explained. You know when something is bothering your children and you would do anything to help them stop hurting. You've lost weight. Have you been eating?"

"Yes, Mom I've been eating. I've just been under a lot of stress lately."

"Getting ready to welcome your child into the world can be difficult."

Reid nodded. "I'm glad that we're done moving, and that the twins' nursery is ready. But there is still a lot on my mind," he sighed.

"Spencer what's wrong?"

Reid was trying to collect his thoughts and was quiet for a long moment. He wasn't sure that his mother would understand how nervous he was about becoming a father. He knew that she would want to try to help him, but he wasn't sure what she could do. He wasn't always very good at letting out his feelings, and what was plaguing him was all about what he felt; mostly toward his own father.

"I just keep wondering if I'll be a good father for them," he explained.

"You're going to be a great father," Diana assured her son.

"Penelope keeps telling me that, but I don't think I believe her."

"Why not?"

"How do I know how to be a father when I never had one?" he asked.

"Because you can learn anything Spencer, I've seen you learn things you never should have known. If you could graduate high school at the age of twelve you can be a father now."

"Parenthood is completely different, Mom. Every book I have read says that your biggest parenting role model is your same sex parent. What did mine teach me? All I can think of is how to leave."

"Your father wasn't equipped to be a parent, Spencer, you are. Don't say anything like that Spencer, you'll never leave your kids."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you, and I know you are nothing like your father was Spencer. There are times where I think you look like him, but you act nothing like him. Have you been supportive of Penelope?"

"Of course I have Mom you taught me better than that! She's been craving hamburgers of late," he laughed. "Most of the employees at the all night drive through near home know me now, and they give me extra pickles and milkshakes for her. Penelope doesn't really like milk, but they know that I worry about her calcium intake."

"That's how we know you are going to great, Spencer. You care so much about her, you want to take care of her, just like you did with me, and you will when those babies are born."

"Having twins is hard though, Mom. I have read in many books that parents of twins are more likely to file for divorce because of the stress two babies can put on a marriage. I don't want that for us, but I've seen the statistics, the odds are against us."

"You put far too much stock in all the statistics that get stuck in that brain of yours. Not everything you read is the truth, and even if it is you can be the part of the statistic that is an anomoly. You and Penelope have an excellent foundation. Stop getting so stressed out over this, it's unhealthy Spencer."

"I'm just worried. I want to be a good parent."

Diana ran her hand along her son's face. "You will, Spencer. I know because you were able to take such good care of me."

"That's different, Mom. Why can't you and Penelope see that?"

"You're right, it is. Sons are not supposed to be able to take care of their schizophrenic mothers, and you did a great job of it. But good men are supposed to be able to take care of their families."

"Thank you, Mom, that helps. You say I took good care of you, but I'm the one who put you here."

"You don't believe me that you did a great job. Yes, you did put me here, but that was because it was truly the best thing for me. You were starting to find your own life, and you knew that you could no longer take care of me properly. You didn't do this to get rid of me, you did this out of love. It took me a long time to see that Spencer, but this was the best thing for me, Doctor Norman and his staff can give me the care I need, and you knew you never could."

"That is why I put you here, yes. I never said that I didn't believe you Mom. I'm just saying that I'm scared, Mom."

"You don't have to. Spencer you are going to make a great father you'll see that. It's perfectly normal to scared. The second you hold those babies you'll see that they are the most amazing and perfect beings who ever lived, and you will do anything to keep them happy."

"Why couldn't my father do that for me?" Reid asked.

All he wanted to know was why he wasn't enough for his father. His mother told him how great of a child he was. Garcia would tell him all the time what an amazing man he was, but his own father never saw it. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. All he wanted was to be able to feel that his father accepted him, and he knew that he never would.

"I don't know Spencer," Diana told him, getting up and hugging her son. "You deserved to know. You were a great son, and it wasn't your fault that he left. He shouldn't have left us both when it was me he had trouble with me. You deserved to have a healthy parent, Spencer. You were the most perfect and special little boy a mother could have asked for."

"Thank you Mom. This has helped a lot."

"I'm glad, but only time will show that Penelope and I are right. Have you read any good books lately?"

"I've mostly been reading parenting books."

"You should take a break from that. I just finished reading this one, I think you'll enjoy it."

Diana gave her son a book off her side table. He smiled and accepted the gift.

"Thank you, Mom," he told her.

"I know it will take you only a few minutes to read it, but try to enjoy it. I also found this for the kids."

Diana handed her son other book. Reid examined the second book. He was surprised to find that it was a modern book. He had expected his mother to find classic children's books, but this was a newer one. He flipped through the book and was surprised by the stories within its pages.

"Fairy tales?" he asked.

"I read them to you when you were a baby. I would sometimes read them to you while I was pregnant and I was having trouble with the voices. They would always listen when I would read to you. I couldn't take my medication and it helped me."

"Is that why you always read to me?"

Diana nodded. "Yes, I hoped that it would mean I wouldn't have to take my medication, and I would be able to take care of you like a mother should. It never worked that way, though, and for that I'm sorry."

"You had your reasons for doing everything the way you did. Mom, you did well with what you had."

"I wish I had been a better mother for you."

"You're the only one I wanted, and needed. Penelope always tells me about how your past shapes who you are, and the way I grew up shaped me into who I am."

"I think that's a good way to look at it."

"I agree."

Reid visited with his mother for a while longer. He left and decided to go to the park he used to play chess in when he was done. He was surprised to see there were still people who played chess there. He decided to join a game. After he was done he was surprised to be greeted by William Reid.

"Spencer," said William.

"Dad?" Reid asked, the colour draining from his face.

"What brings you home?"

"I needed to talk to Mom."

"About?"

"It isn't any of your business," sighed Reid.

"I am still your father, Spencer. Is there something on your mind?"

Reid's phone began to ring, and he knew he had to answer it. He didn't want his father to know that he was married with a child on the way. Reid didn't want William to know anything about his personal life, but he also knew that he couldn't ignore his wife, because it would worry her, and it could hurt the twins.

"Hi," he replied hastily. "Is something wrong?"

"I missed you, Baboo," came Garcia's voice.

"I miss you too, but I can't really talk right now."

"I need you to. Your children won't settle down, and I want a nap."

"Why are they your little angels when they are calm, and my children when they won't stay still?"

"Because I am the pregnant one and I say so! My word is law, period."

"All right, all right, put your phone to your belly."

Reid tried to quietly tell a story through the phone where his father wouldn't notice. He was just about to start another story when he heard his wife's voice come back on the line. He smiled knowing that it likely meant that the unborn babies had responded to his voice even over the phone. He was glad because he knew that his job might keep him from his family, and he wanted them to know his voice from the day they came into the world.

"It worked," she told him. "Thank you. How is your mom?"

"She's doing well today, she helped me a lot. So they're settled?"

"Yes, finally it feels so nice of the party in my uterus to end!"

"Why don't you take your nap while they are still quiet?"

"That's a good idea. I love you, Baboo."

"I love you too Penelope."

He smiled and hung up the phone, having almost forgotten his father was there. There was a grin on his face as he put his phone back in it's holder. Reid was snapped back to reality when he saw his father watching him, smiling a little. Reid knew this meant that William knew that he had a family.

"Was that your wife?" asked William.

"It's none of your business."

"It is I'm your father."

"You lost your right to be my father when you left."

"I want to be a part of your life, Spencer. I just wasn't sure how. You were so smart, I didn't think you would understand. It wasn't easy to just get back into your life, you knew so much, I didn't how to explain anything to you."

"I didn't want to understand anything!" snapped Reid. "I wanted my father to come take care of me when I couldn't! I wanted him to tell the teachers about the bullies who would tease me, and take me out of those godforsaken expedited classes! It's too late!"

"It's never too late."

"It is! Leave me alone."

"I want to know my grandchildren."

"No!" Reid spat. "Absolutely not! You are not going to hurt them like you hurt me. NO!"

"I won't do that to them."

"I know your track record. I don't want to see you again, and I don't want you anywhere near my family!"

"So you are a father."

"That's none of your business."

Reid walked away from him not listening as he tried to reason with him. All Reid wanted was to go home and tell his wife about what had happened.

End Part 19

Notes: I know I skipped some stuffs, and I'm sorry. I hope you are still enjoying this fic.


	20. Developing 5

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 20  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me. PS I also don't own Peanuts.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: Garcia gets a surprise email, and they talk baby names. I hope you like the names I chose hehe. They never mentioned Garcia's parents names so I made some up. Enjoy. Reviews make my day bright!

* * *

Garcia was at home waiting for Reid to get back from visting his mother she was playing a game on her laptop when she saw that she had a new email. She was surprised to see the name attached to the email. She wondered if something had happened to Reid or his mother since she had last heard from him. He had been stuck at the airport because of a storm.

_Dear Penelope, _

_You don't know me, but I know who you are. You're married to my son, Spencer. I'm sorry if this is an invasion of your privacy but I have been trying to reconnect with my son, and I was hoping you would be able to help me. I would also like to get to know his family. I'm not sure what Spencer has told you about me, but I am not a bad person. I made a bad choice a long time ago, and I am looking to rectify it now. I hope that you can find it in your heart to write me back._

_Thank you,_

_William Reid_

Garcia could not believe it. She re-read the email half a dozen times. Part of her wanted to hack him back to the stone age for being able to find out her email address. Then she realised that she had put down her email address as an emergency contact for Diana. She knew that Reid had problems with his father, but she thought that the fact that he'd found her spoke volumes about the man she had never met. She wanted her husband to be happy, and she hoped that having his father in his life again would help with that. She also wanted her children to know their grandfather, so she decided to email him back.

_Dear William,_

_It's good to hear from you, Sir. Spencer has told me about you. I know that he still hurts about what happened when he was a child, but I believe a parent should always know their child. You should be very proud of your son he is an amazing man. He treats me with so much respect._

_We actually don't have our family, yet. I am currently pregnant; with twins! We are going to be having a boy and a girl. It's perfect. We are having trouble picking names, but we're almost ready for our new arrivals. I hope to hear from you again soon. _

_Penelope Garcia-Reid _

She was glad when another email popped up.

_Thank you for writing me back so quickly. I'm glad you're not upset that I decided to email you. I just want to get to know my son again. Twins? You are going to have twins. What a blessing! I'm sure Spencer is thrilled. I know that I have hurt Spencer in the past but I want to try to make things right._

_William_

She hit the reply button. _He is so excited about everything. He's nervous too, but I know he's going to be a great father. I know that Spencer has had some trouble with you in the past but I'm sure that we can help him see your side together, it just might take some time._

_PGR_

Garcia had been emailing back and forth with William all day. She was glad when she heard the front door open, she knew that it meant that Reid had finally gotten home. She wanted to tell him all about what had gone and went down to greet him. He looked exhausted but smiled when he saw her. Reid was glad to be home after his visit with his mother. He put his bag away, then took off his sweater. He then hugged her tightly.

"How was your trip?" she asked.

"It was fine until I saw my father, and then everything went downhill," he explained.

"I'm sorry Baboo."

Garcia decided that it wasn't the best time to tell him that he had been talking to his father after what he had just told her. She ran her hands along his face, and kissed him softly. His hands settled on her belly which was starting to get round. He felt a small kick and smiled into the kiss.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Like a beached whale," she sighed.

"You look beautiful."

"You're so sweet Spencer, I needed to hear that."

"How are your feet feeling? Do you need me to massage your feet."

"I want these babies born already, but then I wouldn't get so many back and foot rubs."

"All you have to do is ask Penelope."

"That's why you are my sweet baboo but things are going to change when the babies get here. If they start to cry we'll have to stop what we are doing and attend to them."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I won't still do it. Now let's see your foot."

She slipped her foot out of her fuzzy pink slippers and put it in his lap. He began to rub gently work on her foot as he told her about the day. After almost fifteen minutes he switched which foot he was working on. He then moved his hands to her back and worked out all the kinks, focusing on her lower back because she always said it was what hurt the most.

"Are you sure you have been keeping off your feet?" Reid asked.

"I try but when you need to pee like every ten minutes it's hard to stay off of them!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound upset. I'm just stressed out from seeing my father while I was in Las Vegas."

"I'm sorry that that is so stressful for you, baby, but maybe he wants to make things up to you."

"It seems like it's too late for that to me. It's been over fifteen years. I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure?"

"I want to focus on you. Your feet are still swelling despite your keeping off your feet, the doctor might want you on bed rest."

"I know, but I want to spend as much time as possible with our babies when they are born I want to work just a little bit longer."

"We've talked about this before if you need more time with them when they are born we'll make it work."

"I know, Baboo, I just don't think it's the right time for me to go on leave just yet."

"All right, as long as you're sure. I worry about you and our babies."

"I know you do, and if it keeps up we'll talk to the doctor. I'm just a little grumpy right now too. I missed you so much and now I think they're having a party in there," she sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to deal as they get bigger."

"They'll be here soon enough, but we can't meet them for a few months yet, I'm sorry. If I could take all your pain away you know that I would."

"I know. It's just you've got me so relaxed I think I can sleep, so they decide it's time to play. I just want to get a few good nights of sleep before they get really big and are born and we won't get another peaceful night until they are eighteen," she laughed.

"I'm sorry Penelope," he told her, putting his hands on her belly. "Be good for your mom in there you two."

Garcia laughed feeling the kicks from the two babies growing inside of her. There was something about Reid's voice that got the two of them going. It was almost as if they knew their father was home, and wanted to show off for him, but it was late and Garcia just wanted a nice night's sleep next to her husband. His hands were magic and she felt a million times better if only her belly would stop moving.

"I don't think that worked Baboo," she giggled. "Besides they know when their daddy is home and they like to put on show."

"Do you think they know my voice already?" asked Reid, surprised.

He had read in many of the books that the babies had developed ears, and their brains were developing but he never thought that meant that they were starting to recognise voices as those of people who loved them. He made a mental note to look into that.

"I think they know who you are already, they always react strongest to your voice," she explained rubbing her belly. "It's usually so super sweet, but I'm so tired."

"That's pretty amazing, it's great that they seem to know my voice already."

"They must have your brain."

"There is no way of knowing that yet, Penelope."

"I know," she assured him, kissing him softly. "I was thinking about names today."

"Really?"

She nodded. "It was quiet at work today, so I was doing some research, you always talk to them I want them to have names so they know they're not just the twins."

"All right, we can start talking about their names again, if you want. I thought you were tired."

"I am, but this might help me to clam down."

"Are we going to hyphenate their names?" he asked her.

"No, I don't think so. Our kids are going to be the whitest kids you'll ever want to meet. Look at us, we're so pasty we should be living up north. Having the last name Garcia will just be confusing. Besides I have four brothers who will carry on the name, so I think just your name will be perfect. Besides I was hoping maybe we could use my parents' names as their middle names."

"All right, I think that's a good idea."

"Thank you, Baboo. So we need names that go with April and James."

"All right, I'm not that good with names. I'm just not sure that I would like our kids to have nature or thing names."

"All right that's fair enough. I'd rather they didn't have name that start with the same letter or rhyme either since they are twins."

"I'm glad I don't want that either. I want them to know that they are two separate and distinct individuals. They are going to be the twins to enough people, they should know their mom and dad see them as themselves."

"I'm glad we agree on that point. I want that too. Wow they really are going crazy in there, they're getting so strong, and I don't want to hear about what you've read today, okay?"

"All right, no baby statistics. I'm just going to be a clueless father," he laughed.

"You could never be clueless but you can be sugary sweet."

"Maybe they are excited that they might be getting names," he offered. "Then when I talk to them I can use their names instead of just calling them you two."

She laughed. "I love that you are so involved with them Spencer. It's sweet. I always hoped I would have a husband who was so hands on."

"I find this whole process fascinating and I don't want to miss anything when I'm home."

"Aw, Baboo, you make me love you more when you say sweet stuff like that."

He kissed her cheek. "I love you so much, it's true. I don't want to miss anything with our kids. Now tell me some of the names you found today."

Garcia began to tell him names and what they meant, but Reid didn't like most of them. There were a few that were maybes. She had started with girls names that she had found. She had lists that she had printed off, with meanings to all of them. Neither of them wanted their kids to have names that had negative meanings. They wanted their kids to know that they were wanted and that their parents had put a lot of thought into their names.

"What about Charlotte?" Garcia asked. "It usually means tiny and feminine, but there are some places that says it means manly, which isn't a bad thing because I think that will give her an edge to reach her dreams."

"I like that, Charlotte April Reid, that would be a nice name for our daughter," Reid replied, grinning.

"We could call her Charlie for short!"

"I don't think I like that."

"All right we'll talk about it later, but she'll probably want to shorten it at some point."

"I guess but I'm going to call her Charlotte just like I always call you Penelope."

"All right Spencer. Are there any boys names you like?"

They began to discuss boys' names. The two of them were miles apart when it came to boys names. Garcia wanted something a little different, but Reid found that most of the names didn't work with his last name. The two of them were starting to get stressed out, and Garcia had already gone through her whole list.

"I've always liked the name Declan," Reid said finally after almost half an hour. "Even if it is the name of a saint."

"Declan?"

"Yeah, don't you like it?"

"It's nice, I do like it. Declan James Reid, well Baboo it seems we have finally found our son's name too."

"Wow our twins have names."

"I can't wait to tell everyone we have names picked out for them!"

"I'll let you tell everyone. Are they still kicking?"

"Yes! They won't stop and I'm getting sleepy."

"Telling them a story seemed to work last night, do you want me to try it?"

"That would be good, I love it when you read to them."

He went and got a pile of books from the nursery. He went back into his room, and settled on the bed, his face right next to Garcia's belly. She smiled as he began to read the various stories to her belly. After two books the noticeable movement on her belly had stopped. Garcia let her eyes slip shut as he continued to read. She liked it when he was home and could do this for them.

"They're starting to settle down," she told him with a yawn.

"I'm glad now just rest, I'll keep reading to them."

"You're an angel Spencer."

"I love you."

"I love you too my sweet Baboo."

Garcia fell asleep to the sound of Reid's voice telling various children's stories. There was a huge smile on her face and she hoped she would be able to do this after the twins were born.

End Part 20

Notes: Woo! we have names! Another time skip coming up. Ten parts left. Wow. How did that happen.


	21. Delivering 1

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 21  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me. PS I also don't own Peanuts.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: Garcia comes clean, and it's baby time. These next few parts are a little jam packed. Because the last five are more or less the epilogue (parts 26-30). I hope you are still enjoying the journey.

* * *

When her husband came through the door he looked slightly haggard. She went over and kissed him softly. He kissed her back, his hands went right to her belly. She knew she had to tell him that she had been talking with his father, and how he wanted to come see the twins after they were born, but he looked so tired. She didn't want to tell him the truth after they were born.

Garcia had been put on bedrest and Reid had moved everything that she would need into their bedroom. He sat down at the edge of the bed after he had kissed her. He the put his hands on her belly, grinning when he felt the twins moving around. They were getting so strong.

"I love you," he told her. "All three of you." He gently touched her belly.

"We love you too, Spencer," she told him, kissing his cheek.

"Do you mind if we order in tonight?"

"That would be fine, I have been craving Chinese all day."

"All right, great. I'll go get the menus."

She watched him go down the stairs. He found the menu for their favourite place. They each picked out what they wanted and he called for their dinner. Glad that neither of them had to do much work in order to have dinner that night, it wasn't long before their food arrived, and they ate together on the bed.

Garcia knew she had no excuse for not telling him the truth. The case he had come home from had ended well, he seemed relaxed. She couldn't wait until William Reid showed up on their doorstep to tell him she had been taking to him for four months without telling her husband.

"Spencer, I need to tell you something," she told him, taking his hand.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, worried.

"No, no, nothing is wrong. I just need to tell you something."

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I've been emailing with your father."

"What why, how?"

"He got my email address from Bennington."

"He's been visiting my mother?"

"No, they won't let him, they think it will upset her, besides you approve her visitors."

"Did he contact you to see her? Because she's in no state to see him after all this time."

"No, it's you he wants to see, it's you he wants to know, well us."

"Us, why?" he asked.

"Because he's your father, and he wants to know his family."

"I don't want him to know our family. He lost that right a long time ago!"

"He wants to make things right between the two of you. If I thought for a second he was going to hurt us I would have annihilated his cyber universe Spencer, you know that."

"I want you to do that. I don't want him in our lives. I don't want him anywhere near our children."

"He's learned from his mistakes. Just read what he's sent me, please."

"Those are just words on a screen! They don't mean anything."

"Spencer why are you getting so mad at me?" she asked.

"I'm not mad at you!"

"You're yelling at me!"

"I'm sorry, but you should have told me about that he contacted you, so that I could have told you not to listen to anything he has to say."

"I can form my own opinions of people. I've been fairly good at over the years, despite my not being a super-genius profiler!"

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying I don't want you talking to him. Please Penelope!"

"He's not that bad, please try to understand that. He wants to make it up to you."

"It's too late now! It's been seventeen years! I don't want him to be a part of our lives."

"Don't I have a say in this?"

"No, Penelope you don't, not with this. I don't want you to email him anymore, and I don't want you to tell him anything else about me or our children."

"Since when were you such a caveman!" she snapped.

"I'm not acting like a caveman!" growled Reid. "I'm protecting my family from him! That's what you do when you love a person!"

"They deserve to know all the grandparents they have."

"My father doesn't count. He's not a part of our lives."

"Spencer!" she cried.

"I'm sorry Penelope but you'd understand. It took a long time to get over what he did to us, and I am not able to forgive him."

"Even for our kids?"

"I'm doing this for them, please see that."

"I can't Spencer, all I can see is you depriving them of another person who could love them."

"I'm not they will fall in love with him, get used to having him there and then he'll leave."

"You don't know that for sure."

"And you don't know that he won't. You shouldn't be getting upset about anything right now. How about we agree to disagree for now, and then we'll have a proper discussion about it after the twins are born?"

"Okay, but can I still email him?"

"I can't stop you, but I wish you wouldn't. I also don't want you telling him anything more about me or my mother."

"You're being unreasonable! He doesn't seem that bad."

"I'm not doing this right now. I don't want him in our lives!"

She let out loud growl. "So you're saying I can email him but only impersonal stuff! That sounds to me like you're stopping me from talking to him!"

"I want you to respect my feelings on this Penelope!"

"I need you to explain this to me."

"I can't!" he snapped. "I can't do this right now."

He stormed into the library that was adjoined with their bedroom. Garcia was going to follow him but he had already pulled out a book. She sighed and shut the doors, and curled up onto their bed, hugging his pillow close as the babies moved around. Reid meanwhile had tears in his eyes, and was unable to read. He just couldn't seem to collect his thoughts. He went into their room an hour later and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Penelope," he whispered.

"Mm, Baboo," she sighed. "Are you coming to bed?"

"In a little while I have an idea. I promise we'll talk about this after the babies are born, and I'll figure out what I'm feeling and need to tell you."

"Okay, don't stay up too late."

"I won't."

He kissed her softly then went back into the library and began to write. He was trying to collect his thoughts and get them down on paper so that he could make sense of why it upset him so much that his father wanted to be a part of their lives after all those years. After he had written for what felt like hours he picked up a book and settled into the chaise lounge that Garcia had bought him as a house warming gift. He didn't think he would use it but it had quickly become his favourite place to read. His body and brain were both exhausted and soon his eyes slipped shut.

"Baboo!" Garcia cried bolting up straight out of their bed.

Reid bolted awake, and wasn't sure at first where he was. It took him a moment to realise he had falling asleep in the library. He was glad he hadn't closed the doors when he had gone back in. His book fell to the floor as he sprang to his feet, and ran into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed, and he went pale feeling something wasn't right. His heart was racing. He wanted to reassure his wife but his emotions were getting the better of him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's time," she whispered.

"It's time?"

"It's time! Yes! Spencer my water broke."

Relief washed over him as he realised that was what was on the bed. "Oh my god! It's time!"

He began to scramble for what they needed after he helped her up. He had her hospital bag slung over one shoulder and his messenger bag over the other, and even picked up her frilly pink purse. Which she took as they went toward their car. He opened the door for her, and began to go drive to the hospital, he was trying to be safe but it was hard for him not race there.

Garcia was wincing every few minutes at they drove. She had been feeling something strange for hours but it hadn't been enough to keep her awake, so she thought it had been nothing. She was glad when she saw the hospital come into view. Reid stopped the car and raced around to her side to help her. They walked into the hospital and was greeted by a charge nurse.

"My wife is labour," he told her. "Her contractions are eight minutes apart."

"You were timing?" Garcia asked.

"In my head, yes, it's important."

"Who is your doctor?" the nurse asked.

"Doctor Irons."

"He's on duty tonight I'll page him and get you set up in a room while your husband fills out the paperwork."

"Thank you."

Reid was given a clipboard and began filling everything out as his wife was put in a wheelchair and brought to another room. When he was done he handed the information back to the nurse and then went to the room he had seen Garcia go into, almost bumping the doctor as he left. Garcia was in the bed and reached for his hand.

"We can relax, it's going to be a few hours yet, unless their heartbeats change," she explained. "Doctor Irons gave me some stuff to take the edge off."

He kissed her forehead. "Are you nervous?"

"A little, but I'm more excited to meet Declan and Charlotte."

"Do you want me to call everyone?"

"Yes, Jam said he'd call my brothers when you called, and JJ said she would call the rest of the team."

"All right so Jamie, JJ and Doctor Norman, and I'll be back."

"Is something wrong with your mom?"

"I made an agreement with Doctor Norman that I would call him and he and my mother would decide when she would come depending on how she felt."

"All right, she's going to come meet them?"

"Yes, she will, it just might take up to a week."

She nodded. "All right, I don't want her left out."

"She won't be." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Reid left the room and went into a quiet waiting room to make the phone calls. He decided to call Jamie first.

"Hello?" a male voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Hi, Jamie it's Doc- Reid- Spencer," stammered Reid.

"Is something wrong?" asked Jamie.

"No, nothing, Penelope went into labour earlier this evening, she said that you would be able to call the rest of your family."

"Yeah! Tell her I'll be there as soon as possible, and that I send my love."

"I will, thank you."

Reid hung up the phone and dialed JJ next. He listened to the phone ring a few times before he heard her voice on he other end. "What's up Spence?"

"Penelope is labour," he told her.

"Really! I'll call everyone else, go hold her hand."

"I just need to call my mom then I'm going to be next to her every step of the way."

"You're so good to her Spence. Go call your Mom."

"Thank you."

Reid then dialed Beningtion's and began to talk to Doctor Norman. He assured Reid that his mother was doing fine, and even transferred the call to her room. Reid waited, sometimes she wouldn't answer her phone.

"Hello?" said Diana nervous.

"Mom, it's me," Reid told her.

"Is something wrong, Spencer?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Penelope is in labour."

"Congratulations, I think I am going to stay here for another few days to let things settle down. I will come visit you when things start to quiet down. I am too anxious to deal with all those people again."

"All right, Mom, are you sure?"

"Yes, Spencer I am. It's better for everyone. I want to enjoy my grandabies as much possible."

"All right. I love you Mom."

"I love you too, Spencer. Send Penelope my love."

"I will."

Reid hung up the phone and then went back into Garcia's room. She reached out of his hand which he gladly took. She squeezed it harder as a contraction hit her. Reid gently smoothed her hair. She smiled at him.

"Everyone knows, or soon will," he assured her.

"We get to meet our babies today."

"I know, I'm excited."

"I'm glad Spencer, are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be to see you in pain."

"It'll be worth when we see them for the first time."

End Part 21

Notes: I could have been waay more evil. I took me a while to make this last timeline work, so I'm sorry for any odd stops, but I think the way I cut it up minimised the the nail biting if that help.


	22. Delivering 2

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 22  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me. PS I also don't own Peanuts.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: It's really baby time! I hope you are still enjoying this fic. I can't believe it's going to be coming to an end soon.

* * *

It had been ten hours since they had been in the hospital. Their friends had all come in to give their love and support, and JJ was making sure that Garcia's brothers were on their way. Garcia wanted it to be just her and Reid in the room when the twins were born, since he seemed to be holding up.

Everyone thought that he might have to leave the room once she was in hard labour, but Reid was fine. He was fascinated by everything that was happening. He wanted to see everything. Garcia was amazed by how good he was going. There were a few times where she yelled at him because of the pain, but he didn't flinch. He would get her ice chips and offer his hand when she needed it.

"All right Penelope one more push," the doctor told her.

Garcia gathered up all of her strength, knowing she would have to do it again. She fell back against the pillows and felt tears start to form when she heard cries ring out. She wasn't sure which of the twins it was. She looked up at the doctor and then she looked at Reid who's jaw was agape and he was unable to speak as he stared at the brand new life.

"It's a girl," said a nurse smiling at Garcia.

"Happy birthday, Charlotte," whispered Reid staring at the tiny infant.

"Apparently her brother is impatient," the doctor told them. "Are you ready Penelope."

"I don't think I have a choice." She locked eyes with Reid. "Spencer." She growled.

The nurse took the newborn baby girl to clean her up. Reid took his wife's hand. Ready for the next baby to arrive, he thought it was amazing that he was going to see his son born right after his daughter had come into the world. He couldn't help but try to figure out the statistics about how many men were that lucky as he held his wife's hand and waited.

Reid watched and listened as the doctor instructed Garcia to push again. Time felt like it had started to move backward until he heard the second cry ring through the hospital room. Garcia had tears glistening her cheeks as she listened to another healthy set of lung. Reid meanwhile was told to cut the umbilical cord. His jaw dropped as he did it. Now there was no turning back the twins were in the world and on their own without the support of their mother.

"Happy birthday to you, too Declan," Reid told his son as the nurse examined him.

The nurse had placed Charlotte on her mother chest, and Garcia smiled through her tears. She ran her fingers along her daughter's tiny cheek. She was amazed that she was actually holding the baby for the first time, and that she would soon be holding both twins at the same time. She looked up at her husband who was staring at their son who the nurse was bring over to his mother.

"We'll need to run some tests, but they look very healthy," the nurse assured the new parents. "Charlotte is five pound four ounces and Declan is five pounds one ounce."

"Baboo are you counting fingers and toes?" asked Garcia.

"Maybe," he replied. "They're perfect Penelope. I can't believe you did that."

"It's just part of nature Spencer."

"I know but it still amazes me that we made them. Look at them, we created these two lives and are going to help shape them."

"They are pretty amazing," she whispered. "Hi Charlotte, hi Declan I'm your mommy, and there's your daddy. We're so happy you're both here safe, and you're both healthy."

Reid was examining both the newborns, he ran his hand along Declan's small cheek. The new parents were staring at the babies, making sure that everything seemed right. The nurse was watching them both. Garcia was grinning, her hair was still wet with sweat. It felt like they had no time to bond with the newborns before the nurse took the infants into another room to weigh, measure and perform a few tests on.

"You look beautiful," he told her.

"I really don't feel it," she told him.

"I just saw you give birth to our son and daughter, you couldn't be more beautiful to me."

She kissed him softly. "Oh, Spencer I love you so much."

"I'm going to go tell everyone that they are here."

"Okay."

Reid left the room and went into the waiting room where their friends and teammates had been waiting for news. They all looked up when they saw the door open. Reid had a huge grin on his face.

"Charlotte and Declan are here, they're healthy, and Penelope is doing just fine," he told them.

"Congratulations, kid," said Morgan.

"Don't congratulate me, Penelope did all the hard work."

"The real work starts now," Elle told him.

"I know I'm ready for that. It's going to be a challenge but we're ready for it."

"It's hard enough with one," Hotch told the youngest member of the team.

"I know it's not going to be easy, but I'm excited about this. As soon as I saw them I knew we could do anything."

"When can we see them?" JJ asked.

"I guess when the nurse is done examining them."

The team continued to talk for a few more minutes congratulating Reid. He also told them how big the twins were, and the two women were amazed that Garcia had been able to carry over ten pounds worth of babies, and they had been born at term. The nurse came into the waiting room smiling.

"Doctor Reid, your wife is ready for visitors," she told them.

"We'll let you go in first," Hotch told Reid.

Reid nodded, and went into the room. He smiled seeing Garcia propped up on the bed with the twins swaddled in their blankets. One in pink and the other in blue, he went over and kissed her softly. She kissed him back gently. He pulled away from her and stared at the twins.

"The team will be in soon," he told her.

"Okay, do you want hold one of them?"

"Yeah."

Reid carefully picked up his daughter. She let out a small coo as he lifted her gently. He smiled and stared at the not even hours old newborn. The door opened and he was not surprised when JJ began to snap pictures of them.

"Penelope, congratulations," JJ said hugging her friend. "They're perfect."

"I know, look at Spencer."

"He's going to be amazing with them. You can see how much he loves them written all over his face."

"I know, he looks so adorable," she sighed. "Do you want hold Declan?"

"Are you sure?"

Garcia nodded and gently lifted the baby boy into JJ's arm. A huge grin came over JJ's face as she held the newborn.

"I want one," she sighed. "He's so tiny."

"All right Uncle Derek wants to hold one of these two," said Morgan, looking at Reid.

Reid very reluctantly let Morgan take Charlotte from him.

"Hello Beautiful little girl," he said softly. "You look like your mom, sweetheart, and that's a good thing cause your mom is one of the prettiest ladies I know inside and out."

"I don't know Morgan I think this little guy looks a lot like his mom too," JJ said. "One of them has to look like Spence."

"It's okay with me if they both look like Penelope," Reid said.

"I think Charlotte looks more like you," Garcia said.

JJ went over and looked at the baby girl. "I agree with Penelope. I think she looks more like her daddy."

"Hopefully she outgrows that," laughed Morgan.

"I think that it's fine if she looks like her daddy, don't be mean to my sweet Baboo, hot stuff," Garcia chastised.

There was a soft knock at the door, and the whole team looked over to see who was coming in. They were all surprised to see Gideon standing there holding a pink and a blue helium balloon as well as a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you for calling me JJ," Gideon said. "Congratulations Penelope, and you too Reid."

"Thank you for coming," Garcia whispered uncertainly.

"I thought it was time I stopped being stubborn. I'm sorry it took me so long. These are for you." He handed her the flowers.

"They're beautiful, Sir."

"No, sirs, today, I'm Jason or Gideon." He was tying to the balloons to the side of the bassinettes. "JJ may I?"

"Certainly," JJ told her superior carefully giving him the baby.

"I'd like to hold Charlotte, when you're done," Hotch told Morgan.

"Sure," Morgan replied. "All right, angel, you wanna go see your Uncle Hotch?"

Morgan gave Hotch the baby.

"She's so light. Jack was almost eight pounds when he was born," he laughed.

"Jayje, any word on my brothers?" asked Garcia.

"Last I spoke to them they were all in the air, so they should be here at some point today."

"All right, great, thank you for all your help."

"That's what a godmother does."

"Thank you for agreeing to that."

"They have godparents?" asked Reid.

"Yes, I know it's not your thing, but I want them to be baptised."

"Okay, if that'll make you happy."

"I'd like you to pick Charlotte's god parents since I chose JJ and Derek as Declan's."

"All right, I'll have to think about that."

"Okay," she said.

The team chatted about the babies for a while longer. Garcia had to feed the twins at one point and Morgan and Gideon excused themselves wanting lunch, and promised to bring something good back for Garcia. After the newborns were fed they both began to fall asleep. Hotch left next having gotten a call from Haley. Then JJ and Elle decided it would be best if Garcia rested while the twins were napping.

Garcia didn't want to rest before he brothers arrived, so JJ checked on where they were, and they were still all a few hours out so she began to relax. Reid was curled up on a chair reading a pile of parenting books as Garcia began to doze off after he friends gave her their love.

Reid glanced over at his wife who was now resting. He smiled and went over to the bassinettes where the new borns were laying. He stared down at the two infants who were swaddled in their blankets, but stared up at him. He smiled.

"Hi again," he said. "All your aunts and uncles are gone now, and your mom is sleeping. I got you each a present."

He reached into a bag and pulled out matching Snoopy stuffed toys. He put one in each of their bassinettes. He gently touched each other their cheeks when he gave them the toys. He knew logically that they couldn't really smile yet, but he swore Charlotte smiled at him when he gently touched her nose. Declan let out a small squeaking sound when Reid touched his cheek.

"I wanted to give you your first birthday presents," he told them. "I love you both so much. That dog is named Snoopy he's a character in a comic strip and cartoons called Peanuts. I got you those because your mom call me her sweet baboo from that, she likes using nicknames for the people she loves, I bet she'll have a million for you. I'm just going to call you by your names but that doesn't mean I love you any less. I love you two so much. I promise you both I will never leave you." He then felt tears start form and he sniffled.

"Boboo?" Garcia whispered.

"Penelope you're supposed to be resting," he whispered, holding back his emotions.

"You're crying Spencer. Please talk to me."

He looked at the floor feeling the tears roll down his face. "I was just thinking about my father, and everything that happened before you went to bed."

"Are you ready to talk?"

"I keep looking at Charlotte and Declan and I'm afraid to blink because I might miss something. I might miss them smiling for the first time. I don't ever want them to open their eyes and not see one of us there. There's a part of me that wants to quit my job so I don't have to miss anything they'll do. I realise I could work from home and only sleep when they are sleeping and then maybe I wouldn't have to miss any of their firsts, even if it's not logical I want that. I don't understand how my father could have just left me."

"Come here cause it hurts to move," she asked him he sat on the bed carefully, and she wrapped her arms him. "I'm so sorry Spencer, why haven't you talked about this before?"

"I didn't feel it all before I saw them. Before the idea of being a father was kind of abstract. I knew that you would deliver two babies, our son and our daughter, but I couldn't picture what they might look like, what they would feel like in my arms, and just how perfect they would be. Now that I feel this and see them and know how much I love them I just don't understand how he could just walk away from me."

She hugged him tighter. "I thought you talked to him about that and he told you he left because of what happened with your mother."

"He didn't have to leave me like that. He watched my life but was never in it. He could have come to my school to pick me up instead of letting me walk home alone while the other students hurled insults at me. He could have come and played a game of chess with me in the park. He could have made me a part of his life and he didn't."

"But you know now that he did watch everything you do, that has to count for something."

"That he was a stalker to his own son? Penelope I know you want to see the good in everything, you'd like Declan and Charlotte to have a grandmother and grandfather but I can't let him do to them what he did to me."

"You don't know he'll leave again."

"I guess I don't but it's not a chance I want to take. I never want to be the reason our son or daughter is in pain, I just can't let him into our lives when I know what he can do. I know that if you ever came to your senses and kicked me to the curb I would do anything to see them. If you stood there with a shot gun and force field around them and I couldn't touch them I would still come by every single day and tell them just how much their father loves them."

Garcia wiped the tears from her eyes. "Silly Baboo I could never stop loving you especially when you say sweet things like that. I understand why you wouldn't want Charlotte and Declan to know him. They deserve to know just how much you love them and if you are keeping him away from us out of love then I support you."

He kissed her softly. "Thank you Penelope. Just when I think I can't love you anymore we connect like this."

"I love you so much Spencer, and I think this is just going to keep growing."

"That's what I want."

"We'll make it happen."

"I'm still not sure about that," Reid sighed.

"You'll see, now come closer."

He moved next to her and she kissed him softly. He smiled against her lips, then laid his head against hers. He ran his hand along her cheek gently, then they both looked over at the sleeping newborns. They both smiled glad that the twins were healthy and happy.

End Part 22

Notes: All right so they are here! Hehe... I hope that worked.


	23. Delivering 3

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 23  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me. PS I also don't own Peanuts.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: I thought there needed to be some more Gideon stuff, and then we get to see Garcia's brother.

* * *

Reid leaned in to kiss his wife again but Charlotte began to whimper. He went over and picked her up. He was trying to comfort her when Declan began to cry a little louder than his sister had. He carefully gave Charlotte to Garcia and then went over and lifted his son into his arms gently. He then looked over at his wife who was nursing their daughter. Declan seemed to have calmed down but was still letting out a few small whimpers.

"I think he might be next," he told her.

"All right, can you burp Charlotte when she's done," she told him.

"All right I can do that. Just a few more minutes and you'll get your mom Declan."

Garcia meanwhile smiled at her daughter. "All right Sweet Pea your brother needs to get big and strong too. Plus the sooner you're all finished the sooner you get to see your daddy again. You know you have him wrapped around his little finger, you do darling."

When she was done Reid carefully gave his wife Declan and took Charlotte and began to burp her. Garcia once again was talking to the baby. Charlotte finally let out a burp. Garcia watched

"There we go I bet that makes your stomach feel better, doesn't it Charlotte?" he whispered, still cuddling the baby against his shoulder and chest.

"You're such a good daddy my sweet baboo. I know you're worried about not being good at this, but I know you're going to amazing. Charlotte is falling asleep on you right now."

He gently kissed the baby's head. "Sweet dreams daddy's angel."

"Spencer that's so sweet, I thought you didn't like nicknames.'

"I don't, usually, but that seemed right."

"I think it's so adorable, honey." She then rubbed her son's little cheek. "Declan you're such a little piggy, slow down there's plenty."

"I don't think he understands that yet. In the books I've read it says that newborns won't eat more than what they need, and they also won't go hungry. So neither of them can be little piggies, but all babies do eat at a different pace and need different amount of nutrients."

"Baboo, and you're worried about being a good daddy when you know stuff like that. You're also being great about getting them when I need to nurse, you're a great daddy already."

"Thank you, but I still don't see it, I guess."

"You're doing so great, Spencer. I think Declan is done, how about you burp him next. You did such a good job with Charlotte."

"Sure."

He took the newborn and gently began to pat his back. He had to pat the baby's back harder than his sister, to get him to burp.

"All right, big guy, how about get some sleep," he told him, laying him down carefully. "It's amazing they are really here."

"I know. I'm happy they are finally here and I get to see you with them."

Reid moved to back toward the bed, he took her hand and then kissed her softly. She ran her hand along his face, and through his hair. Neither of them heard the knock on the door, nor the squeak when it opened.

"Am I interrupting?" Gideon asked.

"Um, no," Garcia whispered.

"I know we agreed that you two needed some time with the babies, but I needed to talk to you; both of you."

"That's up to Penelope," Reid replied.

"I'll listen to what you have to say," Garcia replied.

"I'm sorry I've been treating you so poorly, Penelope. I thought you would take Spencer from his work," Gideon explained. "I didn't think that two people as different could make things work, and I was worried how that might affect the team dynamic."

"You should have trusted me," Reid sighed.

"Spencer there are a lot of things you know, but matters of the heart are not linear and predictable," Gideon told his young co-worker.

"You made me feel like a horrible person," Garcia told him.

"For that, I apologise. That was never my intention, Penelope. I am, however, glad that Spencer chose you."

She blinked, shocked. "Really?"

"Yes, he – actually you both, learned something more important than I could never teach. Family is more important than any job."

"Why are you telling us this now?" Reid asked.

"I've decided to retire, and I have come to realise that I don't have any family to come home to. I have been stubborn for too long, and I've lost more than I care to admit. You have something that most people never get. You've found someone who loves you and will give a future."

"I'm very lucky to have Penelope and the twins in my life."

"I want to know if you two can find it in your hearts to forgive me for the way I've treated you both."

"It's not going to be easy, it's been long time," said Garcia. "But it's Spencer you really need warm up."

"I know this is going to take some time, but I would like to be able to have some part in watching those two sweet children grow up."

"They need all the people that love them we can find. Can you give us a few minutes?"

"Sure," he assured them leaving the room.

"Baboo, you're awfully quite over there. What do you have to say about this?"

"I'm not sure. I don't feel the same way as I feel about my father, but there's still a part of me that's worried. I can't just forget about the past four years."

"I can't either, but he didn't cut us out of his life, he just chose to ignore the most important part of it."

"You really want him in our lives?"

"Only if you do, I won't go against you on this, if you don't want him in our lives he doesn't have to be."

He nodded. "It would be strange not to have him in our lives when he retires. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes, I am, as long as he's good for our babies."

"You're amazing, Penelope."

"I know. Now go talk to him."

"You're okay here?"

"I'll be fine, besides me brothers should be here any minute."

He kissed her forehead softly, then left the room. Reid went in search of Gideon, who was in a waiting room pacing. Reid went into the room, clearing his throat. Gideon looked up at the younger man, nervously. Reid wasn't sure what he wanted to say, all he knew was he didn't want to cut him out of his life.

"What did Hotch say when you told him you were quitting?" Reid asked.

"I haven't told him, yet. You were the first person I told," Gideon explained.

"Why?"

"I still have a great deal of respect for you. I know I haven't shown it in the past few years. I wanted to have a fresh start."

"Penelope wants that too."

"What do you want?"

"I'm not sure. Everything won't go back to normal overnight."

"I know."

"But if anyone gets to be a grandfather of sorts to the twins, I know I'd like it to be you."

"Thank you, Spencer. Now go spend time with your wife and family."

"You're not going to tell the rest of the team you're quitting are you?"

"They'll know soon enough."

"Thank you for being honest with me."

Gideon nodded and watched as Reid went into the hospital room again. He didn't realise it but he past Jamie Garcia walked through the hospital to visit his sister. He went up the maternity ward and asked for his sister's room. He went inside and sighed when he saw his sister lip locked with her husband. As much as he loved her and was happy for her, he didn't like how affectionate they were. He cleared is throat and they pulled away both looking a little pink.

"Jam!" Garcia exclaimed, her voice low.

"Pen," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just gave birth to two babies, so I'm a little tender."

He kissed her forehead. "Congratulations I'm so happy for you. You look so happy."

"I am happy, my babies are here and they're perfect."

He went over to the bassinettes. "She looks like you." He reached toward the baby girl.

"Don't wake her or I'll kick your sorry butt."

"She's not sleeping, Pen. I know better than to wake a sleeping baby. Now come here sweet little girl. I'm your Uncle Jamie."

"He's your Uncle Jam don't let him tell you any different sweet pea."

"She's beautiful. Wow she almost looks like she's staring at me."

"Babies often find deeper sounds more soothing," Reid explained. "There are theories that the womb helps to buffer out higher frequency sounds, which helps hearing to develop properly."

"Pen, you married an encyclopaedia," Jamie laughed.

"I love my walking Wikipedia, Big Brother."

"What's a Wikipedia?" asked Reid.

"He doesn't know everything, I'm shocked."

Garcia laughed. "My Sweet Baboo knows a lot about a lot of things, but he doesn't know much about my cyber world. I figure we start with movies, TV and pop culture and then we move up to the interweb."

Declan began to whimper softly. Reid went right over to check on him. He checked his diaper which was still dry, but he still cried. He then gave the baby to his wife who started to nurse the newborn.

"Penelope! Jesus!" Jamie exclaimed turning around.

"Jam, I'm feeding my son. It's perfectly natural. I'm sure Mom fed you this way. You're not one of those fuddy duddies who has issues with nursing are you?"

"I don't think so, I would just like a little warning before my baby sister whips her breast out."

Garcia was trying to get Declan to latch on it took a few tries before she got it to work. "Declan is eating now, it's perfectly normal."

"It's amazing how the human body works isn't it?" Reid asked, watching the mother and child together. "Penelope is able to produce everything both our children need for the first few months of their lives, and babies learn how to suck in the womb. It's fascinating really, there are images of babies that are so clear you can see them eating the amniotic fluid."

"Remind me to never play trivia with you Spencer. How the hell did you know that?"

"I began to read books about pregnancy when Penelope told me she was pregnant. I wanted to know what to expect."

"You're a strange one Spencer."

"That's why I love him."

Garcia finished nursing the baby and began to burp him, glad that Charlotte had stayed calm. There was soft knock at the door and she grinned when she Eric came inside with gifts for all three of them.

"Congratulations Penny," said Eric. "How are you feeling?"

"Thank you, and BTW I hate that question. How do you think I'm gonna feel after giving birth two babies, with drugs but no caesarean section. Honestly how do you think I'm going be feeling?"

"Apparently grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy I just don't like when you ask me a silly question that you, as my brother don't want to know the answer to."

"All right, all right, fair enough. How are the babies?"

"Perfect. Do you wanna come over here and meet Declan?"

"Um sure." He went over to the side of the bed and peered at the newborn.

"You can touch him, and hold him Little Brother."

"I'll just look for now."

Charlotte began to cry, her voice a little bit more forceful than her brother. Jamie looked at the baby, and handed her to his sister, and Reid took Declan. He began to gently pat the newborn's back in order to get him to burp.

"You may wanna close your eyes man," Jamie warned.

"What why?" asked Eric. "Penny what the hell?"

Garcia got Charlotte to latch right away. "I'm feeding my daughter. Do you live in the land of people? You've never seen a woman nursing her baby?"

"Obviously not. I don't really know a lot of babies."

"You're strange, none of your friends have babies?"

"Well, yes but I don't hang out with their babies."

Garcia laughed. "You're going to hang out with my babies whether you like it or not."

"All right Penny, just give me some time to get used to all this okay?"

"I was never around children growing up either, it's not that unusal," Reid reasoned.

"Honey, your upbrining was unique, and the second you found out I was pregnant you started reading thousands of books on pregnancy, birth and parenting."

"I needed to do research to know what was going to happen."

"Thousands?" both Garcia brothers asked.

"Yes, thousands, you should see our library right now."

"How do you read thousands of books nine months?" asked Jamie.

"I read quickly."

"Are you a robot?" asked Eric.

"If were a robot I would not be able to have children."

"Well there would be ways, but then our little angels wouldn't look like their daddy, and look how much those two look alike."

There was another knock at the door it opened and both Garrett and Shannon came into the room. They were both holding balloons and gifts, and flowers for their sister and her family. Garcia had started to burp Charlotte gently. She looked up at her brothers.

"Hey you two," she said. "Meet Charlotte and Declan."

"They're beautiful Little Sister," said Shannon.

"Our perfect little angels. Do you want to hold either of them Middle Big Brother?"

"I'd love to Penny."

She gently handed her brother the baby girl. Shannon took her, grinning.

"You look so much like your Mommy," Shannon told the baby, running his hand along her cheek.

"We got you flowers, and chocolate, Penny," Garrett told his sister, handing her the flowers and a few boxes. "I also found the cutest onesies."

"Thank you."

"I got them footie pajamas, in size twelve months," Shannon explained.

"That's great." She began to open the boxes, and pulled out the matching onesies, one in blue and one pink. "These two are going to spoiled by their uncles, I know it."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Jamie laughed.

The group caught up everyone wanting to hold and see the babies. After an hour Garcia decided the twins needed a break from being passed around. Her brother agreed and decided they would go get something to eat. They invited Reid but he said he would stay behind and suffer with hospital food with his wife.

He went and got them each a sandwich and jello from the cafeteria, as well as juice and then went and sat down on the edge of his wife's bed. She smiled and ran her hand along his hair as he watched the newborns sleeping.

End Part 23

Notes: I know I skimmed over them a little have a million ideas in my brain and only so much time to deal with them. Hehe... hope you are enjoying. I love feedback.


	24. Delivering 4

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 23  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me. PS I also don't own Peanuts.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: The twins come home. Thank you for the support. I feel icky and unwitty.

* * *

Reid had taken Charlotte into the house while Garcia had Declan in her arms. The two of them were holding hands as they went inside. They were both glad they were able to bring the twins home. They knew that it was going to be hectic for the next little while, and were glad for any time they had as a family.

"Do you want to see your house?" Reid asked the twins who were wide awake in their carry-carseats.

The couple began to walk through the house showing the babies everything, ending in the nursery. It was painted mint green with a mural of baby animals on one wall. All of the crib sheets had baby animals on them as well. There were also two bassinettes set up that could be moved into the other bedroom at night, but the nursery was darker during the day.

"Charlotte this is your bed," Reid told her laying her down and kissing her forehead.

The newborn let out a tiny whimper. Reid then put her soother in her mouth and her little blue eyes slipped shut. Reid smiled at the newborn, running his hand along her cheek gently. She opened her eyes one last time then closed them again.

"Goodnight Declan," Garcia whispered to her son.

She laid him down and kissed his cheek she then moved to give Charlotte a kiss on the cheek, while Reid kissed his son's tiny cheek. Reid then pulled his wife into his arms as they watched their children sleep. Garcia moved to curl up closer to her husband, cuddling into his chest.

"They're home," Garcia whispered.

"They are it feels kind of, amazing and overwhelming."

"It's just us from now on, no more doctors or nurses."

"We can do this, I can do anything with you next to me."

"Aw, Baboo, you know how to sweet talk a girl."

She kissed him softly and he deepened the kiss for a moment before he realised that they were still in the nursery. He pulled away from her, and ran his hand through her hair. She smiled at him.

"Morgan said that he dropped off some stuff from the team and some of the other techs, and agents. do you want to see what we have?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied pouting a little at the loss of closeness.

They went into the kitchen and were shocked by how full their fridge was. Neither of them realised they had so many friends at work. Rid thought that everything was mostly for Garcia, but the cards had both of their names on it. There was also a few boxes that had baby items inside that they hadn't yet looked in.

"This is really nice," Reid told his wife.

"I guess they thought that we would need help feeding ourselves since we are focusing on the twins right now," Garcia explained.

"You're probably right, but this is still a little surprising to me. I didn't realise so many people liked you."

"They like us, silly, both of us. You're very popular with the other geeks."

"You're just saying that."

"I'm not."

"How are you feeling?" he asked needing to change the subject.

"I'm still tender but it's more than worth it."

"How about you go relax, start a fire and I'll bring you something to eat."

"You take such good care me."

"You just gave birth to our twins. You need your time to relax as much as possible so you can heal."

"I'm so glad I have you Baboo."

He kissed her softly. "You'll always have me."

"Good, cause I could not do this on my own."

"Me either."

Reid went into the fridge and found a casserole. He warmed up two plates. While they were warming her poured some milk for them, then put it in the living room. He then got the plates, and some forks and brought those out as well. After they ate they put the plates on a side table and curled up together, kissing softly. They were just getting comfortable one of the twins began to cry.

"I'll get her," Reid told her.

"You know already that's it Charlotte?" Garcia asked.

"Is that bad?"

"No, but it's time for them to eat," Garcia told him.

"Then I'll bring her to you, and then Declan when he wakes up and you're ready."

Garcia thought the he would stop running off to get the babies for her once they got home. She was starting to feel like she was a broken doll that needed to be pieced together. She had never felt like that with Reid before, but she was starting to feel a little more uncomfortable with his need to take care of her. She liked the attention, but she still liked her independence.

"You know I can still move right?" she asked him.

"I do, but I just want you to take it easy for another day or two," he explained. "Please, Penelope?"

He smiled at her sweetly. She always had trouble saying no to those sad brown eyes she had fallen in love with. She sighed and leaned back against the couch cushions and taking a sip of her milk. She knew he was just helping her because he loved her, and because he wanted to have more time with the twins.

"Fine," she told him, smiling.

"Thank you, Penelope."

He went upstairs to get Charlotte from the bassinette. When he went into the nursery he noticed that Declan was up as well. He picked up his daughter first and brought her to her mother. Garcia smiled and took the baby. She was surprised when Reid went back up the stairs, and returned with their son.

"Maybe they're learning to wait their turn?" Reid offered. "He's awake up but he's quiet."

"I'm not sure how much they can learn right now, Baboo," she told him. "Although they do have your genius genes."

"They have yours as well, you're brilliant."

"I'd kiss you but our daughter needs to be burped."

He laughed, and watched as his wife gently burped the baby. Charlotte was just starting to settle down when her brother began to cry. Reid and Garcia carefully switched which baby they were holding. She fed Declan next and gently burped him.

"Do you want to see how they do in the swings your brothers got them?" Reid asked.

"That's a good idea, I want them close, but the fire is so comfy."

They carefully put the newborns in the swings, but didn't start the motors. The two of them were still nervous. The babies eyes closed again, and the pair curled up together, just watching the twins for a few minutes more.

"It's amazing that the twins are home already," Reid said, as he watched the sleeping babies.

"I know, we're so lucky," Garica agreed.

"A lot of time twins are premature, or underweight and need to be in hospital longer than their mother. After doing reading I prepared myself to be away from them for a few nights."

"I did as well. We are so lucky, we got two healthy babies. Some people don't even get one." She wiped her eyes.

"What's wrong, Penelope?"

"Just thinking about my brothers," she sighed.

"Do you miss them? I could call them."

"It's not that. I have three big brothers I shouldn't be the first one to have a baby, and I got two amazing and healthy babies at once."

He ran her hand along his cheek. "Maybe they don't want them yet?"

"Well Garrett might but it's a little harder for him to find a partner who wants to be a father too."

"Fair enough, Shannon seems to be good with them. He was gentle, and he kept talking baby talk to them."

"I'm glad you didn't tell him to stop. I know how you hate when people do that," she said.

"Just because they're small doesn't mean they need a special language. If they know what a baba is they'll know what bottle is too. It didn't feel right to say anything to him though."

"I'm proud of you. Shannon wants to be a daddy so badly, but his wife can't conceive. They have tried infertility treatments. Right now they are looking into adoption and surrogacy. I know it hurts him to see me have two babies while he's been waiting for seven years for his one."

"I'm glad I didn't say anything then, it might have upset him. What about Jamie? He was so quiet with them, I could tell he was bonding with them in his own way but he didn't say a lot about them."

"I think it hurts Jamie to see babies sometimes. He was married once to his soul mate, the only woman he'll ever love. They were high school sweethearts, all that stuff that pop singers sing about. After they were married Jessi got pregnant, but she lost the baby. It devastated them both. She never recovered, and Jamie just stopped trying to make the marriage work one day. Sometimes I feel so guilty when I'm with you and he's visiting, and now that the twins are here I just wish I could make him happy."

Reid kissed her forehead. "Nothing would make me give up on you Penelope. Nothing. We can't feel guilty about our happiness, you deserve it."

"So does Jamie."

"Then like you tell me, you have to let the universe make it happen."

She smiled. "You're right, it'll happen if it's supposed to happen. He wouldn't want me to feel guilty about finding my sweet baboo. When is your mother coming, she is coming right?"

"Last time I spoke to her she decided she would take the train tomorrow morning unless something happens overnight. She wants to meet them, she just couldn't handle the hospital and all of the people. I told the team and your brothers to call ahead when they want to visit, and they understand that Mom needs her space."

"All right, I wanted to make sure she would be able to see them."

"She will."

"It's nice that you think about my mother."

"She's the only grandparent they are going to know."

"Not exactly," he told her.

"What does that mean?"

"I want Gideon to play that role in their life, they need that. It might take time for us both to allow him into our lives, but I think he'd be good for them."

"I do as well. You're sure you want him in their lives, and that he won't hurt them?"

"I'm sure, Penelope. He only told us about quitting. He wants to make it better."

"I know you respect him a lot. I think I understand why you want it to be him who is their Grampa."

"Thank you for understanding about my dad. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you about it."

"It's all right Baboo, I should have told you the truth from the start."

He kissed her forehead again. "I should not have reacted like that. I'm so sorry Penelope. I acted like a child."

"Ever super geniuses are allowed to act a little childish once in a while Spencer, especially under the circumstances. I just wanted you to be happy, I missed the fact that you were already."

"Your heart was in the right place. I just couldn't get my thoughts together, that's never happened to me before."

"I'm sorry I hurt you like that." She kissed him softly.

"What matters is that we have talked about it now, and we know what we are both feeling."

"Yes, and that you promise no matter how mad you are about something you come to bed when you are home."

"I won't do that again, Penelope. I promise."

"Thank you. I hated falling asleep knowing that you were just in the other room, and I wouldn't wake up all cuddled up with you."

"The chaise is not very comfortable to sleep on. I was afraid to wake you after I figured out what I needed to tell you. I know that you had been having trouble sleeping."

"I always sleep better with my Sweet Baboo next to me even when I'm grumpy and uber pregnant."

"All right."

The two of them were leaning in for another kiss when Charlotte began to cry. Reid got up to see what the problem was. Garcia watched him as he carefully changed Charlotte's diaper. When he was done Declan began to cry as well, so he changed his son's diaper as well.

"Do you want to bring them upstairs while they are awake?" Reid asked his wife.

"Are you going to let me carry one of them?" she joked.

"I'm sorry, I just know you're tender and I don't want you to hurt anymore."

"I want to be there for our kids even if I'm sore. I don't want to have a fight with you over our kids."

He kissed her forehead. "I don't want that either. I just want you to be comfortable. I just want to learn everything about them."

"I think it's time for us to learn together. Who do you want to carry up?"

"I think I'll take Declan."

"All right, come Charlotte, Mommy's got you, angel."

"Here we go big guy, it's time for Mom and Dad to sleep to."

"You're so amazing with them, Baboo."

"I love them."

"I can tell."

The new parents went up to their room. They each placed one of the babies in the basinettes they had in the room. Each parent gave the newborns kisses before they changed into their pajamas and climbed into their bed together, hoping to get some rest before one of the twins needed something.

End Part 24

Notes: Next up is Reid's family. I thought it was time to show just the family for now.


	25. Delivering 5

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 25  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me. PS I also don't own Peanuts.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: Time to deal with Reid's family. This one is long, but I think you'll enjoy it, lots of loose ends to tie up before the epilogue. Enjoy!

* * *

Diana Reid had agreed to wait until everything had settled down a little before she came to see the twins. She had been in town for a few days, but she was still anxious. It had been two days since they had been home. Garcia and Reid were both getting settled and were excited that Diana was finally comfortable enough to visit. Garcia had sent William Reid a message asking him not to visit when they got home from the hospital but he hadn't heard from him since. She was trying to focus on Diana's visit but it was hard.

Diana's nurse had dropped her off at the house. Reid was thrilled when he saw his mother at the door. He helped her to the couch. Garcia was upstairs with the twins. Reid took his mother's hand gently, hoping that she was feeling all right.

"How are the babies?" Diana asked.

"They're great, Mom, they're healthy, everything seems to be normal," Reid explained. "They just woke up from their naps. Penelope is feeding them and then they'll be down."

"You're not helping her Spencer! I raised you better than that," scolded Diana.

"You raised him very well, Diana," Garcia assured her mother in law. "He is helping out with everything, but Mommy has to be there when it's time to eat."

"You're nursing twins?"

"I know it seems silly, but I want to have the bonding time with them. Besides, if I wasn't nursing I would never be able to wrestle them from their daddy."

"Spencer can you get Declan for me?" she asked her husband. "Charlotte are you ready to meet your Nana?"

"Nana?" asked Diana.

"That's what I called my grandmother, if you want to be something else that's fine."

"I like Nana, Penelope."

"I'm glad." She carefully placed Charlotte in her grandmother's arms.

"She's amazing," Diana whispered, tears in her eyes.

Reid came down the stairs with Declan in his arms. The newborn was already very alert. "Mom meet Declan."

"Spencer, he has your eyes," Diana cooed.

"Penelope says that too."

"He does, I still remember how alert you were when you were born. It was like you wanted to see everything you could. When I would read you your story at night you tried to keep your eyes open right to the end. I always told your father that you wanted to learn, but he would tell me you just liked the sound of my voice."

"I bet it was a bit of both," cooed Garcia. "And no statistics, you." She told Reid, poking him playfully.

"All right, all right, no statistics about this. I'm going to make some tea, I'll be back."

He gave Declan to Garcia who cuddled the little boy close to her. Reid went into the kitchen and put the kettle on. The two women meanwhile fawned over the babies.

"Is Spencer helping?" Diana asked.

"Yes, he is, he's been so amazing through everything. He keeps worrying about how he won't be a good father, but I can't see how he won't be when he's so great with them, and with me. It breaks my heart that he feels that way and I can't help him."

"One thing you need to learn about Spencer is that he doesn't learn by listening, he learns by doing. When he sees those little ones reacting to him he'll know. I can tell my son loves these sweet angels, he just needs to trust himself and he has a hard time doing that because most sources say you learn the most about love and how to be a good parent from your same sex parent, and Spencer never had the growing up."

"Do you think there is any hope Spencer might be able to have some kind of relationship with his father?"

Diana shook her head sadly. "I don't think so, Penelope, I know you can find the good in everything, and want to help your husband, but he can't forgive his father he hurt him too much."

"I was talking with William, I told Spencer and we had a fight after I told him. After hearing what he had to say about him to the twins I understood that I was wrong. I'm just not sure he listened when I told him he couldn't meet us after all, and he might want me to explain why I changed my mind. I don't want to hurt him, even though I don't know him."

"Blame it on me if you have to sweetheart." Diana gently caressed Declan's cheek as he started to fall asleep.

"I don't want to do that Diana. I should talked to Spencer before I replied to him. I don't want to hurt him."

"You have such a big heart. Just be honest with him. William is a reasonable person despite everything."

"Are you sure?"

"He made some bad choices in his life, because of me but he'll understand the consequences of his actions."

"Even if that means not knowing his son and his family?" asked Garcia stared down at her daughter who was wiggling in her arms her eyes wide open.

"He knew that when he left Penelope. I told him before he left that Spencer might never forgive him for what he would have to grow up facing, and he still left us- both of us, that night."

Garcia nodded, and knew what she would have to do. She smiled when she saw Reid come back in the room. He placed their teas in front of them both. Garcia then gave the baby to her husband. She picked up her tea.

"I think you need to spend some time with your mom, and I need to deal with something, Baboo," Garcia told him.

"All right, is something wrong Penelope?" he asked rocking his daughter gently.

"No, I just want fix a mistake I made."

"Spencer you're so gentle with her," Diana commented.

Reid smiled. "She falls asleep more quickly if she's moving."

"You've already noticed that?" Garcia asked.

"Yes. Declan likes a steady sound, like a heartbeat or a hum, but he doesn't like when you put the rocker on, and Charlotte likes it on really low. When you were with your brothers I watched them when I put them down both times and realised she goes to sleep quicker when she's moving."

"That's so sweet that you noticed that. You're such a great daddy my sweet baboo."

"I'm just attentive."

"Silly Baboo, it's that sort of stuff that will make you a great daddy."

He ran his hand though her hair softly. "Thank you for saying that Penelope, it means a lot."

"Sometimes I wish I could rip out your eyeballs and put them into my eye sockets so you could see how amazing you are."

"Even if you could remove someone's eyes it would be difficult to wire them into another person's brain to make them see what you want them to."

Garcia shook her head. "You know what I meant. Now spend some time with your mom and babies. You let me have my time with my family." She kissed his nose and went up to the computer.

Diana was able to visit with the twins for a few hours before she began to get tired. The nurse came back to pick her up. The twins were both asleep in their swings in the living room; while Garcia and Reid were curled up on the couch together, the two of them nodding off. They had learned to get in naps and sleep whenever they could since the twins had been home. They would have people dropping in to visit and the twins waking up at least three times in the night. As they fell asleep they both had huge smiles on their faces as they slept but were interrupted by the doorbell.

The team had agreed that the new family should have a day to themselves so they didn't know who was at their door. Reid got up slowly and Garcia blew him a kiss for doing so, since she figured that there would a canvasser at the door. She peaked around from the couch as her husband opened the door. Her jaw dropped when she saw who was there and she stood.

"What are you doing here?" Reid asked his eyes filling with tears as he looked his wife.

"Baboo, I told him not to come," she whispered.

"She did," William said. "I want to see my grandchildren."

"No," Reid growled. "You're not being a part of their lives just to leave them."

"Spencer, I won't leave them, you don't understand what happened between your mother and me all those years ago."

"I don't need to know that! All I know is that you never once tried to be a part of _my _life. You had the chance. You could have been a part of it and Mom never would have known but you didn't!"

"It wasn't that easy Spencer."

"It would have been there were weeks where Mom didn't know what planet she was on! There were times she forgot she had a son! She never would have been able to figure out that you were a part of my life again. But you never tried!"

"You don't know that!"

"I do know that. I played chess in the park at the same time every day that it was sunny out. I walked home from school, alone every day. I would do the shopping on Sundays so Mom would think I was going to church! My routine was easy to figure out and you never interrupted it. I would bring home groceries all alone, even if it was pouring rain! You could have helped!"

"Spencer I wanted to, you have to understand. I wanted to help you. I wanted to play chess with you, and pick you up when people were chasing you, but I couldn't."

"You knew where I was! You know I was being bullied and you did nothing?"

"You don't understand."

"What is there to understand, Dad? I look at my kids and I never want to see them in pain. It hurts when they cry for food because I feel like I am not giving them what they need, although I know that they are crying because it's the only way they can communicate with me, and they are in no real pain or danger of starvation. I am dreading the day they get their first colds, their first teeth, and I am going to be a wreck when they start to teeth, but you let me hurt for eighteen years, and you think I'm going to let you into my kids' lives?"

"Spencer, please, try to understand my side of this."

"I can't, and I won't. I know what I lived through, and I'm not letting you hurt my kids."

"Just hear me out."

"If you don't leave I'll have you arrested."

"Penelope, please?" William asked desperately.

"I told you I couldn't fight with my husband about this anymore. I'm sorry. We want you to leave."

"Please let me see them, just once. Let me tell them that I do love them, and goodbye."

Reid nodded. "I'll let them have that, since I never got it."

"I'm sorry Spencer."

"Go, before I change my mind."

William went inside quickly and stared down at the newborns for a long moment.

"I'm your grandfather, but you'll never get to know me, because I made a lot of bad choices in my life. I want you know that I love you both so much, and goodbye."

He gently kissed each of the babies' foreheads softly before he went back to the entrance of his son's home. The two men just stared at each other for a long moment.

"Your son looks just like you Spencer, good luck," William told him before leaving.

Reid watched his father leave. The second the door was closed Garcia wrapped her arms around him. Reid began to sob. Garcia just held him tightly letting him cry.

"Why would he do that?" he sniffled.

"I wish I knew, Baboo," she whispered. "I wish I'd never responded to him and hurt you like this."

"You didn't hurt me. He did. He was the one who looked you up after I last saw him."

"I could have ignored him. I should have known this would hurt you. I should have known how much he hurt you growing up and I should never have told him anything about us." She ran her hand along his cheek, wiping his tears.

"I never spoke about him. I wanted to pretend like it never happened, you had no way of knowing what I felt; even if you are the all knowing oracle."

"I know you, though, Baboo."

"That's not a part of me anyone knows, Penelope. But I want you to."

"You don't have to."

"I want to.'

She gently ran her hand along his face. "If you're sure, I want to hear about it."

They went over and sat on the couch. He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Before he left I tried out for Little League because I kept reading in books that fathers and sons liked to play sports together. I thought that maybe if I did something like that he'd wanna spend time with me. I always spent a lot of time with my mom because she would read to me, but Dad was just kind of there. He would make sure that we were both fed, and I got to school. I wanted to make him happy. He always looked so sad when he thought I wasn't looking, and I thought it was because he didn't have a normal son."

"I don't know how any parent couldn't be proud of a child like you Spencer. Your Mom told me about what you were like when you were growing up and I know that if Charlotte or Declan were half as smart as you I'd be thrilled. You wanted to learn everything."

"I'll never believe that he ever accepted me. But I tried so hard. The day that he left I had a baseball game, and I wasn't very good. I was up at bat once and struck out, and I missed a catch. No one on the team was mad at me, and the coach bought us all ice cream. I don't even remember if my team won or not, but I remember thinking how much fun it was to play outside, and I kept thinking about how I would borrow books at the library that would help me to get better since I wasn't as good as some of the other teams. I wanted to hit the ball the next time I played. I wanted to show my dad that I could learn things that I didn't have to do with school."

"Do you really think you could have learned sports from books?"

"Probably not, I'm hopelessly uncoordinated, but at ten years old I really thought I would be able to learn how to be a better a son, and to me that meant learning sports. The next morning he was gone. Mom tried to explain to me that they had had a fight, and that he would come back, but in mind he left because of that game. He was a that game, I saw him in the bleachers, but he didn't go when the team went for ice cream. A lot of the parents did. The coach ended up driving me home. I remember all of that."

"You thought he left you because you didn't do well your first baseball game?"

Reid nodded. "I never wanted to play sports after that. I thought I was so bad that I had made my father leave. My mom was always proud of me when I would achieve academically so I always tried to thrive at that."

"Did you ever, you're so super smart."

He smiled a little. "But that was easy for me. Mom always told me that I was her perfect little boy when she was properly medicated. She would tell me how much she loved me, and how proud she was. It was hard for me to understand sports, and I wanted to hear my dad tell me he as proud of me so badly and he left before I had the chance to show him. I still needed him."

"I know, Baboo, I know."

"He left me to take care of an adult. Kids are supposed to be taken care of, they are not supposed to take care of themselves and someone else. He would send us money, but Mom would never use it. We didn't need the money he would send. We needed him to be there, maybe she didn't, but I did."

"I know, I should have known that you were hurt about him, and wouldn't want to see him."

"You always see the good in people, that's what I love about Penelope."

She kissed his forehead. "I don't think your father has good in him. Anyone who can hurt their child like that is pretty much as scummy as some of the unsubs we've seen."

"You know what the worst part is?"

"Tell me."

"I started to study psychology shortly after he left. I wanted to understand why a parent would leave their child. I also wanted understand how that might mould me."

"Oh, Baboo," she whispered.

"I was terrified that I would become a sociopath. I had read in so many sources that many serial killers didn't have normal relationships with their parents, and I kept thinking my father had left because I was such a bad son, and my mother was schizophrenic so what hope did I have?"

"You did, and you do, look at you you're an amazing man."

"I'm lucky, I studied a lot behavior so that I would catch myself before I started to do it. Sometimes I think that if I hadn't done that I would have a different job."

"But, Baboo, you're good at your job."

"Only because I forced my brain to think that way, after I graduated high school I tried to understand why people had bullied me, and I would try to figure out if someone had the potential to be a bully."

"You were profiling people when you were a teenager?"

"I didn't know what I was doing then, but, yes. If my father hadn't done what he did to me, maybe I would have had a chance to do something different with my life. Something that doesn't make me scared about humanity and how the human mind works. Maybe then I wouldn't worry so much about what our kids might see, or that they might lose me to the job one day. Sometimes I just wish I had had a normal upbringing."

"But that's what shaped you."

"It didn't have to."

"I know, but do you wanna hear my positive spin?"

He nodded. "I'd love to Penelope."

She kissed his nose. "Had all that crap not happened you never would have joined the BAU."

"A job which is soul sucking, what is the upside to that?"

"A lot of jobs seem that way, but Baboo, by being in the BAU, you met me."

He smiled. "I did, but I thought you believed that certain things were meant to be."

"I do but had you not gone through all that you did then you may not have needed a huge ray of sunshine in your life."

"You are so colourful and bright, and that's one of the many things I love about you." He kissed her.

"I know, but I think that if we had met any other way we never would have been attracted to each other because we are so, so different."

"You might be right." He grinned. "I love you."

"I love you, too. What made you fall in love with me, Baboo?"

"I've told you a million times, you're the only person who doesn't laugh when I ask you questions about things I didn't understand. You don't make me feel like I am a computer who knows everything. You make me feel like a human being and that's what made me fall in love with you; that and the fact that you are beautiful, and you have allowed me to explore things in bed I thought I never would." His cheeks were pink.

"I wish I could jump you right now."

"Funny, that's usually how this conversation ends and I never get the chance to ask you; what made you fall in love with me?"

"Oh, silly Baboo you know! You let me in and took care of me that night when I showed up at your door looking like a drown rat. You were so amazing I knew I wanted to feel like that again."

"That's not it. You told me that you already had feelings for me before that night."

"Okay, okay, but don't laugh."

"Never."

"Before I came over you kept getting into my bubble while we were working, and it didn't bother me, I liked you there. One time Elle was there, and she was pissing me off, putting her coffee cup all over my stuff. But you figured out that it made me mad and didn't do it. I thought that was sweet. Then another time you were asking me to look something up and you were breathing on my neck. Even when Derek would get too close I would get a little freaked out, but never with you. For weeks after I would think about how nice it felt. My whole body would tingle and I knew that I needed more."

Reid was red. "Wow, I remember that, I thought I had upset you those days."

"Not even a little bit, Doctor Reid. I finally made my move after I found that magazine with that actress girl in your desk."

"Why were you in my desk?"

"You borrowed my favourite purple fuzzy pen and I wanted it back."

"I only kept it because it made me smile when I was working on tough cases."

"Really? I made you smile like that before we started to, date, or whatever?"

"You did, I guess we really were meant to be."

"I guess we were."

He kissed her softly before the two of them went to their room to try to nap while the twins were.

End Part 25

Notes: Well that's the end... well other then the five part epilogue. I would love some feedback.


	26. Growing 1

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 26  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me. PS I also don't own Peanuts.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: The twins are now five. What's going on in the Garcia-Reid home? Sorry the site wouldn't let me log in yesterday. I hope this is worth the wait.

* * *

Garcia was standing by the stove, watching as what she was cooking simmered on the stove. She kept stirring it in the pan hoping that her husband would be home soon, so that nothing was burned before he got there. She was surprised that it was taking him so long to get home. She knew how long ago the team had wrapped up the latest case, as well as when they were supposed to land.

She sighed loudly and pushed the food around in the pan once again. She also knew that after a touch case Hotch rarely had them do a lot of paperwork. Their boss liked to get home to his family as well. She looked at the stir fry she was making, and took it off the burner, almost throwing the pan. It wasn't often that her husband was home on a weekday and she wanted to have a nice dinner.

"Get ahold of yourself, Penelope," she whispered.

She was about to go down the stairs to play with the kids until he came home, but they ran past him. They could see the driveway from their play area in the basement and were running up the stairs to meet their father. Garcia put the pan back on low, and went to watch them. She hated feeling like she was spying on her husband, but it didn't make sense that he wasn't home right away.

Reid was glad to be home. He had his messenger bag slung over his shoulder and his go bag in his hand. He could smell something spicy cooking the second he opened the door. He smiled loving that his wife had cooked. He then heard the sound of his now six year old twins running toward the door. They would always race to see who would get to the door the quickest.

Reid smiled when he felt his daughter hug him first. He gave her a big hug, and kiss on the cheek. He then hugged his son, who had told him three weeks ago that he was too old for Dad kisses. Reid thought it was funny that Declan still let his mother give him kisses, but he figured it was because it was harder to say to no to Garcia.

"Daddy guess what we did today!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Charlie and me made a city out the blocks you bought us!" Declan replied.

"Daddy was supposed to guess Declan!"

"Well that takes too long, Charlie!"

"Too bad! It's more fun!"

"Don't call your sister Charlie," Reid sighed, hating that nickname. "Her name is Charlotte."

"That's what they call me at school, Daddy, Mommy says it's okay," Charlotte explained.

"Just when Daddy is around, Princess?"

"Okay, Daddy."

"Now let's go see that city you made."

The two kids led him into the basement where there was a whole city built out of blocks. The buildings were big enough for their Snoopy stuffed toys to go inside. Reid was always amazed by his kids' ingenuity. As much as he had doubted that they might be as smart as he was, it looked like they were developing at the same rate he had. It made him wish he had had a sibling to brainstorm with growing up.

Although the twins seemed to be growing up quickly there were still many things they would not part with. The Snoopy stuffed toys he had given them the day they were born were on that list. They both needed them to sleep at night; any time they were forgotten neither child would sleep.

"Guys this is great, did you do this all by yourself?" he asked them.

"Yup!" they both exclaimed, beaming.

"I think I might have the two smartest kids in the world. You two keep playing I'm going to see if your mother needs any help with dinner. We'll call you when it's ready."

Reid went upstairs, and smiled when he saw his wife in the kitchen. She had her ear buds in and was dancing away unaware that anyone was around her. He went up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. She jumped startled but soon relaxed into the embrace. He kissed the back of her neck. She purred happily, pulling out the ear buds.

"Baboo do you remember when you could do that and slide your hands under my skirt and no one would interrupt us?" she sighed.

"I miss those days, but I love our kids."

"Me too. JJ said she would watch them this weekend."

"Really, maybe we can do that then?"

"Pretty please?"

"Then it won't be a surprise."

"You know I hate surprises. Besides, I won't know exactly when you'll do it. I'll just know that you." She turned in his arms and kissed him. "I love you more every day, did you know that?"

"When you say stuff like that it makes it hard to wait."

"Wait for what?" a small male voice asked.

"You'll know when you get older. I thought you were playing with your sister."

"She's being a butthead."

"Don't call your sister a butthead Declan Reid!" Garcia snapped. "You know I don't like name calling."

"Fine, well I don't want to play with her. She says that our fire station isn't the right size! I say it's fine. It's just pretend, but she says the ratio is all wrong!"

"It is!" cried Charlotte coming up the stairs.

"Use your imagination!"

"Use your math!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Garcia told them. "Or the blocks will be going away."

"You can use your imagination and math," Reid told the kids.

"Well I guess the fire station could be bigger than the rest of the buildings cause of the ladders on the trucks," reasoned Charlotte.

"Or they could be super big fire trucks!" Declan exclaimed.

"If the fire trucks were super big they wouldn't fit on the road, or they would hit electric wires!"

"It's only an imaginary city, Charlotte," Garcia assured her daughter. "You have lots of time for perfection, sweetheart."

"Okay, I guess."

Charlotte was a lot like Reid when she got an idea in her head. She didn't like it when people told her it was fine when it wasn't perfect. It amazed Garcia how much the little girl looked like her, but acted like her father.

"Now before you go back to play with your city we're going to have our supper," Garcia told the kids.

"Okay Mommy," they both said.

"Go wash up."

The two of them scampered off to the bathroom to wash their hands. Reid pulled his wife close again. She kissed him softly, feeling the tension through their embrace. He buried his head into her neck.

"Rough one?" she asked.

"They're always hardest when they involve kids."

"Oh, Baboo."

"I never want to let them out of my sight again," he sighed.

"I know, we're both afraid they will get hurt, but we taught them everything they need to know."

"Sometimes that's not enough, is it?"

"Let's not think like that, all right?"

He nodded, and fought away tears as the kids came back into the room. They went and sat down and waited for their dinner. Garcia had gone into the kitchen and put a casserole dish on the table. She first gave the kids their portions then hers and Reid's. The family ate their dinner as the twins told their farther stories about what they had done that day. Reid smiled as he listened to them. After they had eaten Garcia decided that Reid needed more time with the kids and cleaned up while the three of them played in the toy room in the basement with the city the kids had created.

"All right, I know you're having fun," Garcia said coming down the stairs. "But it's bed time."

"Mommy can you read me my story tonight?" asked Declan.

"Of course honey Charlotte do you want Mommy to read to you as well?"

"Daddy promised to read me my favourite book tonight," Charlotte replied.

"But it's my turn to have our books read in my room!" Declan argued.

"I want Daddy to read to us!"

"I want Mommy to read to us!"

"Okay, so separate books tonight?" Garcia asked her husband.

"Sure," Reid agreed. "I think we may have to set up a quiet area in the play room so we can all read books together."

"That would be so cool!" both kids exclaimed.

"All right we'll figure something out."

"Good idea, Baboo. Now it's time for bed."

Garcia went into her son's room while Reid went into their daughter's room. Charlotte ran to her bookshelf and got out her favourite book. It always made Reid laugh that she could read the book on her own but would insist her read it any time he had gone out of town for more than three days.

"The Monster at the end of this book, staring loveable furry old Grover," Reid told his daughter.

Charlotte began to laugh. As Reid read the book. Normally he would get really into the book, and he was trying to be enthusiastic as he usually read to her, but it was hard. He finished the book and Charlotte hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, kissing her forehead. He was so glad to have his daughter in his arms, and part of him never wanted to let her go.

"Daddy what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, angel," he assured her.

"You didn't read my book like you always do."

"Since when did you become a profiler?"

The little girl laughed. "I'm not a profiler. Is something wrong Daddy? Was your job super hard today?"

"A little bit, honey."

"Why?"

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "You're too little to know about my job."

"Explain what I can know. I know that you find really bad guys, Mommy tells us that it's dangerous."

He kissed her forehead. "I do."

"Was he an extra bad guy?"

"A little, he was hurting kids."

"Oh," she whispered curling up close to him.

"I'm just glad that I get to hug you tonight. One of the daddies I had to see today didn't get to come home and give his little girl a hug tonight. He asked me to hug my kids tighter tonight before he left."

Charlotte jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek softly. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too."

"I'm gonna tell Declan you need a big hug today."

She hopped out of the bed and ran to her brother's room. She got up onto his bed and whispered something into his ear. Garcia smiled as she watched Declan go up to his father and give him a hug. Reid leaned down and picked his son up. Declan then kissed his father's cheek.

"I Love you Dad."

"I love you too, Declan."

Garcia and Reid tucked in both the kids and then went into the living room. Garcia wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. As soon as she touched her husband she knew he was a million miles away, and it broke her heart.

"Talk to me," she whispered.

"I'm feeling a little guilty tonight I guess," he replied.

"Why?"

"I get to kiss my kids goodnight tonight those men today don't get that. We thought we had gotten to the last victim in time. Her father was with us. He thought he'd get to hold her again, but something changed. He kept all the other girls for five days, we had another day, and she was gone. He had to see his little girl like that." Tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Spencer. You didn't know that that was going to happen."

"He was trying to act like it didn't bother him, that it was the way god wanted things, but I could tell he was hurt. I've seen a lot of horrible things but nothing has ever been like today. It was surreal. I can't stop thinking about him, I can't shut off my brain. Usually when I get home and play with the kids, and read them their bedtime stories, tuck them in, then I get it off my mind, but this is different."

"It is different, Spencer, you understand this guy."

"I've identified with people doing this job before."

"Yes, but normally it's the unsub you identify with and then you can stop thinking about him when you realise you use your brain for good, but this guy is like you."

"I knew my wife a genius too."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I know something that always gets your mind off of work."

"I like the way you think."

The two of them got up slowly and went toward their bedroom, kissing each other as they went. She could tell he was still distant, but thought that it would pass in a few days after he was able to process the last case.

End Part 26

Notes: I might have some drama coming, folded in with some twin cuteness hehe... enjoy


	27. Growing 2

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 27  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me. PS I also don't own Peanuts.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: Garcia is worried about Reid. I decided to inject a last dose of drama, but still have it be about the kids and stuff. Enjoy.

* * *

Garcia was pacing up and down the house. She was glad that the twins were in the basement playing. She knew she needed to talk to her husband, but she was worried. He hadn't been himself in the past few weeks, and she was worried. She heard a knock on the door and knew it would be her best friend. She smiled when she saw Morgan standing in the doorway. She hugged him gently.

"Thank you my noire hero," she told him.

"It sounded important. What's up baby girl?" he asked.

"I want you to watch the kids for a few hours, so I can talk to Spencer."

"Is something wrong?"

Garcia's mind began to race with all the things that she thought might be wrong with him. She had had a lot of time to think about it since their last case had lasted five days. She was sure he was keeping something from her. He wasn't sure if it had to do with work, his mother, or something more personal. All she knew was that she didn't want the kids to overhear them while they were talking.

"I don't know," she admitted. "He hasn't been himself for the past couple of weeks. Every time we get any alone time he's a million miles away, and I think we need to talk."

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"You're such a good friend. I will be once I know what's going on inside that giant brain of his. Have you noticed he's been acting strange lately?"

There were times that she hated being surrounded by profilers, since they always noticed when something wasn't right; but times like those she was glad that she did. Although the team were not supposed to profile each other, she knew that they did. She wanted her best friend to tell her he hadn't noticed anything, that she was just being the worrysome wife, but she also knew he would always tell her the truth.

"He's been pretty quiet," Morgan told her. "But he said that he got a cold from the twins."

She sighed. "The twins haven't been sick, and Spencer has a strongest immune system of anyone I know. He doesn't get sick."

"I thought that was strange too, sweetheart. I'm just saying that's what he's saying."

She felt tears starting to fall down her cheeks. He hugged her tighter, he hated seeing his best friend and surrogate sister crying like that. He knew that he had to tell her the truth, but he hated that it was hurting her like this. Morgan knew that Garcia was a positive person but her imagination would sometimes get run wild when it had something to do with Reid.

"What if he's cheating on me?" she whispered. "He must meet a dozen women a week on the job, one of them could have piqued his interest. I'm sure that some of them are super smart, I know a lot of them a gorgeous from the way you speak."

"You tell me all the time I'm a horndog, so don't go by my assessment. Come on, Silly Girl, you're the only person who would put up with the boy genius, you know that," he told her.

"He hasn't told you anything about what might be going on?"

"I'm sorry, he's just been strangely quiet of late, that's all I've noticed. That and his phone is driving me crazy!"

"Why?"

"In the last week it rings twice as much as it normally does, and it normally rings a lot."

"Did he tell you who was calling?"

"He told me it was his mom's doctors."

"He hasn't told me about anything with him mother, not that he likes to tell me when something is going on with her anyway. I always ask him to tell me, not matter how many times I ask tell him that we are there for his mom, together."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he told her kissing her forehead.

"That's all?"

"That's all I've noticed. I would never lie to you, silly girl." He kissed her forehead.

"Maybe it is just about his mother."

"That's a lot more likely."

She nodded. "She's been doing so much better since she's been here. Even the doctors from Las Vegas are surprised that being close to her family has helped her so much."

"I know, and I'm sure getting to see your two little balls of energy are a huge reason she's been doing better, but she is getting older."

"I just wish he would tell me these things rather than bottling them up. I could help if he would just let me."

"You know how Reid can be."

"It still frustrates me to no end," she sighed. "It will even when we are both old and grey. If we even get there."

"You will get there. If you need me to I'll kick his butt."

"I know you will I just hope you don't need to. You're such a good friend."

"Remind me of that when I bring the twins home."

She still remembered the last time he had taken the twins for any length of time alone. He was exhausted by the time he got them back, and Charlotte had gotten gum in her hair. Garcia still remembered how mad she had been when she thought that her little girl was going to need her long blonde hair cut off. She couldn't help but laugh after the fact when he explained that twins had told him they'd had gum before.

"Nothing sticky this time," she warned him.

"I promise, trust me I learned my lesson on that last time."

"I just worry about what kind of trouble you three can get into."

"I know," he laughed. "But I have learned you never trust any kid who has geniuses as parents and who can make up their own language."

The two of them laughed. It still amazed her that the kids had managed to make up their own way to communicate. Charlotte had been the first to speak, and would often speak for her brother. It had taken both parents a while to realise the kids had their own way of communicating. After they figured that out that their parents had figured out their hand gestures they had went about making up their own language. They had gotten in trouble at school and with their parents many times for doing it, but would often use it with family and friends to get something they both wanted, and could always keep their stories straight.

"What do you expect with Spencer's genes?" she asked.

"Your genes are not innocent in all of this, Baby Girl."

"My genes are sweet and wonderful just like me," she giggled.

"Whatever, with his smarts and your sass it's amazing your kids haven't taken over the world."

"Give them time, after all they have able to outsmart one of the world's best profilers since they were two."

"That's only because Charlotte has her Mommy's sweet face and nature, coupled with her dad's stupidly large brain she knows how to play me."

"How do you explain Declan outsmarting you then?"

"He was older than that when he tricked me the first time."

"Whatever, they have still both been able to totally bamboozle you for a long time, big boy."

"Anyway," he sighed, trying to change the subject. "Now I know what it means when they start talking like that, they won't fool uncle Derek again. You could have warned me about that."

"I'm sorry," she told him, patting his cheek. "I didn't realise you were so hopeless with kids."

"Your kids are different from the ones I'm used to."

"Everyone says that. So, I made a list so that they don't bamboozle you again."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, you, Derek Morgan, are kid clueless. I love you, but you are not taking the twins again without the ground rules all laid out for you."

"You're no fun anymore!"

"I know I'm turning into a fuddy duddy like my hubby. But I don't want any more disasters."

Morgan shook his head. "I'll be good I promise baby girl."

"It's just to be on the safe side, and if they try anything they better know they will never get to hang out with their Uncle Derek alone again."

"You're no fun anymore, Baby girl."

"And you're too much of a child, yourself so I have treat you like one."

"Enough ego bashing for one day, Silly Girl. Where are the little munchkins?"

"They're in the toy room. I don't want them hearing what was going on. You can go down and surprise them if you'd like."

Morgan went down the stairs. Garcia laughed hearing him making monster noises as he made his way down. He heard the Declan start to laugh and Charlotte start to squeal. She followed him quietly.

"I'm here to eat some munchkins!" Derek exclaimed when he saw the kids who were playing on the floor with Declan's cars.

"Uncle Derek!" Charlotte and Declan both yelled running toward Morgan.

"Hey munchkins," he told them hugging them both.

"Why did you come visit?" Declan asked matter of factly.

"I'm not allowed to surprise my favourite twins?"

"I guess so, but we are the only twins you know," reasoned Charlotte.

"You are so much like your father," Morgan sighed.

"Why?"

It amazed Morgan how Charlotte could go from acting like a child twice her age, to being a normal five year old so quickly. He thought the little girl acted just like Reid since their first Christmas. He still remembered he had bought the twins toys that made lots of noise, and Charlotte had spent the whole time he was visiting sucking on the corner of a plastic book. Declan was more like his mother. He liked to figure out his new toys and then he would play with them for hours.

"What are you playing with?" asked Morgan.

"The tracks you bought me for my birthday!" Declan told him.

"You're playing with cars too?" he asked Charlotte.

"Girls and boys are allowed to play with the same toys Uncle Derek."

Garcia couldn't help but laugh when she heard her daughter say that to her uncle. Morgan looked over at his best friend. She shrugged her shoulders. She had noticed that her daughter had taken a liking to cars, and tracks of late. Although she thought that it might have more to do with the fact she liked to make the tracks into strange shapes than acting like her brother.

"Mommy are you gonna play with us?" asked Declan.

"Actually it's time to start to clean up."

"But Mommy we're having fun!" they both whined.

"I know you are, but Uncle Derek came over to surprise you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Morgan replied. "We're going on an adventure!"

"I'm going to get your stuff together," Garcia told them.

Garcia went back up the stairs, while the twins put the cars back in the bin. Morgan decided to help them put the tracks away. He looked around the toy room, and realised that it was very tidy. There were toys on the floor, but everything had a spot. They also had a big bookcase in the corner that was already almost full of book. There were pillows and blankets on the floor.

"That's new," Morgan commented.

"That's where Daddy reads to us before bedtime," Declan explained.

"Mommy said we fight too much over whose room we getta read books in," Charlotte added.

"I think I know what to ask Santa to bring you this year now."

"Really? What?" asked Declan.

"I can't tell you that you. Now do you think you're ready for our adventure?"

"What are we gonna do?" asked Charlotte.

"It's a surprise. Do either of you like surprises?"

"No!" they both laughed.

"Just like your mom, huh? Tough, I like surprises."

"Are Mom and Dad coming too?" asked Declan.

"No, it's just us three!" Morgan replied.

"Cool! That's gonna be so much fun!"

"It's been a long time since we got to go on an adventure!"

"I know," he told them. "I think your mom was mad at us because I let you try gum."

"I didn't mean to get it in my hair," Charlotte sighed.

"I know, but this time I've got a million rules, and if we don't follow them we don't get to go on an adventure just the three of us ever again."

"Okay Uncle Derek," Charlotte agreed.

"You too, Declan."

"Okay Uncle Derek. But we had so much fun last time!"

"We did, I want to make sure that we have fun the next time too."

Garcia went into the room and gave Morgan a backpack. She then gave the kids each hugs. After they left she began to pace waiting for her husband to come home. She didn't like that she hadn't been honest with him, but she needed to confront him. He wasn't acting like himself and she was worried.

She was pacing in the kitchen, she wanted to make something, but there was enough left overs from the night before to feed the two of them, since she knew that that Morgan would bring the kids for pizza to try and flirt with the server, while showing off how great of an uncle he was two the twins.

End part 27

Notes: So what's up with Reid? I needed just a little more drama I guess. only a few parts left. As always thank you for the support and I love the feedback.


	28. Growing 3

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 28  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me. PS I also don't own Peanuts.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: What's going one with Reid? You'll see. As always thank you for the support on this. It makes me happy.

* * *

The door opened and Reid went inside, he put his bag on the hook, and was surprised when the kids didn't come running. Any time was out of town for any length of the time the twins would come running to greet him, it was one of his favourite parts about coming through the door. Sometimes his wife would try to surprise him but Charlotte would always giggle and give them away.

"Charlotte? Declan?" he called. "Penelope?"

"In the kitchen," Garcia responded.

He went into the kitchen, surprised not to see the kids in there eating. Sometimes their stomachs could stop them. He was also surprised not to smell something cooking. He didn't expect there to be dinner on the table when he got home from work, but Garcia enjoyed cooking soups, and stews for the family. It was mid-week and Garcia would usually make the vegetables from the weekend farmer's market into something for the winter before it went bad.

"Where are the kids?" he asked.

"They're with Derek," Garcia replied.

"Oh, I was hoping to see them."

"They should only be a few hours. We'll get to do bedtime with them."

Garcia knew that would help to put him at ease. Since the twins were born Reid had always liked being home for bed time with the kids, it wasn't often they would go for sleepovers. Even when he was on cases he would call home to read the kids stories over the phone whenever he had time. When he missed the chance he would always call and sound upset. Even though she was worried about how the evening might go she would never take that from him. She loved to watch them, curled up in the space they had made in the playroom reading book after book. She always gave them at least an hour and a half to read books.

"All right, is something going on?" he asked her, nervously.

"Yes," she replied, looking at the floor.

Reid knew that something was wrong. She always looked right at him. She wasn't acting like herself. They would always talk about sending the kids with any of their aunts or uncles for any length of time, especially if it was after work, because she knew how stressed out he would be.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" he asked her going to take her.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" she replied pulling her hand away from him.

"You can't answer a question with a question. Penelope, what's wrong?"

She was holding back tears. Reid wanted to pull her into his arms and reassure her that everything was all right, but he knew that she wasn't ready for that. Reid felt horrible for not telling her truth from the start. He knew he had to figure it out quickly. He knew he had to talk to her, but he wasn't sure how. He thought that if he kept the information to himself he wouldn't hurt her.

"You're keeping something from me Spencer, I know it," she whispered. "You've been so distant the past few weeks."

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I have a choice I need to make."

"Is it about your Mom? Cause you know you can let me help me make and decisions you need to make about her. We can do that together."

"I know," he replied. "It's not about her."

"Why won't you tell me about it?" she asked him, her voice cracking.

He went over and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I didn't want to upset you."

He pulled her into his arms gently. This time she allowed him to take her into his arms, trusting he wasn't trying to hurt her. He could feel tears staring to dot his shirt. He felt horrible for making her feel this way. He knew he had to tell her the truth, but he wasn't sure how. A part of Reid wished that he did have to make a choice about his mother, because it would be easier to tell her. He kissed her cheek softly, and she stared up at him. Her blue eyes were filled with sadness and worry, and lacked their usual sparkle.

"I guess I am hurting you, aren't I?" he asked her.

"What's going, please tell me," she whispered. "You can tell me anything, Spencer, you know that."

"I was offered a new position. I didn't know if I should take it."

"Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"I wasn't sure I even wanted to take it."

"I'm still your wife, we are supposed to make these decisions together."

"I know, I do, I just – I had to figure out how I was going to tell you."

"Tell me what Spencer?"

"I think I want the transfer," he whispered.

"Did you think I wouldn't support you?"

"I knew you would, but I didn't want to make the choice, yet," he replied.

"What's the position?"

"It's a research position. I'm not really sure it's an actual job, yet. The director understands my abilities, and he wants me to consider doing research only, and not work the field. I would look at different cases and advise other agents."

"Wow."

"It would mean I wouldn't have to travel as much, and even if I did I wouldn't go out into the field. I would be working from other field offices. It would mean that you would know when I am coming home, and that I'm safe. I know how you worry when I'm working. I don't want you to have to tell the twins that something's happened to me."

"So what's the downside?"

"'I wouldn't be working with the team full time anymore. There would still be some cases I'll help work, but that's not the same," he sighed. "I'm not sure I want to do that. They are my best friends, and they are like family I don't want to lose them."

"You won't lose them as your friends if you are working a different job. You'll still understand their job. Besides they all love our kids, and I still work with them, so it's not like you're totally cut off from them. They are our other family."

He nodded. "Okay, but it won't be the same."

"I know, but Spencer you obviously want this."

"I do, I want a job where I know I will see my kids at the end of the day. I can hear Morgan laughing at me right now."

"Morgan wouldn't laugh at you for that, silly baboo. He understands how important your family is to you. Even if he did that's not reason to not do something you want to."

He ran his hand along her face. "I know. I'm sorry I made you think something was wrong with me. I just didn't know how to tell you. I thought you might be mad."

"How could I possibly be mad that you want to take a safer position where you get to see us more often? I think it's amazing that you would want to do that."

"Do you think I'll be happy?"

"Spencer I've seen you do research, for some strange reason you love it. When you do research for a custodial review you spend hours in the library. You go into this zone, and it's great, I think you would be so happy if you could do that all the time. You smile the whole time while you read."

"No I don't."

"Do you have a mirror in one of your books? You so get in this zone, Baboo, I've seen it you just smile every time you get your hands on research. If this will make you happy, Spencer I want you to take the position. It's pretty amazing that they are making a position for that brain of yours."

"I guess, I am going to miss the BAU, but I want a new challenge."

"Our friends will understand that."

"I hope so. Why did you send the kids with Morgan?" he asked her.

She blushed. "Please don't make me answer that."

"What, why?"

"My Sweet Baboo, it's embarrassing."

"What's embarrassing?"

"Silly Spencer," she sighed. "I thought you might be cheating on me. You how my imagination gets carried away with me sometimes."

He laughed. "Penelope I could never cheat on you."

"That's sweet of you to say, but those are only words."

"It's the truth. If I ever did I would have five men in line to beat me. That would be after you were done with me, but I would never in a million years find a woman who would accept me the way you do. I'm more worried that you will find someone as exciting as you one day, and would finally tell me that I don't make you happy."

"Life would suck if who I married was just like me. I married you cause you challenge me, and I keep your around because you make really cute babies."

"But I don't want more children."

"I know, but the two we have are adorable, and I'd never chance having a baby who won't look half like you."

Reid smiled at her unsurely. Garcia grinned then she leaned in and kissed him softly. He pulled her close and deepened the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his waist and then she let her hands slip up his back.

"I love you so much Spencer Reid," she whispered laying her head against his.

"I love you too Penelope Garcia-Reid," he told her.

"That still makes my heart flutter."

"Mine too."

"It's a good thing Derek can't hear us he would think we were ten kinds of silly."

He laughed. "He would, but that's because he doesn't know what it's like to feel like this."

"You're right. I hope he finds it eventually."

"I want that for him. I bet he took the kids so that he would be able to meet a woman."

Garcia giggled. "It's possible. He used to take them as babies to try to pick up."

"You're right. He has been talking about the server from the twins' birthday party last month."

"He's a brave man taking our kids to Chuckie Cheeze by himself just to see her again."

"There is no way of knowing if she'll even be working. He's going to be exhausted when he gets back."

"I gave him a list of rules, as well as the meanings of the words we've figured out in their language. It shouldn't end as badly as the last time, and the kids know that if they act like that again they won't get to go on an adventure with their Uncle Derek again."

Reid laughed. "I love how smart our kids are."

"Me too, they got their daddy's brains."

"They got a lot of yours too, don't say that."

"We're really lucky to have such great kids. You really haven't thought about having a few more little angels?"

"Sometimes, but then I worry that if we had a third child he would feel left out because Declan and Charlotte are so close."

"It doesn't matter if two kids are closer than others, they will still be siblings."

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No. It's just the twins are getting older and part of me misses having a baby in the house, and I'm not sure many more years I can have a baby safely."

"Do you want another baby?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I am happy with the twins, but then when I see cute little babies and part of me wants that."

"If something happens I'll take another child, because it was meant to be, but if it doesn't than that's fine too."

"Baboo!" she laughed. "You sound like me."

"Couples do begin to resemble each other after more than two years together. It's because of all the time they spend together they start to understand what the other partner is thinking."

"And then you turn back into stuffy Doctor Reid."

He grinned at her. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't ever be sorry for being you. I love you just the way you are, stats and all."

He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you too, Penelope. It still amazes me that you agreed to date me, let alone agree to marry and have kids with me."

"There is no one else I'd want in my life. I've told you before, you are my one and only Sweet Baboo. I find it funny you still haven't thought of a nickname for me."

"Nothing I have ever thought seems right. You're just my wife, Penelope."

"Just?"

"You're much more than just another woman, Penelope. You are the most amazing, quirky and beautiful person I know inside and out."

"You know how to sweet talk me baby."

The two of them decided to light a few candles with their dinner, even though it was just leftovers. Reid had even decided to open a bottle of wine. They each poured themselves a fresh glass before they went into the living room, to curl up by their fire place. Reid pulled his wife into his arms and they began to kiss tentatively, almost like teenagers again.

They were just beginning to get comfortable when the doorbell rang. Garcia sighed loudly, needing to fix her clothes and hair. She grinned when she saw her husband's swollen lips. Reid went to answer it, and a haggard looking was standing there, and the twins had huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"Did you have fun with Uncle Derek?" Garcia asked them coming out of the bathroom.

"Yes! He let us play all the games, and after ate he let us play our favourite ones again! It was so much fun!" Charlotte told her mother.

"How about you go brush your teeth, and put your jammies on?"

"Kay Mommy!" both kids exclaimed running toward the bathroom.

"It looks like they had a lot of fun terrorising their Uncle Derek today," laughed Reid.

"I know, but I'm beat, looks like you two had some fun too," he chuckled.

"We don't often get grown up time, Hot Stuff."

"I don't know how you do it kid."

"You learn pretty quickly how to balance everything. Besides, it's different when it's your own child, you get used to finding the energy that you need."

"So, this means you two lovebirds worked everything out?"

"Yes we did, did you have any doubt?" asked Garcia.

"Not for a minute, Baby Girl. I know I tease you, but you don't find something like you two got every day. So what was the problem?"

"We're not ready to talk about it, but there's nothing to worry about."

"Okay. I'm going to go home and find my bed."

"Uncle Derek if you're super tired you could stay here!" Charlotte offered.

"That's sweet, honey, but I want my own bed, it's not the same sleeping somewhere else."

"Oh, okay. I love you Uncle Derek," she said giving him a hug.

"I love you too, kiddo you too big guy," he told Declan. "I hope you had fun too."

"I did, Uncle Derek," Declan told him yawning.

"I think it's time for us to get our little monkeys to bed," Garcia said.

"All right, goodnight," Morgan said.

He smiled as he left the house, leaving them to their bed time routine. A part of him had wanted to offer to keep the kids overnight for the couple but Morgan wasn't sure he would make it home he was already so tired. He noticed that they seemed to be excited about getting the kids all tucked into their beds. He was glad that nothing had changed between them.

End Part 28

Notes: I'm not going to go into Reid telling the team he's leaving, I want this to focus on the family, and show a few of the members interacting with them as well. I hope you enjoy.


	29. Growing 4

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 29  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me. PS I also don't own Peanuts.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: What happened with Reid's mom anyway? The site is a little wonky today, going to post up this part. I hope you enjoy. Wow I can't believe it's almost done.

* * *

Garcia was getting the kids ready for their visit with their grandmother. Diana had moved to the Virginia area shortly after the twins were born after dong a lot of research about where could give her the same level of care. It had been difficult to leave Doctor Norman but was now under the care of a woman who had studied under him so it was not as much of a change. She was shocked when she heard music she didn't recognise coming from the speakers. She went over to where Declan was sitting. As soon as she saw the game on the screen she knew that it was one of Jack's games, which she had told Hotch was too old for Jack.

"Where did you get that?" Garcia asked her son.

"I borrowed it from Jack," Declan whispered.

"You're not allowed to install anything without my permission. Did daddy let you put it on?"

"Mommy, Daddy doesn't know how to put games on computers. I figured it out."

"You back hacked my security?" Garcia asked shocked.

"Nope I figured it out."

"If you ever back hack any of my programmes Declan James Reid I will make sure you don't see a computer until you're fifty!"

Garcia had made a programme after the kids were born so that she could control everything that they did on the computer. When Hotch had seen it he had asked if she could set something up for Jack as well. She had done it, but Hotch still sometimes let his son play games that were a little bit older. Garcia hated shooter games and wanted to keep her kids away from them as long as possible.

"But Mommy Jack plays it!" Declan cried.

"Jack is three years older than you! I chose what you and your sister do on the computer until you are old enough to understand the dangers of them! You're not allowed to play on the computer for a week."

"But Mommy."

"Charlotte is going to see Nana today and you are going to stay here."

"Mommy!" Declan sniffled.

"That's your punishment, you think about that the next time you decide to do something Daddy and I tell you not to. Now go upstairs and clean your room."

Declan stocked up the stairs and went into his room. Moments after he had gone up the stairs Charlotte had bounded down the stairs. She had a dress on and brush in her hands. Garcia went over and carefully French braided the little girl's long blonde hair. Reid came through the door with the mail. There were a few envelopes and a box of books as there was almost every day.

"Are the kids ready?" Reid asked, he was always excited when they went to visit his mother.

"Charlotte is ready, Declan isn't going," Garcia replied.

"Why not?"

"Well our mini computer genius decided that it would be a good idea to borrow Jack's alien hunting game and install it on the computer."

"I thought you had something set up so that they couldn't install games and go on the internet?"

"I do, but he figured out how to hack my code. I'll have to beef it up while you're gone. I'm also going to lock up any game I don't want our kids to play at Hotch's from now on."

"Is it really that bad? It's just a game."

"I know, but we have two kids that are already growing up way too fast. I want to control what I can while I still can."

"I understand," he kissed her forehead. "Who knew we'd have two such smart kids?"

"I always thought we would," Garcia reminded him. "I always wanted genius babies, why do you think I married you?"

"I knew you only married me for my genes," he laughed. "I'm happy we do have bright children, though. We are going to have to buy a library if these two keep reading the way they do."

"I wish you would consider getting them each an e-reader," she sighed.

"I'm considering but they are so young to have such high tech toys, besides we would still have a lot of books from my mom."

"You're right she always has books for them. Your mother will have another pile for Charlotte when you go today since she just finished reading the last of the ones she got last time."

"My mom will be thrilled. Charlotte are you ready?"

"Yup!" Charlotte exclaimed. "So Declan really isn't coming?"

"No he isn't," Garcia told her. "You only have to share Nana with your dad today."

"Cool."

Garcia grinned knowing that Charlotte had her daddy wrapped around her little finger and would not have to fight very hard to get her grandmother all to herself. She also thought it would be nice to spend some one on one time with her son, after she changed some passwords and codes on the computer. She hugged both Reid and Charlotte before they left.

Reid drove to where Diana now lived. As always he would greet the staff and ask how his mother was doing. This place was a lot smaller than where she had been in Las Vegas and it seemed to be helping. Dina was having more and more good days. He was assured that she was having a great day and went to her room. Diana's face lit up when she saw her son and granddaughter.

"Nana!" Charlotte exclaimed launching herself into her grandmother's arms.

"It's nice to see you too, Charlotte," Diana whispered, kissing her forehead. "Where's your brother?"

"He had to stay home 'cause he changed stuff on our computer that he wasn't supposed to."

Diana looked up at her son for clarification. "Penelope has a computer set up for the kids to play with that they can only play a few games and not get online. Declan figured out how to get into some games that are too old for them. He's not allowed on the computer for a week and we decided he wasn't allowed to come today, and Charlotte gets some time with her Nana."

"Send him my love all the same," Diana said, then focused on Charlotte. "Did you read the books I gave you last time?"

"Yup! They were so super awesome! I really liked the one about the elephants. Nana do you read super fast like Daddy does?"

"No sweetheart, I don't. I like to enjoy the words a little longer."

"Me too Nana!"

Reid loved to watch the way his kids would interact with their grandmother. Often times it made him wonder what he would have been like if he had had his grandparents in his life. It wasn't often that one of the kids would get their Nana all to herself. He loved listening to the things they would talk about and how excited they both were to not have to fight for attention.

"Your dad told me that you're learning how to read out loud," Diana told Charlotte.

"I can, a little bit."

"I really like it when people read to me."

"But I can only read books for kids, Nana."

"That's okay, sweetheart. It's always nice to hear a good fairytale."

"Really? What's your favourite?"

"There's so many to chose from, I always liked Beauty and the Beast."

"Me too!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Do you like the movie too?"

"I like the books better, because I like to use my imagination."

"Oh, okay. Do you want me to read you Beauty and the Beast?"

"I'd really like that Charlotte."

Reid reached into his messenger bag and pulled the book out for his daughter. She smiled then climbed up onto her grandmother's bed to read to her. Diana smiled and opened her arms for Charlotte to cuddle up closer to her. Reid watched them together, and realised how good his kids were for his mother. Charlotte was beaming by the time she was finished the book.

"I think you're my favourite reader, Charlotte," Diana told her granddaughter.

"Really?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, really, you're very good at reading out loud, maybe one day you'll be a teacher like I was."

"Maybe, but I wanna write books or build buildings when I grow up."

"You want to build buildings?" Diana asked.

"Yeah! Declan and me make cities with our blocks all the time, and it's lots of fun. I told Declan that I wanted to build buildings and he told me girls don't do that!"

"Girls can do anything boys can do."

"I told him that! So does Mommy."

"What does Declan want to do when he grows up?"

"He wants to do what Mommy does and work with computers all the time, or he wants to be a fireman."

Diana laughed a little about how different the two choices were from each other. She enjoyed being able to see her grandchildren so often. Reid or Garcia would make sure to take them at least once a week. Reid had more trouble finding time, but he hoped that his new job would change that. She could spend days at a time listening to what was going on in her grandkids' lives.

"That'll be fun for him," Diana told the little girl.

"I think we should build buildings together but he says that he doesn't wanna do everything with me forever, and I told him that one day I would get married and have babies that I'd wanna see so we wouldn't always do everything together."

"I think as you two get older you're going to change your minds about what you want to be when you grow, and you'll probably want to work at different places."

"But I'll always love my brother."

"I know that you will and he'll always love you. You're really lucky you have a brother, and you're even luckier to have a twin because not a lot of people get to have that."

"Yeah, it's really cool. Nana why doesn't Daddy have a brother or sister?"

"You know how I'm sick?"

"Yeah."

"Well because I'm sick it makes it really hard for me to have babies. After your daddy was born I was always too sick to have another baby."

"Oh, okay, did you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I had a sister. Her name was Janet. I always wanted your daddy to have a brother or a sister and be able to always have someone to play with, but sometimes that doesn't happen. You're even luckier that you have a twin to play with. My sister Janet was four years older than me and she would get mad at me for wanting to copy me."

"Really, that's no fun Nana."

Reid listened to his mother talking about how she had wanted him to have a sibling and it made him feel better. He always thought he had missed out on something, and he had but he was happy to learn that his mother hadn't wanted to deny him that. There were a lot of times where he thought that it would be easier if he had had another child to play with growing up. After visiting with his mother for well over an hour Diana decided that she was getting tired. Charlotte gave her a hug and lots of kisses and thank yous for the books before they left.

"Do you wanna surprise your Mom?" Reid asked Charlotte on their way home.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "How?"

"What if we stop and get supper for everyone so Mom doesn't have to cook tonight."

"That's a super good idea Dad what are we gonna get?"

"Do you want hamburgers or hot dogs?"

"Mom likes hamburgers better."

"All right, we'll have hamburgers then."

"Cool! I like it when we have barbecue Daddy."

"I like it too. Mom is going to be so surprised."

They stopped at the grocery store and got what they would need for a barbecue that night. They then went home. He was surprised that Garcia and Declan weren't home. He went into the kitchen and found a note explaining that they had gone on a walk.

"We get to really surprise Mommy," Reid told Charlotte.

"Cool!" she exclaimed. "Can I help?"

"Sure. Do you want to set the table, and then I'll let you put everything in salad after I clean and cut what needs to go in it."

"Okay!"

Reid and Charlotte got everything together and he had just lit the barbecue when the door opened. Garcia smiled when she saw that the table was set and there was a salad sitting there. She then went outside to find her husband while the kids went down to the play room to play.

"Baboo?" she asked wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes?" he replied.

"You made supper. This is such a nice surprise. Mmm, hamburgers."

He smiled. "I thought you might enjoy it. Did you have fun with Declan this afternoon?"

"I did, it's nice when we get one on one time with them. How did it go with your mother?"

"It went well, Mom was doing good today and Charlotte read her a book."

"Really? I thought she was too shy."

"I thought so too, but she did so well. She read Beauty and the Beast, she was so confident."

"I'm sorry I missed it.

"I was so proud of her."

"I can tell by the look on your face, Baboo, and you were worried about being a daddy for so long."

"I guess that was a little silly. How was your afternoon with Declan?" he asked her.

"It was good, it was nice to hear what he had to say without Charlotte interrupting."

"We should make a point of spending time with each of the kids more often."

"That's a really great idea."

The family settled down to have their dinner together. Both parents were looking forward to being able to sit down to meals as a family more often soon. The kids were telling each other about what they had done that day while Garcia and Reid listened.

End Part 29

Notes: I hope you liked it, I figured I didn't let Declan shine before hehe... I hope you are still enjoying.


	30. Growing 5

Title: Finding Her Sweet Baboo Part 30  
Author: Trista aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (it's hard but it's staying T)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. Pitty. I am a poor barista don't sue me. PS I also don't own Peanuts.  
Timeline: Sometime in season one, before the season finale tho.  
Summary: Garcia is feeling lonely and ends up at Reid's, where will it lead?  
Notes: Garcia is on a girls' weekend, what does her family get up to? The site is still being a little odd for me, but evs. Here is the last part. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Reid had decided to take the twins to the air and space museum while his wife was on a girls' weekend at a spa with JJ and Elle. He missed her and he hoped that by having activities planned for as much for as much of the time she was gone as possible he thought he could keep his mind off her absence. Charlotte and Declan were looking at the different exhibits. Reid thought it would be a fun day out for the kids since they were both interested in planes, and spaceships, as well as anything with a motor. He was enjoying watching their faces as they saw the different airplanes.

"Declan look at that! It's so old!" Charlotte told her brother. "Is that plane older than you Grampa Gideon?"

Gideon laughed at the little girl. "Yes, it is Charlotte. The way you kids speak you'd think I was around when the cavemen were around."

"That's not really possible, cavemen lived thousands of years ago, and people even when they are super old only live to be just a bit over a hundred."

"I'm not even close to being over one hundred years old. How about I show you the planes that were flying when I was your age?"

"Cool!" Declan exclaim. "Dad are you coming?"

"Sure," Reid replied. "There are some really amazing things here aren't there?"

"Yeah, Mommy isn't gonna believe all the cool stuff we saw," Charlotte told him.

"We'll have to tell her all about our adventure today at the museum."

"Do you think she's having fun with Aunt JJ and Aunt Elle, Dad?" asked Declan.

"Yes, I think she is, and she wanted us to do something really fun and special too. You aren't sad that it was too rainy to go to the zoo?"

"No," Charlotte replied. "Cause Mommy would like the zoo more than this."

The three of them were following Gideon through the museum. "That's what planes looked like when I was your age."

"That's pretty old too," Declan reasoned.

"I guess it is, but you have to be old and wise to a grampa."

"You're a good grampa."

Reid smiled hearing his son say that to Gideon. He could see a smile form across Gideon's face. Reid was glad he was able to see that smile from his mentor more often. The kids always seemed to make him happy, and it wasn't often they got to do activities together. The twins always had million questions for their grampa, and he was always glad to answer them.

"Did you ever get to fly in a plane like that?" Charlotte asked.

"No, I had never been a plane before I started working."

"Then you were on lots of planes right, like Dad?"

"Yes, I was."

"Dad do you still like planes and think they're cool even though you've been in one lots because of work?" Declan asked.

"I do, Declan," Reid said. "Every time I go on a plane I think about how amazing they are.

The four of them explored the museum for a few hours before the kids started to complain they were hungry. Gideon was answering their questions the whole time, and the kids were telling him stories. As they were leaving a little boy about their age smiled at the twins. Reid figured that the kids knew the little boy from school.

"Hi!" Declan said.

"Hi Declan," the little boy repled, then looked at Charlotte with a shy smile. "Hi Charlie."

"Hi James," Charlotte said. "Did you see the planes yet?"

"Nope, are they cool?"

"Yeah they are, there's lot of 'em too."

Reid was watching the two kids speaking, and realised that the little boy seemed to be flirting with his daughter. Reid knew that Charlotte had friends that were boys, but he never thought that those little boys were little cassanovas. He didn't like the idea of his daughter already having a little boyfriend, even if she was only five and nothing would happen.

"So you're Charlie and Declan's dad!" James' mother exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm Doctor Spencer Reid," Reid replied.

"Hm, Doctor, huh? Wow. Where's Penelope?"

Reid tried to hide his shock at the woman openly flirted with him. "She's having a spa weekend with some friends."

"Must be nice."

Reid didn't want to have to explain that it wasn't often that his wife got to go away for any length of time because of his job. After he changed positions he decided she should have a weekend away with her friends to relax. She had argued she would miss him and the kids too much, but he told her would pay for the whole thing, and that he wanted her to have a good time. He was glad when Charlotte said something before he could respond.

"Daddy! I'm hungry!" sighed Charlotte.

"We better keep going," Reid apologised. "It was nice to meet you."

"We'll have to set up a play date for the kids."

"Just call Penelope and she'll set it all up."

Charlotte was practically dragging her father out of the building, which Reid thought was a little odd. They got to the car, and Gideon got in the front seat while the kids go settled in their booster seats.

"Why didn't you invite James to your birthday party?" Reid asked the kids.

"Cause he's kind of gross," Charlotte explained.

"He tries to get all the girls to play with him, and hold his hand," added Declan, pulling his seat belt around himself.

"Missy even said that he wanted her to kiss him on the lips! But she told him that you only kiss your Daddy or your grampa or your uncle or your brother on the lips and he laughed at her! So they're not friends anymore and I don't wanna be his friend neither!"

Reid was proud of his daughter, he smiled listening to them explain everything. She was always telling stories about school, and anything could set her off. It still amazed him how much like him she was; but was outgoing a talkative at the same time. He checked both of their seatbelts before they went for super with Gideon.

When they got home the kids were both yawning and a little bit more whiny than normal. He decided to start reading to them early. Charlotte made it through two books, before she fell asleep in the pile of pillows and blankets that were set up on the floor. Declan made it through another book and half before his eyes finally stayed closed. Reid smiled looking at the two kids on the floor.

He wanted his wife to see them so he decided to take a picture for her. He then picked Charlotte up and brought her into her room. It decorated with princesses and tiaras. She had white slay style bed, and everything matched, and was put away. She had home for everything. He brushed a piece of her blonde hair from her face, pulling her blanket over her, and placing her Snoopy toy next to her.

"Love you Daddy," she whispered, not opening her eyes.

"I love you to, Princess, now go back to sleep."

Reid closed the door most of the way, the way she liked then he went downstairs to put his son in his own bed. Declan was a much heavier sleeper than his sister. He got into Declan's room grinned seeing how different the two kids were. His room was decorated with cars, planes, and trains, anything with an engine. He had the same furniture as his sister's but had a rich brown wood finish. He carefully tucked his son in. He picked up the clothes that were on the floor before he left to see if there was anything else he could do around the house.

Reid was in the library at home trying to take his mind off the fact that his wife was away having a spa weekend and outdoor retreat with her co-workers. During the day it was easy to keep his mind off the fact she was gone because he was looking after the twins. He had tucked them both in hours ago, and the books weren't helping him forget he would be alone in a king sized bed.

"Daddy?" a small voice asked appearing at the door to the library.

Reid looked up from his book, and smiled seeing his son standing there. Declan's hair was a mess, it was even more unruely than his father's. He was wearing a pair a pajamas with dinosaurs on them, and carrying his Snoopy toy in his arms.

"Yes, Declan," Reid asked putting the book.

"I miss Mommy," he whispered.

"She's going to be home tomorrow."

"I know but I still miss her. Why can't we call her?"

"Because the rules say that you can't call there unless it's an emergency. We wanted her to have a special weekend with Aunt JJ and Aunt Elle because she takes such good care of us."

"I know, but I miss her." Tears started to fall down Declan's cheeks.

"Do you want me to try to call her?"

Declan nodded. Reid went to his side table to find the number for where the women were staying. He glanced at the clock, glad it was before ten. It rang a few times before someone picked up. After explaining the situation the employee assured Reid that Garcia would call him back.

"Can I talk to her?" Declan asked, as Reid hung up the phone.

"Mom is going to call us back."

"Oh, okay," sniffled the little boy.

A few minutes later the phone started to ring. Reid gave his son the phone. He left the room, and went back into the library, with the door opened a crack. He always liked to give his kids their private time with their mother.

"Mommy?" asked Declan.

"Yes, my sweet little guy," Garcia cooed into the phone.

"I miss you!" he cried.

"I miss you too, but you should be sleeping."

"I know but I can't. You didn't give me my hug."

"Daddy could give you a hug?" Garcia offered.

Declan began to cry harder. "But I told him last night that his hugs weren't the same as yours, and I said I didn't want no more hugs that aren't like yours."

"You're just sad, your daddy he understands that he know that you can always ask for a hug sweetpea."

"He won't get mad at me?"

"Of course not. He'll never get mad at you for that. I bet he'd even let you sleep in our bed tonight."

"Really?"

"Go ask him. I love you."

"I love you too Mommy, and I still miss you."

"I miss you too, kiddo, but I'll be home soon, okay?"

"Okay."

Declan hung up the phone and went into the library where his father had again picked up his book. Declan looked at his father for a moment. Reid looked up from his book. He was resisting the urge to pick his son up and give him a hug. He hated that Declan was in pain, but the little boy had made his father promise to not hug him because he was getting too old for that."

"Daddy?" he asked, his voice tiny.

"Yes?" Reid replied.

"Can I have a hug?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Reid moved and pulled his son into his arms. It had been three weeks since had gotten a proper hug from the little boy. Reid picked Declan up and Declan buried his face into his father's shoulder. Reid was glad to have his son in his arms. Charlotte was much more in touch with her feelings and sometimes wonder if it might look like he favoured his daughter because of her personality. Any time he was able bond one on one with his son Reid's heart swelled.

"Your hugs are different but good," Declan whispered, his head resting on his father's shoulder. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, Declan. Now it's time for you to go back to bed."

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

Reid was never one who understood the concept of the family bed, but that night it all made sense to him. The kids were old enough now that he knew he wouldn't hurt them if he moved in the middle of the night Having his son close would mean that both of them would find comfort in knowing that they weren't alone while Garcia was away.

"All right," Reid agreed.

"Thank you," Declan whipsered.

Declan climbed into Gracia's side of the bed. Reid laid down but was still wide awake. He could hear his son's breathing start to slow, and then Declan began to snore softly. Reid brought the blanket up to wrap around his son's bare back. There were times that he was still amazed by the kids, and wondered if he might wake up from the wonderful dream.

"Daddy?" another little voice whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," he assured her.

"I can't sleep."

"Do you miss your mom too?"

"Yeah."

"How about you hop into bed with your brother and me?"

"Okay."

Charlotte got into the bed with her father and her brother. She had her own Snoopy toy with her. It always amazed Reid how the two kids' Snoopy stuffed toys were so different although he had given the toys to them both at the same time. Charlotte's was a lot whiter, but was smaller than her brother. She liked to hug hers tight while she slept, while her brother enjoyed using his as his playmate. The two stuffed toys had seen a lot with each child.

The two kids were starting to doze off, but Reid was still wide awake for what felt like hours. He missed his wife, but finally he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Reid fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Garcia meanwhile couldn't believe she had been able to talk her friends into letting her leave early. She had had a great two days, but she couldn't stay at the spa any longer. After talking to her son she knew she needed to get back home. She decided to take a late night train and then took a cab home. She was glad when she saw her house from the back of the taxi. She gave the driver two twenties then ran inside.

When she got inside she was glad to hear that it was quiet. She knew logically that it was three in the morning, and there was no reason for there to be any noise in her house. But she was expecting to hear some sound coming from her husband. She climbed up the stairs slowly. All she wanted was to climb into her bed and pull her husband into her arms.

Her jaw dropped when she saw the sight before her, and she had to resist the urge to squeal. Garcia couldn't believe it was real, it was too cute. In the king sized bed she shared with her husband she had found her whole family. Charlotte was asleep on her father's stomach, using her snoopy toy as a pillow. Declan was curled up comfortably under Reid's arm. She didn't know if Declan had curled up with his father on his own accord or if the man she loved had protectively put his hand around son while he slept. Declan was clutching his Snoopy's paw as the toy hung off the edge of the bed.

Garcia changed into a t-shirt the kids had given her as a gift, and climbed into the bed. Reid woke up startled by the movement. Garcia wanted to run her hands along his back and chest, while kissing him senseless, but she knew she couldn't. There were many night where he would wake her up with light kisses and promises of more and she wanted to get her revenge. She didn't have many chances, and she didn't get one that night.

"It's me," she whispered.

"You're not supposed to be home," he mumbled.

"I know, but I missed you."

"Oh, good, I love you."

"I love you too."

She laughed a little, trying to keep it to herself. Garcia loved that her husband was not a super genius when he was woken up. She knew no one would believe her if she told them that her husband could not figure out where he was when he was awoken suddenly from a deep sleep. She curled up as close as she could to him glad to have her whole family close. She had had a good time with her friends, but was happy to be home with her family.

She smiled feeling her husband's hand move to her hip as he slept. She let her eyes slip closed, but she lay there thinking about how everything had started between them. She smiled glad that Reid had let her in that night in the rain, and let his guard down to let her into his heart. Garcia never thought that going to him in need of a friend would get her the life she had always dreamed she would get; a husband who loved and respected her and two brilliant kids, to her her life was perfect.

The End

Notes: Well that's the end. Thank you and hugz to everyone who has been supportive through this fic. It was a blast to write. I'll probably re-visit this pairing at some point I just may not go as in depth. As always reviews are welcome they make me fall all warm and fuzzy inside.


End file.
